Afterlife
by Karou Uzumaki
Summary: Hinata e Itachi se encuentran muertos. Dos almas que en vida nunca se conocieron ¿podrán amarse?Estando en vida, nuevamente no recuerdan que un día estuvieron muertos ¿pero su amor seguirá latiendo igual que cuando estaban muertos?. Ahora los papeles se reinvierten para proteger a 'esa' persona. ItaHina 100%. Basada en la canción "afterlife" de A7X/HISTORIA DESCONTINUADA**/
1. El día en el que el cielo lloró

**Afterlife: Después de la vida**

El día en que el cielo lloró

Capítulo 1

"_I see a distant light, but girl this can't be right, such a surreal place to see so how did this come to be arrived too early"_

—¡Byakugan!

Un ataque del Juubi se acercaba e iba dirigido al héroe de la Cuarta Guerra Shinobi. El Clan Hyuga de inmediato se posicionó para el ataque, siendo ellos los más aptos por su dojutsu. Entre los miembros más destacados se encontraban Hiashi Hyuga, Neji Hyuga y Hinata Hyuga. Ellos hicieron una barrera para proteger, pero algo pasaba ¿qué sucedía? Hinata corría a toda velocidad hacia donde estaba Naruto, es cierto que su Clan había repelido el ataque pero el Juubi empezaba a tirar lanzas muy pequeñas, ella las pudo observar con su byakugan y se interpuso enfrente de él para evitar que lo dañaran y quizá algo más.

Todo era oscuro, escuchaba los gritos de Neji y de Naruto. Ella estaba inconsciente, mas logró abrir los ojos, sentía un gran dolor en el corazón, lo primero que vio fue a Neji horrorizado y a Naruto desesperado _¿qué sucedía?_ pensó, ella quería hablar, sin embargo no podía, ni tampoco moverse. Aunque lo podía observar todo, como una película. De repente un gran calor recorrió su cuerpo.

Y cerró los ojos para no abrirlos _jamás._

En el cielo pequeñas gotas de agua caían hacia la Tierra, el combate seguía pero de repente las ovaciones y los gritos de victoria se hicieron presentes con más presencia en el campo de batalla, aquel en donde los guerreros daban el todo por el todo por un solo propósito en común: finalizar la cuarta guerra ninja.

Hinata yacía en el suelo, parecía un ángel con una cara de paz, tranquilidad e incluso denotaba felicidad. Neji soltó un grito desgarrador, desde que su prima cayó en batalla no pudo luchar más, no es que no quisiera sino que el dolor de su alma era mayor, cuando escuchó los gritos de victoria sintió como su corazón se hacía pequeño. Miró a su prima, más que ello su _hermana_ con su byakugan confirmando que en realidad estaba muerta.

_Muerta..._

Neji tomó su mano mientras soltaba amargas lágrimas, Hinata no sólo era su "protegida" por ser de la rama superior del Clan, sino que ella era su única familia —que él consideraba como propia—,¡Hinata Hyuga! Era su amor platónico, su amor imposible, ¡jamás estarían juntos por ser de la misma familia, de la misma sangre! Neji no paraba de temblar tratando de retenerse a sí mismo en su coraza, Tenten asentía con la cabeza baja, mientras cerró los ojos, su mejor amiga, su consejera, había muerto.

Naruto en cambio tenía un aura de felicidad porque su mejor amigo Sasuke Uchiha estaba de vuelta, pero a la vez sentía un cuchillo en su corazón, se sentía solo, una sensación que no estaba presente en él desde que era niño, era cierto que los últimos dieciséis años de vida había estado viviendo solo y, en algunas ocasiones sentía ese malestar atravesar su corazón en forma de cuchillo ardiente, pero nada como aquello, sentía como si incluso su sombra lo hubiese abandonado. Como si algo se hubiera desprendido de su ser...

El padre de Hinata—Hiashi Hyuga— líder de los Hyuga, observó desde lejos como un cuerpo de su Clan yacía en el suelo desde hace ya, mucho tiempo. Bajó la cabeza mientras se repetía algunas palabras _"ella era débil, demasiado débil como para ser líder, demasiado generosa, demasiado dulce, demasiado buena…como un ángel"._ Hiashi no es que deseara la muerte de su hija, pero siempre quiso que Hanabi Hyuga fuera líder del Clan, aunque por reglas generales le tocara a su hija serlo. Se acercó hacia donde estaba su sobrino junto con Tenten.

Su mirada de Neji mostraba un dolor inmenso, Tenten lloraba en silencio, amaba a Neji y eso le destrozaba, jamás lo había visto de ese modo y mucho menos había perdido ella a alguien tan importante, como Hinata lo era. Hiashi levantó a Neji del cuello mientras observaba con odio a su hija, pero en realidad no era odio, era impotencia de porque ella había muerto y por que él no había podido detener ese suceso.

_¿Por qué?_

Naruto después de su aclamada gloria se acercó hacia donde estaba el cuerpo de Hinata, sintió como el corazón se le hacía pequeño en un suspiro de dolor, gracias a ella él estaba vivo, gracias a ella él estaba parado. Le debía la gloria de su momento.

Kiba y Akamaru miraron la escena, Kiba no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas, Hinata era su mejor amiga, su hermana y en cierto punto hasta daba un aire maternal en las misiones. Akamaru soltó un aullido de dolor, Shino quien, era integrante del equipo 8 vio la escena, él era un chico fuerte y de pocas palabras pero al ver a la única mujer con la que socializó en toda su vida, y al ver a su amiga soltó una lagrima por debajo de sus gafas. Kiba y Hinata eran los únicos amigos que la tenia de verdad, los únicos que no se olvidaban de su existencia y, ahora ver a Hinata ahí muerta le causaba un gran dolor de no haberla podido proteger.

Neji seguía mirando a Hinata, _¿Cómo es que dio la vida por Naruto? _Esas, eran las palabras resonantes en él y encontraba esa idea por demás estúpida y tonta, ¿por qué sacrificarse? ¿era el hecho de que Naruto era el "héroe" de todos o era por algo más? Prefería pensar que ella murió en deber y no por cuestiones del corazón.

Días más tarde, todos los ninjas de la Hoja se encontraban en Konoha enterrando a los ninjas caídos durante la guerra, entre ellos estaba Hinata en una piedra de personas ilustres. Tenten, Neji, Kiba y Shino fueron los únicos que se quedaron ahí viendo como en la piedra estaba el nombre "Hinata Hyuga y con la fecha de su nacimiento y de su muerte 27 de diciembre de 1996 a 15 de mayo de 2013. Neji no podía creer que estuviera Hinata en esa piedra, su cuerpo enterrado y con una fecha de nacimiento y de muerte. Tenten veía como su amado estaba hincado en el piso acariciando el lugar donde ahora estaba Hinata, decidió que lo mejor era irse, el día estaba nublado y llovía, hacía mucho que llovía. Kiba observó como todo el cementerio de Konoha estaba lleno de visitantes, era como si no sólo Hinata hubiese muerto, esa maldita guerra se llevó la vida de muchos.

Hanabi Hyuga estaba en el jardín observando que las flores se marchitaban. El cielo lloraba, ella sólo estaba sentada mientras se tocaba su cabeza, tenía un dolor verdaderamente fuerte.

_No debiste haber muerto, hermana… Me haces falta aunque nunca demostré afecto hacia a ti, tenía envidia de que tú fueras la heredera y que yo no, Hinata…._

Hiashi Hyuga miraba el jardín donde, por lo general se encontraba Hinata con Hanabi, pero ahora el jardín lucia marchito mientras su hija estaba sentada…él quien era un hombre fuerte miraba el retrato de los cuatro miembros de la familia principal Hyuga: Noriko Hyuga, su amada esposa, quien murió al mes de dar a luz a la pequeña Hanabi, Hinata Hyuga, Hanabi y él….era la única foto que tenía juntos, tomó la fotografía que estaba enmarcada pero se le cayó haciendo que la mitad derecha se partiera y se quebrara, mal augurio, ya que en la mitad derecha se encontraba Hinata y Noriko.

**x x x**

Había una gran luz blanca, más resplandeciente de lo que ya era ese lugar. Hinata tocó su cara, su cuerpo, ¿estaba viva?, observó sus ropas, eran blancas y el lugar…era un gran jardín que tenía flores pero todas eran blancas, todo en ese lugar era blanco, ahí pudo notar que ese espacio tenía diferentes tonalidades de ese color, excepto los tallos de las flores, esos si eran verdes pero fuera de eso todo era blanco.

De repente le empezó a doler la cabeza, a decir verdad tanto color blanco la estaba dejando un poco deslumbrada, vio a su alrededor muchas personas caminando. A ninguna conocía.

En una banca, estaba Itachi Uchiha, miraba el infinito color blanco que había, el mismo se había sorprendido que no se hubiese ido al infierno por los actos cometidos anteriormente: asesinar a todo su clan, asesinar a sus progenitores, hacer que su hermano fuese una masa de odio, haber destruido países completos, asesinado a gente inocente….Itachi miraba desolado su final, es cierto que tenía días ahí, después de que derrotó a Kabuto y que deshizo el Edo Tensei, lo único que lo mantenía sereno era saber que antes de su segunda muerte logró hablar con su querido hermano menor, Sasuke Uchiha.

Era ya la segunda vez que estaba en ese lugar, la primera vez fue después de que Sasuke Uchiha lo asesinó, cuando llegó ahí por primera vez se sentía solo completamente y sentía que ese lugar no era el apropiado para él, sentía que debía estar en un lugar —en el infierno—, pero todo parecía indicar que algo había hecho bien como para estar ahí. Y, ahora era la segunda vez que estaba ahí ya que después de que fue invocado por Kabuto Yakushi él lo derrotó junto a su hermano Sasuke, para después volver al lugar donde debía estar, el cielo. A diferencia de la primera vez, ahora no se sentía solo, sentía como si hubiese paz. Miró a todos lados, todo era igual, luces blancas, todo era blanco en ese lugar. Pero vio que un ángel se acercaba a él, un ángel hermoso que tentaba al pecado por su belleza genuina.

Hinata empezaba acercarse a aquel hombre, ella recordaba que, cuando tenía vida en alguna ocasión formaron un escuadrón para recuperar a un tal Itachi Uchiha, quien era muy parecido al hombre que estaba sentado en una banca, decidió hacerle compañía ya que, era la única persona que le aprecia familiar en ese mundo blanco.

Hinata e Itachi se encontraron frente a frente, él estaba maravillado, de todos los días —que parecían eternos ahí— ese era el mejor, era un Ángel, que seguro lo conduciría al pecado.

Hinata se ruborizó y fue cuando, Itachi descubrió que no sólo había puro color blanco ahí sino que también existía el color rosado de cuando alguien se sonroja, hacía mucho no veía ese color.

—Querido ángel… ¿qué haces tú aquí conmigo? —él seguía creyendo aún que ella era un Ángel.

Hinata se quedó asombrada ¿ella era un ángel? Hasta donde ella recordaba era una muerta que se encontraba en un lugar lejano a lo que un día se llamaba vida.

Comenzó a jugar con sus dedos —. Yo no soy un Ángel, ¿tú eres Itachi Uchiha? —, preguntó con pena.

Itachi observó detenidamente a esa chica, hasta sus ojos eran blanquecinos, pero tenían un destello de color plata, ¿quién era esa chica? Si no era un Ángel… ¿qué era?, además ¿cómo sabia su nombre?

—Así es, soy Itachi Uchiha ¿y usted quién es mi querido Ángel?

De nuevo se ruborizó, _¿mi querido Ángel?_ , aquel pensamiento la hizo sentirse extraña, estuvo a nada de desmayarse pero Itachi la sujetó a tiempo y la miró fijamente, jamás había visto a esa mujer, si no era un Ángel…debía ser una muerta al igual que todas las personas que se encontraban ahí.

—Soy…—se notaba una sonrisa melancólica-—, o más bien un día me llamé Hinata Hyuga.

Itachi escuchó con severidad esas palabras _Hinata Hyuga_, de repente recordó que el Clan Hyuga era el segundo más importante, después del Clan Uchiha y entonces supo que ella debía ser hija de Hiashi Hyuga, líder del Clan.

—¿Qué haces aquí querido Ángel?¿Cómo es que un Ángel tan hermoso puede estar muerto?

—Yo—bajó la mirada y se mordió su labio inferior—, morí en la guerra—y su cara se trastornó a una de felicidad.

Itachi anteriormente había mantenido conversaciones triviales con otros muertos, pero ninguno tenía una cara de felicidad por haber muerto, todos parecían tener una sonrisa melancólica en sus rostros _¿porque este Ángel está feliz si murió tan joven?_

—¿Por qué estas feliz?

—Porque morí protegiendo a la persona que más amé en vida, morí protegiendo lo que más quería en este mundo y morí protegiendo a mi aldea y a mi país.

Itachi quedó maravillado, ese ángel dio todo en vida para tener una muerte segura.

—¿Y tú Itachi? ¿Qué haces aquí? —de nuevo miró a su alrededor, y ese color blanco inundó su vista.

—Pues, estoy en un lugar donde no debería estar y, tengo miedo, mucho miedo….

—¿Por qué tienes miedo?

—No lo sé pero, si tú estás conmigo no tendré miedo.

Hinata tomó la mano de Itachi

—A tú lado me siento con paz y felicidad, Itachi, no sé porque motivo pero así lo siento

—Yo tengo esa misma sensación, mi ángel de paz.

Ambos caminaron y platicaron sobre sus antiguas vidas en el mundo de los mortales, Itachi no podía creer que esa chica sufriera tanto, era como si en el cielo estuviera teniendo la oportunidad de amar, pero ¿se podría amar en el cielo?

* * *

_Editado 21/junio/2014_

_Reeditado 04/agosto/2015_

_Ultima edición 11/enero/2016_

**N/A **Muchas gracias por los reviews para este fic. Es una historia que surgió tiempo atrás (en el 2013) pero que ahora estoy subiendo a fanfiction. Ha tenido algunos cambios respecto a la gramática, no puedo cambiarlo todo porque sería alterar la esencia del fic en sí. Así que sí les gustó o quieren dejar una opinión son bien recibidos. Por que los reviews animan y mucho.

Tamahara-chan es mi página en facebook por si gustan leer más novedades.

Saludos cordiales.


	2. Aquellos que amé

**Aquellos que ame.**

-Capitulo 2-

"Loved ones back home all crying cause they're already missing me"

(Aquellos que amé, están en casa llorando porque todavía me están extrañando)

๑

El tiempo en el cielo era diferente. Un día en el cielo era un mes en la tierra, 12 días en el cielo era 1 año en la Tierra. El tiempo era diferente, todo era diferente en ese lugar, las tonalidades de blanco al principio deslumbraban, lo único que no era blanco era el tallo de las flores, el rostro, los ojos y el cabello de cada una de las personas que se encontraban ahí.

Hinata observaba como algunos se conocían e incluso se abrazaban, algunos lloraban quejándose de que tenían cosas que hacer aún, otros se maldecían porque querían regresar con vida a sus hogares. Por algún motivo en ese lugar no había dolor ni esperanza, simplemente era como si las emociones estuvieran congeladas en un instante, como si todo ahí fuera frío. Eso hizo recordar a Hinata que, incluso el hielo era frio.

Itachi se encontraba junto a ella caminando, ella lo observaba y no lograba descifrar del todo que pasaba por la mente de ese hombre, según recordaba era un criminal rango S, desertor de Konohoa ; el causante del dolor y odio de Sasuke Uchiha, el mejor amigo de Naruto Uzumaki y el amor de Sakura Haruno.

Itachi le devolvió la mirada, tal parecía que esa chica de igual modo buscaba su atención, parecía que ella estaba intrigada ¿Qué podía esconder Itachi Uchiha? Estaba muerto, nada de lo que dijera se iría a otra parte, ya estaban muertos. La observó detenidamente, mientras esta se sentaba en una banca de color blanco grisáceo

-No me explico cómo es que pudiste morir en la guerra- Itachi se dirigió a ella confundido.

Hinata suspiró mientras un mar de recuerdos le venía a la mente y, fijo su vista al infinito, aún le quedaban cosas por hacer en vida, una de ellas era estar con Kurenai cuando su bebé naciera, otra era estar con Hanabi cuando ella la necesitara en algún asunto de mujeres y…hablar con Naruto, es cierto que durante la invasión de Pain a Konohoa ella le dijo por primera y última vez "te amo", además en esa ocasión venció su pena y sus sonrojos, con tal de salvar a la persona que más amaba en ese mundo, la persona que la alentaba a seguir adelante y seguir su camino como ninja….¿Naruto pensaría en ella?. Hinata tocó su corazón, y no sintió dolor alguno ante tal pensamiento, ahora entendía que en cielo no había dolor, no había emociones…

Pero no solo amo en vida a Naruto, no…también amo a Neji Hyuga, su primo. No sólo era importante para ella por ser miembro del Bouke, sino que Neji era un apoyo emocional de ella cuando se encontraba triste, aunque en un principio se mostraba frio, distante y grosero con ella…y tenía motivos, gracias a que de pequeña la raptaron.

Su tío, Hizashi Hyuga se tuvo que ofrecer para ser asesinado en nombre de su hermano gemelo y líder del clan, Hiashi Hyuga.

Por años ese sentimiento la atormentó profundamente, por otro lado amaba a Hanabi, su hermana menor. Pero tal parecía que ella no la quería ya que cuando Hinata se acercaba para ayudarle a un entrenamiento, su hermana la miraba seria y le decía _"que ella era débil y que al contrario, que en vez de que ella le enseñara tal pareciera que ella debía entrenarla"_ Hinata solo sonreía cuando ella le decía eso, sonreía como si no importara, mientras veía a su padre acercarse y quitarla, ya que era tiempo de entrenar padre e hija…desde luego _Hiashi-Hanabi, _ya que Hinata no estaba incluida.

Amaba a su madre, Noriko. Quizá fue la única que en verdad quiso a Hinata, la cuidaba cuando tenía algún resfriado, Ella desde pequeña nació con una salud débil, así que Noriko la protegía y le enseñaba todo sobre el cultivo de flores, pero un día murió, dejándola sola en esa gran casa que cada día se hacía más grande.

Amaba a su padre, Hiashi Hyuga, aunque siempre recibía rechazos de este diciéndole que era débil, culpable de las desgracias del Clan y que no era digna heredera y que, en un futuro la desconocería como hija.

Amaba la aldea, la amaba ya que ahí creció y ahí se había forjado como kunoichi, al principio Neji le dijo que ella no podría ser kunoichi dado que era débil en espíritu y físicamente.

Hinata se miro a si misma seria y se preguntó _¿alguien alguna vez me ha amado?_ pero de pronto sus propios pensamientos hicieron que ella retractara ese pensamiento, era demasiado egoísta de su parte, ella siempre sostenía que se debía tener confianza en sí mismo y que todo lo que hicieras lo hagas sin pensar recibir algo a cambio. Se sentía feliz por un lado, en ese lugar no había dolor, no había lluvia, no había esperanza, no había sentimientos, solo recuerdos de las personas que algún día fueron.

Volvió a mirar a Itachi, minutos antes este le había planteado una pregunta y ella se sumergió en sus pensamientos.

-Pues es deber de cada shinobi morir- dijo Hinata mientras esbozaba una sonrisas

-Yo creo que usted no debió morir, es demasiado buena como para estar aquí, además usted es joven-añadió Itachi con una sonrisa

-Yo pienso que usted es demasiado generoso y quizá mintió para vivir cuando en realidad dio amor por aquellos a los que amaba y lo único que recibió fue odio-

Itachi abrió los ojos de par en par ¿esa chica descifro sus sentimientos? ¿Cómo?. Hinata lo miro de nueva cuenta, no se necesitaba ser una experta para saber que los ojos de ese hombre estaban llenos de tristeza pero tenían un aire de felicidad por haber logrado algún propósito en específico

-Hinata…usted es fuerte

Rió para sí misma, toda la vida había escuchado que ella era débil, que ella no podía, que su hermana o su primo eran mejores, que ella era un estorbo, que no servía, que no debería ser kunoichi, que era gentil y que eso era un defecto. Y ahora que estaba muerta uno de los shinobis más fuertes de Konohoa le decía que era fuerte, eso sí que era nuevo.

-Usted es fuerte Itachi-san, aunque…- Hinata hizo una pausa, por alguna extraña razón en ella no existía ya el típico tartamudeo ni el sonrojo que antes le atormentaban al mantener una conversación – veo tristeza en sus ojos con un aire de victoria.

-A veces me pregunto si lo que hice en vida fue bueno, o fracasé-

-Yo creo que si lo hace sentir bien, fue la mejor decisión que pudo tomar, aunque si usted se siente bien por su pasado es que hizo bien-

-Yo nunca hice nada por mi cuenta, siempre me deje manipular con un títere fingiendo ser fuerte, fingiendo que no me dolía conspirar contra mi familia mientras era ANBU y todo lo que decía mi padre lo tenía que decir, fingir que no me dolía que a los 4 años de edad haya visto la Tercera Guerra mundial Shinobi y ver como en Konohoa había restos de niños muertos en vez de estar jugando yo…siempre me escondí detrás de esa mascara ANBU fingiendo ser poderosamente fuerte mientras que era un hombre sin identidad, lo único que me mantenía en pie y con la esperanza de que todo eso cambiaria era….Sasuke-

-Y llego el punto en que quiso proteger a su hermano, y pensó en el antes de pensar en usted así eso significara una condena-

-Así es, me sorprende que yo esté en este lugar, debería estar en el infierno por todos los actos que cometí-

-Quizá su voluntad fue fuerte y limpia, por eso está usted aquí-

-Tengo miedo, me cuesta trabajo creer que tenga miedo de enfrentar la realidad que me asecha aun estando muerto, la primera vez que vine aquí tenía miedo de enfrentarme a mis padre y decirles cuanto lo sentía por que se, que por más que pida perdón, por más que este arrepentido nada les devolverá la vida….-

-Nunca lo conocí en vida Itachi-san, siempre escuche hablar de usted por medio de Kurenai-sensei, y por leyendas del "cuervo de Konohoa" "el líder del escuadrón ANBU", siempre escuché leyendas asombrosas de un shinobi sorprendentemente fuerte que, un día erradicó a todo su clan, asesinando a sus padres y dejando a su hermano…pero no sé si estoy en lo correcto pero…yo digo que usted dejo vivo a su hermano por salvarlo y crearse la faceta de que usted era un criminal cuando en realidad lo hacía por amor-

-Hinata-san, usted es realmente buena leyendo sentimientos, insisto que usted no debería estar aquí-

-Yo digo que mi misión en la tierra termino por algún motivo, extraño a los que amé un día, pero…-suspiro- yo creo que mi huella en la tierra fue borrada.

-¿Por qué dice eso?

-Vera, mi padre tenía altas exceptivas en mi así que me sometió a un entrenamiento riguroso desde que era una niña pero no fui lo que él esperaba, en cambio Hanabi mi hermana menor logró cosas que si quiera yo, su hermana mayor por 5 años pudo realizar. Mi madre falleció tiempo después de dar a luz a mi hermana Hanabi. Mi primo Neji me odió y culpó por la muerte de su padre, Hizashi Hyuga. Siempre viví en las sombras esperando a que alguien viera esa invisibilidad que tengo, creo yo lo único que deje pendiente fue ver nacer al hijo de Kurenai, creo que ella si me quiso y…despedirme de Naruto Uzumaki, lo único que me satisface es saber que di la vida por el sin recibir nada, sin duda este lugar es tranquilo-

๑

Itachi y Hinata siguieron hablando de sus vidas, ambos encontraron una conexión interna en ellos muy grande, los dos habían sufrido tanto y ahora estaban ahí platicando como si fueran dos grandes amigos.

De repente, se vio a un hombre alto, un poco más alto que Sasuke, tenía el pelo color castaño, cara redonda y de facciones muy finas, tenía una banda ninja de Konohoa, de inmediato Itachi se le quedo viendo

-Itachi, ¿Cuánto tiempo?-

-Shisui…..

* * *

_*Editado el 23/junio/2014*_

¡Hola! ¿Que creen? Hoy cumplo un año de pertenecer a Fanfiction y por ello subí una nueva Historia *=* esta en mi perfil, por si la quieren leer. GRACIAS por sus lindos comentarios, no sabia que se interesarian tanto en un ItaHina ñ.ñ prometo escribir muchas más historias de esta hermosa pareja ¡Sayonara! 3


	3. Seguramente te echaré de menos

**Seguramente te echaré de menos**

_-Capitulo 3-_

"_Got nothing against you and surely I'll miss you"_

_(No tengo nada en contra tuya y seguramente te echaré de menos)_

๑

๑

Itachi estaba sorprendido, ahí estaba su mejor amigo y al que consideraba hermano mayor, Shisui Uchiha, su modelo a seguir.

Shisui lo miraba con añoranza y, se dio cuenta que junto al él estaba una hermosa chica de cabellos entre azul fuerte y negro, era sin duda hermosa, pero de nueva cuenta Shisui recordó donde estaban: en el cielo, a decir verdad todos los que estaban ahí estaban muertos.

-¡Vamos! ¡¿Acaso ese es el recibimiento que le das a tu primo mayor?!

Itachi seguía en shock, simplemente le daba tanta alegría ver a su mejor amigo ¡era como un sueño!, Hinata no paso desapercibida al ver tal emoción en él y se alegró, sinceramente ese encuentro había sido muy bueno, aunque tenía la duda de saber _quién_ era ese hombre, por su apariencia era mayor que Itachi, pero hace algunos momentos le había llamado "primo" eso quería decir que al igual que él ese hombre era un Uchiha.

Itachi corrió a abrazar a su amigo, era cierto que eran pocas las veces que daba afecto en público pero ¿Qué más daba? Le nacía abrazarle, como nunca lo hizo en vida…

-¡Shisui! ¡Qué alegría me da verte!- estuvo a punto de derramar lágrimas de felicidad. La última vez que se vieron fue hace muchos años, un poco más de una década, días antes de la masacre del Clan.

Shisui noto que Itachi se encontraba feliz, pero a la vez sintió un aire de nostalgia. Sí su querido primo estaba ahí quería decir que… también estaba muerto.

-¿Cómo han estado las cosas?- se atrevió a decir el Uchiha mayor, quién le llevaba cuatro años más.

Itachi bajo la mirada, al parecer los que estaban en el cielo no podían ver lo que sucedía en la Tierra, o es que Shisui quería saber más….o confírmalo, podría ser.

Hinata se sentía un poco incómoda, ya que bueno. a decir verdad ella no tenía nada que ver en ese momento especial, pero justamente cuando pensaba eso Itachi se acercó a ella para tomar su mano y la acercó a donde se encontraba su primo. Shisui se quedo intrigado _-¿Acaso esa chica seria novia de Itachi y ambos murieron? Hmmmm… no, no creo ¿Quién es esta chica? Esos ojos…¡debe ser el byakugan! Entonces a juzgar por su apariencia debe ser una Hyuga –_

-Shisui, te presento a Hinata Hyuga.

Ella se sonrojó.

-Mucho gusto Hinata-san- Shisui extendió su mano a manera de cortesía.

-Hinata, el es mi mejor amigo, mi confidente, mi primo ¡mi hermano mayor! Shisui Uchiha- añadió Itachi orgulloso

-¡En momentos como este como me encantaría tomar Sake!- gritó eufórico Shisui causando que algunas personas ajenas a la conversación voltearan a verlos de manera un tanto extraña.

Hinata vio la acción y recordó que, ya no estaban en un parque donde podían tener discreción; ese lugar era lindo y a la vez un poco incomodo ya que todo mundo se veía….

-Shisui-san, si usted está aquí es porque…

Antes de que Hinata dijera algo Shisui la interrumpió

-Veo que eres amiga de Itachi, pues veras, en efecto todo el que está aquí esta….¡muerto!-

Hinata abrió los ojos de par en par, aún no se acostumbraba a estar muerta y hablar con personas que, un día tuvieron vida propia, familia, sueños, metas, ilusiones y una identidad, todos los que estaban ahí se llamaban por quienes eran antes, en vida.

-Shisui, no deberías hablarle así a Hinata-chan, ella…-se acercó más a Shisui- ella aún no se acostumbra es "nueva"-

-¡¿es nueva?!- gritó Shisui, causando que la Hyuga se sonrojara, de nuevo.

A Itachi se le había olvidado que su primo era escandaloso, cualquier persona que no conociera a "Shunshin no Shisui" (*Shisui del cuerpo parpadeante, así le decían en vida por su increíble velocidad) pensaría que él era un completo idiota.

-Etto…sí, soy "nueva" apenas acabo de llegar- y comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos índices.

-¿pero cómo? Una señorita como usted debería….-

-La muerte se da a todas las edades, Shisui-san-

-Bueno, bueno de cualquier forma no me hubiese imaginado haber encontrado a mi primo aquí….

-A decir verdad yo llegué hace unas horas…en realidad fallecí hace unos 6 meses….

Hinata sabía a qué se refería él.

En Konohoa, ella y otros habían formado el Escuadrón de Ocho Hombres, hacia cerca de medio año para traer de vuelta a Sasuke Uchiha y capturar a Itachi Uchiha pero fue una misión fallida ya que llegaron cuando la pelea estaba terminada.

-Vaya, no pensé que morirías tan pronto Itachi-

-Bueno, a decir verdad todos morimos a tempana edad…yo morí a los 19 años

-Si…que rápido pasó el tiempo

-¿y tu hermosa, a qué edad falleciste?-En el cielo, era común preguntar eso, así como en vida se dice _¿Cuándo es tú cumpleaños_

Hinata se sintió incomoda por la pregunta pero al final contestó

-A los 16 años-

Shisui abrió los ojos de par en par, sin duda esa chica había muerto exageradamente joven, muy joven.

-Vaya, Vaya…bueno estamos en confianza pero ¿Qué hacías con Itachi?- la cara de Shisui se transformó a una de pervertido, imaginando lo que su primo y la Hyuga deberían haber estado haciendo…

-Etto yo…no conocía a Itachi, más bien lo conocí en este lugar-

Shisui quedo mas impresionado, Itachi parecía conocer a Hinata desde hace años y resultaba ser que apenas se habían conocido y en un lugar exactamente no propicio para hacer cúmulos sociales.

-¡Shisui!- Itachi le dio un codazo a su primo- no es manera de tratar a Hinata….

-¿pero…si ustedes dos no se conocían como es que…?-

Itachi terminó contándole su historia, de cómo fue que se unió a Akatsuki, la matanza de su clan días después de que el mismo llevara a cabo esos actos….Hinata quedó horrorizada al escuchar todos los crímenes y como es que Itachi había visto la muerte de Shisui, con tal de salvar a la aldea.

-¡Hinata-san! ¡No ponga esa cara!-

-Shisui, no sabes el gusto que me da verte, después de todo. Es sorprendente que no te haya visto antes… cuando morí, claro, pero… ¿has sabido algo de mis padres? ¿los has visto?

El Uchiha mayor asintió.

-De hecho para eso vine, tienes que ir a verlos

Itachi tragó saliva, el hecho de verlos después de tantos años le causaba un sentimiento de nostalgia y remordimiento, miro a Hinata quién al parecer entendió toda la historia de los Uchiha y tomó su mano en señal de que estaba con él, Shisui no paso de desapercibida la acción y vio como _ellos_ se entendían.

-¿y bien?-interrumpió Shisui, haciendo que Hinata e Itachi salieran de su vínculo.

-Yo… ¡iré a ver a mis padres!-

Los tres caminaron por un largo pasillo, era un blanco brillante que bien podría haber dejado ciego a cualquier mortal.

-¿Qué es este lugar?-dijo Hinata intrigada ya que nunca había caminado mas allá de donde ella se encontraba

-Bueno pues aquí es donde están las personas que tienen un poco más de tiempo de muertas y que esperan a sus familiares

-¿familiares?

-Si, por ejemplo Fugaku y Mikoto esperan a Itachi y a Sasuke…es como una sala de esperas.

Hinata asintió con la cabeza, si ese lugar era de familiares que esperaban a sus familias que se encontraban vivas, quizá encontraría a su madre…podría ser una gran posibilidad al final de todo.

Itachi quedó mudo, enfrente de él estaba su madre y su padre

-¡Itachi!- su madre corrió hacia los brazos de su hijo y lo abrazó.

Su padre miraba la escena, mientras miraba a la chica que estaba junto a su hijo, a juzgar por esos ojos debería ser una Hyuga

-Madre….-Itachi sollozaba, ya que jamás se imaginó poder volver a ver a sus padres

-¡Hijo! ¡No sabes cuánto te he extrañado y echado de menos!

Hinata veía nostalgia la escena, como desearía ella encontrar a su madre, después de todo desde que tenía 5 años no la veía.

Fugaku, quitó a Mikoto y abrazó a su hijo.

Era un abrazo plenamente familiar lleno de emociones, era como ese tipo de encuentros de personas que se encuentran después de años de no verse, pero era raro, ya que todos estaban muertos y estaban en el cielo.

Mikoto vio extrañada a la jovencita que acompañaba a su hijo y a su sobrino

-¡Hijo! ¡Me alegra que hayas tenido una novia!- grito eufórica Mikoto haciendo que Hinata se sonrojara al máximo – Mírala, es tan adorable, ¿Cómo te llamas querida?-

-Etto…-ella juagaba con sus dedos, en verdad estaba nerviosa- mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga.

El Uchiha tomó la mano de Hinata y la miro a los ojos, en realidad Itachi ya se había enamorado de ella en menos de lo que cualquiera se pudiese imaginar

Mikoto en sus pensamientos no podía imaginar cómo es que aquella chica había muerto, se veía tan adorable, no cabía en su cabeza como es que esa chica tan tierna, y hermosa pudiera estar muerta, Fugaku por otra parte veía con ojos severos a Itachi, no se imaginaba que después del atentado contra el Clan, Itachi hubiese podido rehacer su vida, eso le sonaba bastante ilógico.

-¿Y bien?-Fugaku interrumpió en tono molesto, típico de los Uchiha.

-En realidad Hinata y yo nos acabamos de conocer- se excusó Itachi mientras una sonrisa sincera le salía de los labios, Mikoto y Fugaku se miraron mutuamente pareciera que, ellos se conocían de más tiempo.

Hinata miraba apenada la escena, la verdad es que se sentía tan feliz, tan deseosa de contarle eso a Kurenai y a Neji, pero abrió bien los ojos y sus pensamientos, Neji y Kurenai no estaban ahí…ella ya estaba muerta y aun no podía creérselo, aunque le empezaba a gustar esa vida que llevaba de muerta.

-Hinata Hyuga- dijo Fugaku – yo conocí a su padre y a su tío en algún tiempo, supongo los debe estar buscando ¿cierto?-

Hinata asintió, la verdad es que se sentía feliz pero a la vez estaba intrigada por saber que había sido de su madre y su tío Hizashi.

Fugaku tomó de la muñeca a la niña, mientras Itachi, Shisui y Mikoto los seguían, pronto se dirigieron a un enorme jardín de flores blanquecinas, que eran muy hermosas y ahí sentada estaba su madre y su tío Hizashi, con quien no tuvo mucho contacto ya que murió cuando ella tenía 3 años y dos años después falleció su madre.

Noriko se quedó asombrada, en verdad era su hija….

_-Hinata… ¿eres tú? ¡Mi hija!-_ al pensar eso soltó algunas lagrimas y corrió hacia donde estaba ella, Hinata hizo exactamente lo mismo e Itachi no supo que decir, a la vez se sentía muy feliz de que hubiese encontrado a su madre.

-¡Hinata!- gritó su madre- pero ¿Qué haces aquí?-

Abrazó a su madre como nunca lo había hecho en vida, mientras la observaba, no quería perder ese recuerdo, ella era muy pequeña cuando su madre se fue… apenas y recordaba su mirada y ahora que la volvía a ver se daba cuenta de que era tan hermosa, tan dulce

-Madre ¿verdad que tú me amaste?-preguntó Hinata mientras derramaba lágrimas de alegría

-¡Amor! ¡Claro que te amé! ¡Te amo Hinata!-

Hizashi Hyuga estaba impactado, jamás se imaginó encontrarse a su sobrina ahí, y una idea terrorífica la vino a la mente: Neji

-Hizashi-sama-Hinata hizo una reverencia, en señal de respeto a los mayores

-Hinata-sama, ha crecido bastante ¿Cuántos años tiene?

-16 años-

Hizashi y Mikoto se miraron, si que habían pasado bastantes años

-¿Cómo está Neji?

-No se preocupe Hizashi-sama, Neji-niisan está bien, el está….vivo- La palabra _"vivo"_ le costaba trabajo de decir aún no se acostumbraba.

๑

Itachi platicaba con sus padres de tantas cosas, la Cuarta Guerra Ninja y como es que Madara Uchiha estaba vivo, además de Obito Uchiha a quién creían muerto.

Shisui estaba impactado, mientras ellos estaban en ese lugar miles de cosas habían pasado afuera, a decir verdad el tiempo no perdonaba a nadie y ese era el caso, tal parecía que en el cielo todo se quedaba estancado en un día, mientras que a las afueras pasaban miles de cosas como las que narraba Itachi.

Por otro lado Hinata recibía miles de preguntas de parte de su tío y por parte de su madre y, ella contestaba gustosa todas esas preguntas, que a decir verdad no la incomodaban para nada. En el cielo no había sol ni había luna, siempre había luz y por ese motivo nunca se sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado

๑ ๑

Habían pasado ya dos meses de la muerte de Hinata Hyuga.

Konohoa se veía más recuperada, ya que después de la Invasión de Pain la aldea había quedado desecha, pero los aldeanos habían puesto de su parte y ahora la aldea lucia totalmente renovada.

Naruto se encontraba entrenando junto a Sasuke, quién ya estaba de vuelta en la aldea, no sin antes el Uchiha tuvo que pasar por muchas pruebas para que fuera aceptado de nuevo.

Shikamaru y Temari empezaban a tener citas amorosas, y ya no lo ocultaban. El Nara, poco a poco se fue recuperando, después de la muerte de su padre pensó que ya todo estaba perdido, a decir verdad le afectó demasiado. Sin embargo, ahí estaba ahora, saliendo con ella, su novia.

Ahora, Neji entrenaba a Hanabi Hyuga, quién era heredera del Souke. Eran ya, pocas las veces que se mencionaba a Hinata. Su nombre comenzaba a pasar al olvido, poco a poco.

Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha eran reconocidos a nivel mundial como "Los Nuevos Legendarios Sannin".

Por otro lado, Ino había desarrollado nuevos ninjutsus médicos y se empezaba a rumorear que salía con Sai, pero esos tan solo eran chismes de la gente, ya que una vez los vieron besándose. Aunque a nadie le consta que sean verídicos esos hechos. Y ella también recompuso su vida y con ayuda de sus amigos superó poco a poco la muerte de Inochi Yamanaka.

Kakashi Hatake ahora cuidaba de Kurenai y de la pequeña hija de esta, quién casualmente se llamaba "Hinata".

Shino y Kiba eran los que más habían sentido la pérdida de Hinata, ahora en las misiones tenían que reclutar algún miembro de otro equipo, que por lo regular terminaba siendo Sai.

Aunque el hecho de que en la Mansión Hyuga todos se olvidaban de Hinata no era del todo cierto, Neji, en el fondo aún la recordaba y sin que nadie se diera cuenta visitaba la tumba de su prima….fuera de eso dentro de la Mansión el nombre sí estaba olvidado.

๑ ๑

Hinata e Itachi empezaban a llevarse mejor, por algún motivo ajeno a ellos parecía que ya se conocían desde hacía ya mucho tiempo. Y, surgió un sentimiento mutuo que no se podían explicar. _Amor._

Cada segundo que pasaba, Itachi se sentía más identificado con el silencio y sonrojo de Hinata, era como si estuviesen destinados a estar juntos, como si la muerte los hubiese unido. Con el pasar de los días el amor iba creciendo.

-Hinata…-El Uchiha se acercó a ella, un poco más, mirando los labios rosados de la Hyuga

-Itachi yo….

En ese momento él estaba dispuesto a darle un beso, pero sucedió algo extraño, era como si una fuerza misteriosa los hubiese repelido y los alejó mutuamente. Hinata estaba asustada e Itachi no encontraba el motivo por el cual se separaron. Ante ellos apareció un Ángel, este si era un Ángel ya que tenía el pelo, ojos y vestuario blancos.

-¿Qué se suponía que hacían?- El ángel los miró con intriga

Se sonrojaron, ¿Qué en el cielo no podían estar en libertad? Itachi había visto numerosas veces como su madre besaba a su padre en ese lugar ¿Por qué ellos no podían hacerlo?

-Hmp, bien…mi nombre es Harumi, soy la guardiana del amor en este cielo- dijo con firmeza- y bien, creo han infringido una regla muy importante

Itachi y Hinata se miraban confundidos

-Hmp, a juzgar por sus caras no deben de entender nada bien…- Harumi sacó un libro, ante la confusión de los dos y empezó a leer- Regla numero 132, fracción C "ningún muerto puede besar a otro muerto sin que hayan tenido un recuerdo en vida"

Itachi y Hinata se miraron intrigados, a decir verdad únicamente se habían conocido en el cielo, jamás en persona es mas…nunca se habían visto en vida, pero ahora se querían como nunca imaginaron quererse

-Hmp…¡no pongan esa cara!, bien, el caso es que ustedes dos en vida no tuvieron nada que ver…es un caso extraño ya que ustedes dos han creado un sentimiento muy fuerte que, debieron haber formado en vida.

-¿en vida?- preguntaron los dos al unísono.

-Vaya, vaya, creo tendré que explicarles con más calma…. Ustedes dos en vida nunca tuvieron un contacto, es mas… ¡jamás se conocieron!, pero cada persona tiene su destino y por un motivo ajeno uno de ustedes dos rompió ese destino y eso hizo que su "futuro" se viera envuelto en esto…Hmp, para ser más precisos ustedes desde que nacieron en vida estuvieron destinados a estar juntos pero….-

Itachi interrumpió, la verdad ese asunto lo estaba intrigando y exaltando

-¿pero qué?-

Harumi parecía verdaderamente molesta, a pesar de ser un ángel estaba irritada.

-Bien, sin más interrupciones ¡por favor!, como les decía uno de los dos rompió con ese destino y ocasionó que su amor no se consumara en vida, a decir verdad…ustedes estaban destinado a tener una vida juntos en vida y no en la muerte…¿no es curioso que ustedes dos se lleven bien y se quieran de la nada? Y bueno…son jóvenes y…a cada pareja se le da un espíritu o un ángel que los cuida a los dos y yo estuve encargada de ustedes desde que nacieron pero, en fin, ustedes crearon su destino…por ejemplo tú- señalo a Hinata- siempre fuiste la sombra de tu hermana cuando bien pudiste sobresalir y eso ocasionó que te interesaras en Naruto Uzumaki, a quién viste como modelo a seguir y esa admiración se volvió amor. Y tú- señaló a Itachi- si hubieses pensando en ti, y hubieses pensado más alternativas se hubiese evitado la matanza del Clan Uchiha y eso, fue un factor importante que cambio tu vida si no hubieses hecho eso…tu y Hinata estuvieran vivos en este preciso momento.

Quedaron helados, nunca se imaginaron que estuvieran destinados a estar juntos

-Pero que se le va hacer, están muertos- agregó Harumi.

-¿Pero entonces porque no nos podemos amar en este mundo?- preguntó muy confundida Hinata

-Bueno, hasta que formulan una buena pregunta, bien ya sabiendo que están muertos y que nunca se vieron en vida por el destino que ustedes eligieron, esa es la condena.

De repente, apareció una nube de polvo, a Itachi le trajo nostalgia eso ya que por lo general una nube de polvo aparecía cuando alguien hacia una invocación.

Apareció entre ellos otro Ángel, tenía una bola de cristal y era mucho más alta que Harumi, a diferencia de ella tenía un vestido de colores y ojos color marrón, su nombre era Hikari Haru (Luz de Primavera).

Itachi y Hinata miraban sorprendidos, de repente al Uchiha se le ocurre usar su chakra pero se dio cuenta de que no podía, justamente hasta ese punto se dio cuenta de que no podía usarlo y era como si jamás hubiese sido un ninja.

-Hikari-sama- Harumi se arrodilló.

Hikari Haru miro a los dos jóvenes y vio a Harumi quien estaba apenada por su previo comportamiento

-Harumi, te he dicho que no trates así a las personas, puedes retirarte

-Pero…pero…-

-Ya te llamare después-

Un silencio se hizo presente Itachi y Hinata no entendían para nada que significaba todo aquel alboroto, ellos pensaron que el cielo era un lugar tranquilo que carecía de "jefes" o "mandatarios"

-Hola, mi nombre es Hikari Haru, soy la representante de mantener el orden en el cielo.-dijo amablemente- siento mucho el comportamiento de Harumi pero ella es un poco impulsiva para comunicar las cosas-

Estaban apenados, asustados, confundidos, miles de emociones les pasaban

-Bien, como ya les explico Harumi ustedes estaban destinados a estar juntos pero bueno, ya sabemos su situación ahora bien…como se darán cuenta en este lugar vienen a parar ninjas de todas las naciones y algunos que no fueron ninjas pero murieron como si lo fueran, los ninjas que no cumplieron con alguno de sus propósitos se fueron al lugar gobernado por mi hermana gemela Takako Yami (Halcón de las tinieblas) bueno, ustedes dos en vista de que se conocieron en el cielo y no en vida no podrán mostrar caricias físicas, es decir besos entre otras cosas. Pero…. En fin he recibido órdenes de Shinigami-sama las cuales dice que su muerte no era necesaria que incluso el admite que nunca debió haber ocurrido.

-Eso significa que….

-Eso significa que deben dejar este lugar, si es que quieren amarse pero….hay una condición, o más bien varias condiciones…..

-¿Cuáles Hikari Haru?

-Bien, el Dios Shinigami quiere de vuelta sus almas en vida, pero hay una serie de condiciones la primera es que deben despedirse de sus familiares en este mundo…ya cuando llegue en verdad su tiempo los volverán a ver.

Itachi paso saliva…era difícil tener que despedirse de nuevo de su madre y de su padre…muy difícil

-La otra condición es que…sus recuerdos de este lugar serán borrados e incluso olvidaran que se conocen

-¿Cómo?-preguntaron los dos

-Bueno, ustedes regresaran a una etapa de su vida, y todo lo que sucedió en este tiempo no pasará…ya lo entenderán después, el punto es que no recordaran nada de lo sucedido hasta el momento, retrocederán en el tiempo junto a las personas que probablemente murieron y arrastraron en su destino.

Itachi frunció el ceño

-Bueno, la única condición para que sigan vivos es que logren mantener ese amor que en la muerte se tienen…creo que aquí es diferente en vez de "hasta que la muerte los separé" será "hasta que la vida los separé".

-¿O sea que nos tenemos que volver a enamorar?-

-No precisamente, pero si así lo entiendes, eso debe ser….esa es la única manera con la que pueden regresar a la vida, es una segunda oportunidad…a decir verdad a nadie se le había dado esta oportunidad

-¿y porque no la dan a nosotros?

-Bueno…porque ustedes tienen un amor que va mas allá de lo que este mundo puede entender, este es el mundo de la Luz…un mundo diferente al mundo del amor y la indiferencia…ese es asunto del mundo de la vida.

-Pe…pero… ¿no recordaremos nada de lo vivido y hasta ahora?

-Hmp, bueno recordaran hasta donde regresen en el tiempo, lo demás desde luego no lo recordaran…es como si despertaran cuando tienen 3 años, desde luego recordaran días pasados pero desde luego que no sabrá que pasara cuando tengan 12 años… ¿me explico?-

-Hai…pero si por algún motivo no podemos encontrar nuestro destino… ¿Qué pasaría?-

-Bueno, es imposible que no logren estar juntos ya que están marcados por el hilo rojo, invisible este conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. El hilo se puede estirar o contraer, pero nunca romper, así que es imposible que no se encuentren….

Itachi estaba sorprendido, creyó que esa era una leyenda que no existía…

-Entonces ¿estamos unidos por tal hilo rojo invisible?

-Así es, así que dense prisa…es momento de que se vayan a vivir la vida

_-Madre, Padre No tengo nada en contra de ustedes y seguramente los echaré de menos- _pensó Itachi en un suspiro

Hinata miro con ojos de amor a Itachi mientras le decía

-Ya verás que todo saldrá bien-

-Eso espero Hina-chan…

-No olvides que te amo…

-Ni tú olvides que eres lo más importante….

De repente, apareció una bola de cristal y había un gran agujero que conducía a un gran abismo…

* * *

_*Editado el 25/junio/2014*_

¡Konnichiwa! Gracias por leerme ;) verán, edité este capítulo y cuando leí dije "Oh por Dios, cuantas cosas nuevas pasaron en el manga durante el último año" Y fue entonces que agregué algunas por ahí, también corregí la ortografía de los verbos en tiempo pasado xDDD espero que les agrade el capítulo, en verdad, esperaré sus reviews y sus follows.

GRACIAS, :* ¡Sayonara!


	4. Ni dolor ni señal del tiempo

**No pain or sign of time.**

_-Capitulo 4-_

"_No pain or sign of time. So out of place don't wanna stay, I feel wrong and that's my sign. I've made up my mind. Gave me your hand but realize I just wanna say goodbye .Please understand I have to leave and carry on my own life"_

"_(Ni dolor, ni señal de tiempo. __Tan fuera de lugar no quiero estar, me siento mal y esa es mi señal_

_He tomado mi decisión. Me diste tu mano pero me di cuenta de que solo quiero decir adiós. Por favor entiende que tengo que irme y continuar con mi vida.)"_

๑

๑

A pesar de ser invierno era un día soleado. Noriko Hyuga estaba nerviosa, siempre había sido tímida y a veces se preguntaba como era que su esposo y líder de uno de los clanes más importantes de Konohoa se pudo fijar en ella, pero no había tiempo para esos pensamientos hoy era el dia en que él presentaría al _Souke_ a su pequeña hija Hinata, quien apenas cumplía 3 años de edad.

De repente una pequeña niña miraba a su madre, tenia el pelo corto mientras que dos mechones enmarcaban perfectamente bien su rostro, era muy hermosa sin embargo un evidente sonrojo se hacía presente en sus mejillas.

-Okaasan…- su voz era débil y fue casi inaudible incluso para su progenitora.

-Hinata-chan ¿estas nerviosa?-

La pequeña niña asintió con la cabeza ¡claro que estaba nerviosa!, a decir verdad nunca había conocido a nadie del Souke, alguna ocasión su padre le había explicado que el Clan Hyuga se dividía en dos: el Souke (al que por cierto ella permanecía) era la familia principal y el Bouke que era la familia secundaria donde el _"líder"_, por así llamarlo era su tío Hizashi Hyuga y su función era el de cuidar a los integrantes del Souke.

-Okaasan ¿veremos a Hizashi-san?

-Así es Hinata-chan, veremos a tu tío Hizashi y a tu primo mayor Neji

-¿Neji?

-Vamos querida, no seas tan nerviosa- Noriko se sonrojaba, Hinata se parecía mucho a ella ambas eran como dos gotas de agua.

Era el día 27 de diciembre, un día soleado para ser invierno.

Hiashi Hyuga estaba en la puerta principal del Clan, enfrente de él estaba su hermano gemelo Hizashi Hyuga y junto a él su pequeño hijo cuyo nombre era Neji Hyuga.

-Otousan ¿el es mi tío?- Neji tocó la espalda de su padre para llamar la atención.

-Neji-kun, deberías de darle mas respeto a Hiashi-sama, mira… ¿ves la niña que esta junto a esa señora?- Hizashi le susurró a su pequeño hijo, quién tenia 4 años.

-Hai- asintió Neji

-Bueno, ella es tu tía Noriko, ella es madre de tu prima menor Hinata…

-¿verdad que es muy bonita otousan?

Hizashi miro a su hijo con temor, el sabia lo que le pasaría en tan sólo unas horas.

Neji jamás había visto esa mirada en su padre sin embargo decidió que era mejor dejarlo así…

Hiashi se acercó a su hermano, mientras Hizashi hacia lo mismo. Ambos se saludaron

-Hizashi, te presento a la heredera del Clan, Hinata Hyuga-

Hinata se sintió muy apenada, por lo regular nunca salía de su cuarto y era de esas niñas que siempre eran calladas y reservadas. Hizashi observó a la niña, se veía tan indefensa y pequeña.

Noriko siguió con su mirada a su esposo una vez más, cómo queriéndole decir con la mirada sí estaba seguro de lo que iba hacer, en lo personal ella nunca estuvo de acuerdo con lo del _"sello"_ que les imponían a los integrantes del Bouke. Nunca estaría de acuerdo y el hecho de saber que su sobrino padecería de ello le llenaba de tristeza su corazón.

-Mucho gusto en conocerla, Hinata-sama- Hizashi hizo una leve reverencia.

Hinata asintió con la cabeza mientras es escondía atrás de su padre. Neji por un lado encontró simpática a la pequeña niña

-Hinata-chan- Neji le esbozó una gran sonrisa, de inmediato Hizashi le dio un codazo a su hijo, ya que esa no era la manera en la que se debería dirigir a su prima, que más que su prima a partir del día de hoy seria su _"protegida"_ la persona a la que tenia que cuidar y proteger con su vida sí fuera necesario.

-Lo siento…Hinata-sama- se disculpó mientras veía los ojos de su tío Hiashi Hyuga al ver la falta de respeto y eso ocasionó que se sintiera confundido respecto a todo.

-No…no te p-preocupes Neji-niisan- la voz que emanaba Hinata era dulce.

-Bien- Hiashi Hyuga rompió con la atmósfera que se formaba- Neji, acompáñame, por favor- Hizashi soltó la mano de su Neji, aquél día no podría ser olvidado, su hijo sería marcado de por vida con el sello del _"pájaro enjaulado"._

* * *

Dos años más tarde...

Después del acontecimiento en donde Neji había recibido el sello del _"pájaro enjaulado" _habían pasado muchas cosas. Una de ellas era que semanas más tarde de que él y Hinata se conocieran, intrusos de la Aldea Oculta Entre las Nubes secuestraron a la heredera del Souke y su padre Hiashi Hyuga asesinó a los raptores de su hija. En respuesta la aldea quiso la vida de Hiashi Hyuga para así evitar un conflicto interno.

Al no quedar otra opción, Hizashi Hyuga se ofreció para ir en nombre de su hermano y así proteger al Souke.

Nadie podría sospecharlo, en cuánto a actitudes Hiashi y Hizashi eran opuestos pero si nos basamos en apariencias eran físicamente dos gotas de agua.

_"El deber del Bouke es proteger al Souke"-_ esas fueron las palabras que resonaban en el corazón de Neji cada que recordaba a su padre.

Neji después de eso se portó distante y frío con Hinata, internamente la culpaba de la muerte innecesaria de su padre. Evidentemente el no quedó en la calle cómo uno más de los huérfanos de Konohoa, sino que quedó al cuidado de su tío Hiashi, pero siempre manteniendo la posición de miembro de la familia secundaria.

Noriko, madre de Hinata acababa de dar a luz a un nuevo miembro del Souke, Hanabi Hyuga.

Su padre estaba muy orgulloso por el acontecimiento. Hinata tenía 5 años cuando su hermana nació, desde luego que eso ocasionó que ella ya no fuera la única en ese Clan ya que ahora las miradas estaban puestas en su hermana menor.

Por algún motivo, Hinata se sentía sola como si algo le faltase pero… _¿qué?,_ se suponía lo tenía todo, era heredera del Clan mas privilegiado de Konohoa, la familia más rica y de mejores costumbres además de ser la heredera.

Pero algo le faltaba, una sensación bastante extraña.

Los días pasaron y a su madre, Noriko le detectaron una enfermedad crónica que era imposible detener, su muerte era evidente.

Apenas Hiashi Hyuga se enteró de la enfermedad de su esposa, cayó en una severa depresión ignorando completamente a su hija, quien a su vez ignoraba lo que pasaba en esa casa. Por lo regular Hinata siempre estaba en el patio oliendo flores y mirando hacia el cielo en busca de algo o de alguien. Siempre buscaba los brazos de su okaasan, ya que con ella podía sentirse segura, además de que su madre era la única persona que no le hacía miradas raras en ese clan.

Un día, sin previo aviso de la noche a la mañana, su madre murió.

Ese día su padre estuvo de muy mal genio, su hermana Hanabi quien apenas tenía meses de nacida lloraba como nunca antes había llorado cómo sí supiera lo que estaba pasando. Hinata sintió un nudo en la garganta y sintió como algo le oprimía el pecho de tal manera que pudo oír algo romperse en ella, por primera vez en su vida lloró en silencio.

* * *

-¡Hinata! te he dicho mil veces que no debes bajar la guardia- suspiró Hiashi- ¡Eres un caso perdido!

-Otousan, pro-prometo ha-hacerlo mejor ¡en verdad!- Hinata se levantaba del suelo con dificultad, pudo sentir su corazón latiendo rápidamente.

-Ya llevas meses con el taijutsu básico y no puedes dominarlo, eres una vergüenza Hinata incluso Hanabi quién tiene una edad menor que tú puede dominar mejor el taijutsu- Hiashi salía del dōjō familiar.

_-¿Por qué no puedo hacer nada bien? ¿Por qué mi otousan no ve lo mucho que me esfuerzo? ¡Porque no soy fuerte! ¿Por qué estoy llorando de nuevo?_

Los pensamientos de Hinata se vieron interrumpidos cuando entró un joven de pelo castaño mucho más alto que ella y tenía un protector de Konohoa en la frente

-Quizá debería ocuparse a otras cosas Hinata-sama. Usted no sirve para kunoichi de Konohoa Hiashi-sama debería considerar darse por vencido en su entrenamiento.

-Neji-niisan…

Neji salió del dōjō donde anteriormente se encontraba Hinata entrenando con su padre. Ella sentía como el corazón se le oprimía, así que decidió dar una vuelta ¡esta vez sí podría salirse a escondidas de su clan!

* * *

Era de las primeras veces que Hinata lograba salir del barrio del Clan Hyuga sola, a decir verdad era la primera vez que podía estar a sola. Ya era momento, tenía siete años de edad y se sentía lo suficientemente capaz como para poder caminar fuera del barrio de los Hyuga. A lo lejos veía como niños y niñas de su edad se divertían jugando, otros niños jugaban a ser ninjas, se les veía ya que cada uno había construido armas ninjas de cartón. Hinata veía todo eso y le agradaba, por un momento deseó unirse a su juego pero después se dio cuenta que ella jamás había jugado a eso y, además le daba miedo acercarse a esos niños, de todos los chicos que había visto uno le llamó la atención: ese chico estaba observando jugar a alguien jugar futbol shinobi (una especie de futbol soccer la diferencia era que los niños podían usar ninjutsu a su favor, con tal de no herir a nadie) Hinata vio mas allá de ese chico tendría quizá unos trece o doce años y portaba un protector de Konohoa. Ella sonrió seguro ese chico era lo suficientemente fuerte… lamentablemente ella no podía decir lo mismo de su persona.

Se sentó a observar como el árbol de cerezo tiraba sus hermosas flores eso le encantaba. Años atrás ella y su madre se dedicaban al cultivo y cuidado del jardín de su clan, ella con el tiemp lo seguía haciendo, aunque eso le traía recuerdos de su madre que a la vez no quería recordar porque dolía, claro que dolía.

_-¿Quién es esa niña? Se ve tan solitaria… es raro que no juegue con los demás chicos…a juzgar por esos ojos debe ser una Hyuga….-_pensó para sí mismo Itachi quién seguía observando cómo jugaba su hermano menor, Sasuke Uchiha.

Itachi se acercó poco a poco a esa niña quien estaba sentada a la sombra de un árbol de cerezos.

-Hola- le dijo mientras le sonreía, Hinata se sonrojó demasiado, era bastante raro que alguien que no fuera de su clan le hablara, ni siquiera en la Academia Ninja hablaba con otros chicos, desde luego que no fueran su primo y eso a duras penas, ya que él la trataba como escoria.

-H-hola- contestó mientras lo observaba.

-¿Por qué no juegas con los demás? ¿No te agrada el juego?- Itachi se sentó junto a ella, a la sombra del árbol de cerezos.

-Etto- Hinata jugaba con sus dedos- No puedo jugar

-¿estás lastimada?- preguntó Itachi, preocupado de que la niña que tenía junto a él tuviera algo.

-N-no- negó con su cabeza.

-Bueno, mi nombre es Itachi Uchiha ¿y tú, cómo te llamas?

-Mi nombre es Hi-Hinata Hyuga

-Oh vaya… supongo vas en la Academia Ninja

-Si- se sonrojó, cosa que Itachi encontró adorable e inocente.

-¿Sabes? Mi hermano va en la Academia Ninja, se llama Sasuke

-¿Sasuke Uchiha?-preguntó intrigada Hinata

-Sí, él es mi otouto

Hinata se quedó callada un buen tiempo, mientras Itachi la seguía mirando, por alguna razón encontró algo adorable en esa pequeña niña. Él tenía 12 años y esa chica apenas tendría unos siete años, la misma edad que su hermano Sasuke

De repente, Tokuma Hyuga iba corriendo hacia donde estaba Hinata

-¡Hinata-sama!- gritó preocupado

Hinata volvió la mirada hacia donde la llamaban, su sueño de estar libre por un momento se había agotado pero, se sentía feliz de que por fin pudo conocer lo que había detrás del distrito Hyuga, incluso conoció a una nueva persona, Itachi Uchiha

El la miró un poco confundido por su acción, conocía a Tokuma Hyuga. Por increíble que pareciera, ambos trabajaban juntos algunas veces en misiones, pero le sorprendió más como es que le llamaban "sama" a Hinata.

-Lo-lo siento Itachi-san, me tengo que ir ¡adiós!- Hinata corría hacia donde estaba Tokuma Hyuga

Itachi sintió una rara sensación que ni el mismo pudo expresar, él era un chico que había crecido demasiado rápido se rumoreaba que el próximo año seria miembro del Escuadrón ANBU y sería sin duda el miembro más joven, además de que se graduó de chunnin a la edad de 5 años. Él no tuvo tiempo de infancia y, por algún motivo notó que a esa niña se la estaban quitando también.

-Hinata-sama, nos ha preocupado mucho- Tokuma caminaba junto a ella, mirándola con un aura de enojo.

-Lo-lo siento mu-mucho-

-Hiashi-sama la está esperando en su recamara, debe ir a verlo- indicó Tokuma a la pequeña niña.

* * *

Hiashi Hyuga fruncía el ceño, era la primera y última vez que su hija se escaparía de esa manera del distrito del Clan Hyuga. Además, estaba molesto, las notas del último bimestre de la Academia Ninja no eran nada buenas, es cierto que había sacado 8 en todo pero no era como Neji Hyuga quien, a pesar de ser de la rama secundaria había sacado 10 en absolutamente todo, estaba decepcionado profundamente de su propia hija y la consideraba ya un caso perdido.

-Hinata- se levantó de su asiento- ¡¿Dónde estabas metida?!

-Lo lo siento padre…yo…estaba….-

-¡Hinata! ¡Colmas mi paciencia!, ya me arte que siempre te excuses y pidas perdón por todo lo que haces ¿sabes? ¡Eso es un defecto!, eres demasiado gentil… además de ser un caso perdido para mí y para el clan.

Hinata sentía de nuevo ese nudo recorriendo su garganta, últimamente lo sentía a todo momento ya no le sorprendía sentir esa opresión en el pecho mientras hablaba con alguien del clan Hyuga. Clan que "supuestamente debía evitar que ella estuviera en riesgo" si tan sólo supieran que ella sufría por culpa de quienes decían protegerla. Sin embargo siempre mostraba una sonrisa cálida en todo momento, incluso, mostraba esa sonrisa a aquellos que la herían, siempre lo hacía ante todo, nunca dejaba ver sus lagrimas aunque quisieran salir, aunque quisiera gritar de dolor ella siempre sonreía.

* * *

-Itachi- Fugaku Uchiha llamó a su hijo, una vez que vio que este se dirigía a su habitación.

-¿Qué sucede otousan?

-Bueno, hoy es el día en que Sasuke se gradúa y me es imposible asistir a la ceremonia, podría asistir a la comida que se celebra pero no puedo asistir a la entrega final de documentos. Por ello te pido de favor que asistas-

Itachi miró a su padre, es cierto que amaba a su pequeño otouto con todo su corazón pero esas eran obligaciones de su padre , sin embargo asintió con la cabeza, a pesar de todo no se perdería ver como su hermano recibiría sus primeras calificaciones de la Academia Ninja. Y, después de ello entraría al Segundo Nivel para, finalmente entrar al Nivel 3 donde les asignaran un equipo donde debería hacer misiones. Itachi nunca pasó por ello, así que quería que su hermano Sasuke lo disfrutara al máximo.

-¡Niisan!- gritó Sasuke a lo lejos.

Sasuke, ya tenía 8 años sin embargo Itachi era su modelo a seguir, su hermano, un héroe para su vista, el shinobi mas poderoso, claro…también Shisui, su primo mayor de Itachi y de él. Era poderoso pero, sin duda Itachi ocupaba un lugar enorme en su corazón.

-Creo que alguien debe ir a recoger sus papeles de preparación del Nivel I de la Academia Ninja-dijo Itachi sonriendo

-¡Niisan! ¿Verdad que me acompañaras?-

-Desde luego otouto, no me perdería por nada ver como se gradúa mi pequeño, ven aquí- Itachi acercaba a su hermano, mientras le daba un ligero y pequeño golpe en su frente.

-¡Auch! ¡Ya verás que cuando sea grande con ese protector ninja no me podrás ni tocar!-

-¡Hay que ver!-

Itachi llevaba cargando de caballito a su otouto, lo quería más que a nadie en ese mundo. Pero detrás de esa sonrisa se escondía un mundo de sentimientos ocultos que nadie podía imaginar, él apenas había sido transferido a ANBU pero no por gusto, sino porque era doble espía…servía a Konohoa mientras servía al Clan Uchiha.

Su clan siempre había estado en busca de poder desde tiempos inmemorables, desde tiempos en que el Clan Senju y el Clan Uchiha hicieron un pacto, pero todo se agudizó cuando sucedió el ataque de Kyubi hacía ya 8 años a Konohoa. Como el hombre enmascarado que causó tal tragedia se hizo llamar "Madara Uchiha" todos estaban en contra del Clan diciendo que eran unos traidores, entre otras cosas, por ese mismo motivo habían sido destituidos muchos miembros del ANBU. Además de que el 3er Hokage para darle gusto al Clan Hyuga mandó a vivir en las fronteras a todo el Clan Uchiha como si fueran unos delincuentes, desde luego que eso no cayó en gracia para Fugaku Uchiha, quien era líder del Clan Uchiha, pero era imposible hacer algo al respecto, de hecho el Tercer Hokage puso al mando de la Policía de Konohoa a Fugaku Uchiha y a miembros del Clan Uchiha, cosa que irritó bastante al Clan Hyuga, ya que ellos decían que eran fieles a Konohoa y nunca se les había privilegiado de ese modo. Desde ese tiempo Fugaku y Hiahsi tuvieron muchas disputas por ver quién era el Clan más fuerte e importante de Konohoa, pero tal parecía que con el pasar de los años todo se había olvidado, cuando en realidad no era así, por eso, Itachi servía de doble espía, técnicamente a ojos de cualquier persona traicionaba a su Clan, a su familia, al Clan Uchiha. Pero las cosas no iban por ese rumbo, desde pequeño le había tocado la Tercera Guerra Mundial Shinobi y tuvo que aprender a ser fuerte mientras veía cuerpos de personas tiradas en el piso, mientras no sabía si mañana estaría vivo o si sus padres vivirán para la noche. La vida se había vuelto una constante lucha. Y el miedo poco a poco se había perdido. Todo era dolor, ese era el mundo shinobi. Lo peor era la misión que posiblemente le asignarían, tenía miedo. La misión podría consistir en aniquilar a todo su Clan para así evitar un golpe de estado interno, ya que todos apuntaban a su padre y como Itachi servía de doble herramienta tanto para Konohoa y para su Clan, debía proteger lo que su voluntad de fuego señalaba: la aldea de Konohoa.

Itachi cada noche se guardaba ese secreto que lo carcomía, no sabía cuando le dirían en ANBU esa orden, tenía miedo, el jamás quiso estar en ANBU y jamás quiso la vida que le tocó, pero ese era su destino como shinobi, pero al ver a su otouto sonreír era como si hubiese esperanza. Sasuke era el motivo por el cual Itachi seguía de pie y seguía luchando sin caer en falsos pasos, el simple hecho de salvar a su pequeño otouto pasara lo que pasara era su prioridad ante todas las cosas de ese mundo, Sasuke Uchiha lo era todo para él.

Mientras Itachi pensaba en todas las cosas que lo atormentaban, no se había dado cuenta que ya habían llegado a la Academia.

Sasuke estaba alado suyo como queriendo decir _"miren todos, este es mi hermano mayor, Itachi Uchiha"._

Todas las miradas estaban puestas en Sasuke e Itachi mientras entraban a un salón donde se encontraba Iruka-sensei. Las niñas murmuraban entre si de lo guapo que era Sasuke e incluso algunas chicas mayores se emocionaban al ver a Itachi Uchiha quién era un adolescente de 13 años.

Todas encontraban adorable a ese dúo de hermanos.

Itachi se sentó junto a su hermano mientras escuchaba una plática de Iruka-sensei dirigida hacia los padres y tutores de los alumnos. Todos lo miraban a él, como queriéndole decir _"¿Dónde está el padre de Sasuke_?" pero no le importaba, su hermano lo era todo para él y en lo absoluto le importaban esas miradas y esos comentarios.

-_Uchiha Sasuke-_ dijo Iruka mientras entregaba una boleta de calificaciones a Itachi Uchiha - _¡Felicitaciones Uchiha-san!-_

Itachi sonrió, sin duda era el "adulto adolescente "más joven que se encontraba en ese salón todos los demás eran jefes de familia y se encontraba una que otra madre de familia como Tsume Inuzuka. Fijó sus miradas a otros miembros y, encontró al Clan Aburame, al Yamanaka, Akimichi, Nara e incluso se encontró con Hiashi Hyuga quien tenía alrededor a sus dos _¿hijos?,_ Itachi frunció el ceño, desde luego que esa era la chica que hace un año se encontró mientras estaba en la sombra de un árbol de cerezos, era irreconocible confundirla, tenía ese mismo corte de cabello y un kimono muy bonito, era muy adorable esa niña, pero el chico de junto no parecía su hermano quizá era algún pariente porque tenían el mismo tipo de ojos.

Itachi observó la boleta de su hermano. Tenía puros dieces a excepción de una pequeña nota que decía _"debe afianzar el trabajo en equipo"_fuera de eso toda su boleta era impecable, sin duda Itachi se sentía orgulloso de ser su hermano.

A la salida se organizó una comida con todos los estudiantes que habían concluido su nivel I de preparación en la Academia Ninja. Itachi se sentó con su hermano en una mesa en lo que su madre llegaba. A Itachi se le hizo interesante ver a un pequeño niño de la misma edad que su hermano sentado en un columpio, lucia solitario con una mirada de tristeza. Sasuke se levantó serio de su lugar ya que muchas niñas le hacían preguntas, cosa que lo irritaba completamente. Así que decidió dar una vuelta. Itachi decidió seguir a su hermano, no es que fuera su sombra o que fuera su guardaespaldas pero en sí era poco el tiempo que convivía con su otouto, el trabajo en ANBU lo consumía totalmente. Y de paso, esa era una manera de ver el mundo con otros ojos, con su hermano era una persona dulce y hasta cierto punto sensible cosa contraria a lo que era en ANBU.

-Naruto- saludó Sasuke.

Itachi quedó sorprendido, después de todo ese niño era hijo del Cuarto Hokage, si bien ese era un secreto que pocos sabían Itachi no podía divulgarlo así que miró al pequeño niño que veía fijamente a su hermano

-Sasuke- Naruto saltó del columpio para acercarse a su amigo.

-Hmp ¡ahora si te ganaré en carreras!-gritó Sasuke

Naruto quedó anonado

-¡Eso es trampa Sasuke!-

Itachi vio graciosa la escena, al parecer su hermano había retado al Uzumaki a una carrera pero se dio cuenta de que Naruto había dejado caer su boleta de calificaciones el rostro de Itachi palideció al ver sus pésimas notas, se sorprendió que siendo hijo del Cuarto Hokage no hubiese heredado su poder pero después se sintió culpable por esos pensamientos ya que, a diferencia de Sasuke, Naruto había crecido solo sin el amor de un hermano o de padres. Eso sin duda debió haber influido en sus notas pero le llamó la atención que tenía un 10 en "velocidad" Itachi rió para sí mismo, eso si había lo había heredado del Cuarto Hokage quien se hacía llamar _"el relámpago amarillo de Konohoa"_ por su gran velocidad, ahora comprendía porque Sasuke lo retaba a carreras de velocidad.

Mikoto había llegado junto a su esposo Fugaku a la comida que se celebraba cada año como graduación, en este caso iban a la graduación de su hijo Sasuke.

-Itachi ¿Dónde está tu hermano?- preguntó Mikoto preocupada al ver que Sasuke no se encontraba

-No te preocupes Okaasan, mi otouto está jugando con un amigo- respondió con una enorme sonrisa mientras le entregaba la boleta de calificaciones a su padre.

-Hmp- dijo Fugaku –No está nada mal-

-¿Y esa boleta Itachi?- señaló Mikoto.

-Ah, esto- Itachi se rascó la cabeza- Es que el amigo de mi hermano salió tan rápido a jugar que dejó caer la boleta, se trata de Naruto Uzumaki

Mikoto sonrió, hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba el apellido Uzumaki, era sin duda el apellido de su amiga Kushina, quién fue alguna vez esposa del Cuarto Hokage, Minato Namikaze.

-¿Podemos incluirlo en la cena Okaasan?- Itachi acomodaba los platos en la pequeña mesa que estaba puesta improvisadamente.

-Desde luego cariño, los amigos de Sasuke serian como mis hijos aunque debo admitir que Sasuke no es un chico que haga muchos amigos-

Como si hubiesen invocado a Sasuke y a Naruto, estos aparecieron en una nube de polvo mientras empujaban a algunos niños que se interponían en su camino

-¡Gané!- gritó eufórico Naruto

-¡No es cierto, gané yo!-

Itachi vio adorable esa acción al ver a Sasuke enojado, a decir verdad debía reconocer que el Uzumaki había ganado a pesar de que Sasuke había hecho una pequeña trampa de arrancar antes.

-Otouto, no seas envidioso…Naruto ha ganado- dijo Itachi a sabiendas de que su hermano se enojaría y demostraría un ataque de celos.

-¿Ves, ves? – Naruto sacó la lengua.

-Hmp….- Sasuke vio a su madre y a su padre quienes estaban sentados, su madre había preparado onigris, no por nada esa era la comida favorita de Sasuke.

Naruto miró nostálgico, el nunca se había sentado a comer en familia así que decidió marcharse pero de pronto sintió como si algo le faltase ¡su boleta!

-Sasuke ¿has visto mi boleta de calificaciones?- dijo Naruto un poco pálido...

-Aquí esta Naruto- Itachi extendió su mano

-Oh…arigato Itachi- e hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-¿Sabes? Debes mejorar eso de shurikenjutsu, además de no bajar la guardia-

-Hmp- bufó Sasuke con un tono de celos.

-Naruto ¿te gustaría quedarte a comer?- preguntó Mikoto, mientras ponía un plato extra en la mesa.

Naruto se sintió muy feliz, era la primera vez en sus ocho años de vida que comería en familia, aquello le agradó bastante y aceptó de inmediato…aunque Sasuke no se veía de buena cara pero, en el fondo Naruto era el único amigo que tenia Sasuke de verdad.

* * *

_*Editado el 29 de noviembre de 2014*_

Más de cinco meses que no actualizaba, esto debería ser imperdonable. Pero una vez dije "terminaré mis fics" y ¡lo haré!. Espero este capítulo sea de su agrado, es largo para compensar el tiempo que les hice esperar. A partir de ahora actualizaré más rápido.

Hago la aclaración una vez más para quién no lo sepa, "Afterlife" es un fic creación mía, orginalmente la publiqué y la concebí en mi cuenta llamada "Tamahara-chan", notese que "Tamahara-chan/ Tamahara Uzumaki y Karou Uzumaki" son las mismas cuentas, sólo que, por problemas que tuve ya no pude ingresar a las dos primeras cuentas. Así que no crean que es un plagio o algo, a decir verdad, he hecho modificaciones en este fic en cuanto a redacción y he eliminado o aumentado algunos diálogos. Espero me sigan

Un review, ¿si?

¡Sayoooooooooooo!


	5. Caído en este lugar

**Fallen into this place**

_-Capítulo 5-_

"Fallen into this place, just giving you a small taste of your afterlife here so stay, you'll be back here soon anyway"

("Caído en este lugar, dándote una pequeña probada de tu otra vida, así que quédate, volverás de todas formas")

๑

๑

Ya habían pasado algunos días desde que Sasuke se graduó del Nivel I de la Academia Ninja, Itachi estaba orgulloso de su pequeño hermano sin embargo sus sentimientos se oscurecían por el inminente miedo a las ordenes de los superiores. El sabía que sólo era cuestión de ganar tiempo para que finalmente le ordenaran el asesinato del Clan Uchiha.

Tendría que ser más fuerte, más que nada por su hermano y así lo haría, sin embargo una preocupación lo emanaba – aparte de las que ya tenía- y era la nota que estaba en la boleta de su hermano "debe reforzar el trabajo en equipo".

Fugaku al parecer había ignorado esa nota por completo, pero ese no era el caso de Itachi.

Él pensaba que por lo menos esos días podría estar con su hermano porque tenía algunos días de descanso más se rumoreaba entre los altos mandos que ahora tendría que ser líder del escuadrón ANBU a la edad de los casi catorce años, y eso aumentaba su presión emocional.

Era evidente que estaba preocupado por su hermano, pero ¿cómo ayudarlo? Entonces, se le ocurrió que hablaría con su padre sobre la situación de su hermano. Caminó hacia el comedor en donde se encontraba el patriarca de los Uchiha. El hombre en cuestión leía cómodamente el periódico, acompañado de una taza de café negro.

-Otousan- se escuchó decir a Itachi.

-¿Qué sucede Itachi?- Fugaku mientras se acomodaba en su silla de estar

-Quisiera hablar con usted, si me lo permite-

-Claro, siéntate- dejó de leer su periódico y lo puso al lado suyo, miró con seriedad a Itachi eran pocas las veces que su hijo le pedía hablar, además considerando la hora era muy de mañana seguro debía ser un asunto importante.

-Vera, me preocupa mi otouto, había una nota en su boleta que decía que necesitaba reforzar el trabajo en equipo, es cierto que es muy bueno en todas las áreas pero, me gustaría que conviviera con niños de su edad…-

Fugaku frunció el ceño, no entendía a que venía esa plática, cuando Itachi se acercó a él creyó que era para pedirle autorización en algún asunto del ANBU o cosas de esa magnitud.

-Considero que Sasuke es un chico que no le gusta la convivencia- dijo secamente Fugaku mientras volvía a tomar el periódico, a Itachi le molestó en el fondo que su padre fuera tan seco en asuntos familiares pero decidió expresar las cosas sin rodeos, de esa manera se le había educado.

-Me gustaría que Uzumaki Naruto viviera en esta casa-

Fugaku tiró de nueva cuenta el periódico y se veía una cara de molestia en su rostro, hace días Naruto estuvo en la comida familiar y bueno, el chico no era un gran shinobi, tenia malas calificaciones además de ser contenedor del zorro de nueve colas y ahora su hijo mayor le decía que sería de su agrado que viviera en la casa, esa propuesta sacó de sus casillas a Fugaku

-¡¿Qué te ha pasado Itachi?!- Itachi retrocedió un poco en la posición en la que estaba, sabía que cuando su padre se enojaba empezaba a lanzar fuego y lanzar golpes en todas direcciones, así que prefirió suavizar la situación.

-Otousan, nunca le he pedido un favor como este pero, considero que Naruto es el único amigo de Sasuke además- añadió Itachi con el mismo tono de voz sereno y pasivo de siempre – creo que ese niño necesita de amor, comprensión y que alguien le ponga atención.

-Eso es problema de él y no nuestro, nada tenemos que ver con los asuntos de terceras personas. Los asuntos que sean del Clan nos incumben y si acaso uno que otro de la Aldea, pero ¿Uzumaki Naruto?

-Otousan, imagínese que usted fue el Cuarto Hokage y que, tuvo que sellarme con el chakra de kyubi, ¿no le hubiera gustado que alguno de sus 'amigos' se hicieran cargo de mí?-

Fugaku se puso tenso, nunca lo había pensado así, a decir verdad Kushina Uzumaki algunas veces tomaba el té con Mikoto y muy raras veces Minato platicaba con él en temas relacionados a la aldea, debía reconocer que era una persona formidable aunque, nunca había convivido con Naruto….

-Hmp- un pequeño bufido salió de Fugaku con tono de molestia y con un significado de _'tienes razón Itachi'_

-Por ese motivo me agradaría que viviera en casa, vera…yo no estaré mucho tiempo aquí, hay fuertes rumores que dicen que me asignaran a líder ANBU y no estaré aquí para cuando mi otouto me necesite, sé que los tiene a ustedes pero nada como el amor y afecto de un hermano- dijo Itachi – además, si por gastos no quiere a Uzumaki yo personalmente me haré cargo de los gastos de Naruto, no en balde trabajo en ANBU-

Fugaku miró con severidad a su hijo, las palabras que dijo antes tocaron un poco del sentimentalismo que aún tenía, a decir verdad si sus hijos fueran odiados en la aldea por tener el poder de un bijuu, lo mínimo que le hubiera gustado es que alguna familia o algún amigo suyo se hiciera cargo de la educación de sus hijos…

-Ah, qué remedio, hablaré con tu madre de esto si ella lo aprueba bienvenido sea- y volvió a tomar el periódico.

-¡Niisan!- gritó Sasuke mientras corría a abrazar a su hermano

-Otouto ¿tan temprano estas despierto?

Sasuke miró a su hermano mayor, sin duda lo admiraba, ese porte de shinobi, la forma en que entrenaba, admiraba todo de él y su sueño era superarlo pero le era casi imposible…pero aun así seguiría intentado

-¿Podemos entrenar?- preguntó Sasuke en un tono que en vez de ser de petición era más bien de mandato.

-Lo siento otouto, ya será para la próxima- Itachi le dio un leve golpe en la frente y se fue.

-¡Itachi, Sasuke!- gritó Mikoto desde la cocina -¡el desayuno está listo!-

* * *

El día transcurrió como de costumbre, Itachi se levantó de la mesa de desayunar para caminar un rato por la Aldea, tuvo anteriormente un sueño que no lo dejó en paz…

_Era un pasillo largo, se reconoció a sí mismo por la vestimenta y algunos rasgos físicos característicos de él. Era la imagen de sí mismo pero años mayor. Un pasillo totalmente largo y lleno de luz blanca. Había una chica que tenía el pelo negro azulado y estaba de espaldas, por la luz que emanaba la mujer no pudo verle la cara, mas sintió que la mano de ella se juntaba con la suya y le dijo "no temas Itachi todo saldrá bien" pero una tercera voz que nunca había oído en su vida apareció y dijo __"__Caído en este lugar, dándote una pequeña probada de tu otra vida, así que quédate, volverás de todas formas"._

Ese sueño no lo había dejado dormir, por ello se sentía cansado y abrumado así que decidió decirle 'no' a Sasuke para así caminar un buen rato, últimamente se sentía extraño consigo mismo como si lo que estuviera haciendo ya lo hubiese vivido, una sensación bastante extraña.

_-Debe ser el trabajo, me está afectando…sólo espero no volverme tarado como Shisui-_ pensaba Itachi.

Justamente cuando iba caminando sintió una rara sensación en su cuerpo, en vez de girar a la calle de la izquierda su cuerpo le indicaba que a la derecha ¿Por qué? Por un momento no lo entendió pero decidió que no había nada de malo en caminar a otra dirección, así que lo hizo.

Siguió caminando por una calle algo solitaria y se dio cuenta que estaba en zona del Clan Hyuga, lo notaba por las personas que lo miraban _¿Qué hago aquí? _era lo que pensaba Itachi con cada paso caminado, no lo comprendía era como si su cuerpo no se moviera a su voluntad y lo hiciera otra persona _¿Shisui me habrá dominado con su genjutsu? No…eso es imposible, no puedo notar chakra de él ¿Qué me pasa? _sus pensamientos fueron abruptamente interrumpidos al ver a esa niña que había visto hacia unos días en la comida de graduación, Hinata. La vio sentada con el mismo semblante de la última vez en la que ella estaba sentada a la sombra de un árbol de cerezos, se dirigió hacia ella y sintió como si esta vez sus pies se movieran a su voluntad, la observó tan solitaria que decidió hacerle algún tipo de platica, al fin y al cabo estaban en zona Hyuga y no deberían regañarla por platicar con un 'desconocido Uchiha'

-Hola- dijo Itachi mientras se ponía enfrente de ella,

Hinata no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Itachi hasta que notó su sombra enfrente de ella, de inmediato se ruborizó

-H-Hola- fue lo único que se escuchó decir de la pequeña niña de ocho años

-Una niña tan linda como tú no debería estar tan sola- comentó Itachi con un poco de pena, hasta el mismo se auto sorprendía de que le hablara a una chica, por lo general era del tipo 'introvertido' que no le hablaba a nadie a menos que ese 'alguien' le hablara.

-Itachi-san…- la niña comenzó a mostrar sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Itachi se sorprendió de que la niña supiera su nombre, eso era extraño…más porque no convivían mucho.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- por lo general Itachi lograba descifrar a las personas con una simple mirada, pero Hinata era diferente no podía descifrar lo que sus ojos decían simplemente veía tristeza y soledad pero no podía descifrarla más allá de eso, era raro ya que por ejemplo el podía descifrar lo que pensaba Shisui o lo que pensaba Sasuke, entre otras personas, pero con Hinata era diferente eso hizo que ella despertara en Itachi un sentimiento de 'interés'

-Venia de entrenar…yo...etto...estaba entrenando-

Itachi notó que la niña estaba triste ¿Por qué?

-Entrenar no te debería poner triste ¿sabes?

-N-no no estoy triste p-por ello-

Itachi la observó, esa chica era diferente a todas las que había conocido en trece años de vida, era callada, tímida, retraída y misteriosa si era el adjetivo para calificarla 'misteriosa'

-Entonces ¿por qué estas triste?-

Hinata suspiro, fue entonces cuando Itachi entendió que la chica no quería hablar del asunto

_-¡Hinata-sama!- dijo Hiashi desesperado- ¡eres un caso perdido! ¡sal inmediatamente de mi vista antes que….!-_

_Hinata se puso de pie, se había lastimado un poco los brazos, sin duda su primo Neji pegaba fuerte y ella…como siempre era la débil así que en vez de hacer enojar a su padre desapareció de su vista, la verdad es que todo ese día había sido un tanto complicado para ella, para empezar tuvo un sueño bastante complejo en donde aparecía ella un poco más grande de edad y enfrente de ella había un chico de cabello negro, y se le veían unas ojeras que sin duda se veían bien en él, y este chico le decía que todo saldría bien, pero no recordaba mucho sólo que una voz ajena a ella decía_ "_caída en este lugar, dándote una pequeña probada de tu otra vida, así que quédate, volverás de todas formas", ese sueño confundió bastante a Hinata así que decidió correr del lugar y así fue como llegó a parar a donde ella estaba sentada en una tremenda soledad pero ya no estaba tan sola porque enfrente de ella estaba Itachi Uchiha_

-Si no quieres hablar de ello, no importa- esbozó Itachi una sonrisa, interrumpiendo los recuerdos de Hinata

-Etto…está bien Itachi-san-

Itachi vio de reojo como la niña tenía un buen moretón en su rodilla derecha, supuso de inmediato se debía al entrenamiento.

-¿Cómo vas en la Academia Hinata-san?- preguntó para romper el hielo que se había formado.

-Etto…no me quejo-

-¿Hmp? Te aseguro que te irá muy bien en tus futuros entrenamientos y en tus futuras misiones-

-Ari-arigato Itachi-san-

-No tienes porque agradecer te deseo lo mejor-

Hinata sintió como si Itachi fuera la única persona que la alentaba a seguir adelante y que era el único que le deseaba suerte en algo…era la única persona que hacia eso y ni siquiera se hablaban muy bien, era apenas la segunda vez que conversaban frente a frente

-Itachi-san…usted ¿en qué equipo va?-

Itachi quiso reír por un momento, pero decidió guardar silencio, nadie en su vida le había preguntado eso y la verdad le dio simpatía e inocencia que Hinata no supiera que él era ANBU y no un gennin o chunnin.

-Siento sí le incomodo mi pregunta- dijo Hinata apenada de que hubiese cometido una indiscreción

-No se preocupe Hinata-san, simplemente me causo un tanto de simpatía su pregunta yo jamás fui miembro de un equipo gennin, yo… viví la Tercera Guerra Ninja y en consecuencia me gradué a la edad de siete años y partí a la Guerra y hoy por hoy, soy miembro ANBU. Hinata abrió bien los ojos, no podía creer que ese chico tan gentil fuera miembro de elite de Konohoa, simplemente no lo podía creer

-¿En-enserio?

-Sí, de hecho estoy de descanso por unos días en lo que me asignan una nueva misión

-¿Y no le da miedo?

¿Miedo?- Itachi miró fijamente a Hinata, no entendía porque ella le preguntaba algo así, a decir verdad muchas veces en su vida había sentido miedo pero por lo regular nunca lo expresaba

-Si… miedo a morir, miedo a la muerte

_-¿Qué cosas les enseñaran en la Academia como para que tengan miedo a la muerte? _Bueno, todo el mundo tiene miedo es un sentimiento totalmente natural pero un shinobi siempre está destinado a ello, al igual que todas las personas, pero el deber de un verdadero shinobi es morir por los suyos y por lo que aman, ¿usted ama algo Hinata-san?

Hinata se ruborizó ante la pregunta, nunca se había planteado que era lo que amaba verdaderamente, amaba a su hermana, a su madre, a Neji, a su padre, a su Clan, a su villa...

-A mi familia-

-Bueno, cuando usted ama algo lo protegerá con todas sus fuerzas, cuando usted protege a quien ama es cuando se vuelve fuerte-

-¿Usted ama algo Itachi-san?

-Desde luego, amo a mi hermano, a mi villa y a mi Clan-

-Ya veo…es muy valiente-

-Bueno, no sé si soy valiente pero incluso los valientes tienen miedo, es algo natural

-¿Usted de que podría tener miedo?-

-_Esta chica sin duda es interesante, nadie en mi vida me había formulado preguntas tan buenas. _Bueno, tengo miedo de no proteger a las personas que amo, de no conseguir mis ideales y miedo a fracasar en mi mismo

-Vaya….-

-¿usted de que tiene miedo Hinata-san?

-Miedo de no ser fuerte- dijo con una sonrisa melancólica al recordar todas las veces en que su padre le decía que es débil y que no sirve para nada

-Yo creo que es fuerte…

-N-no-

Itachi alzó una ceja, no entendía por qué esa niña se menospreciaba de esa manera.

* * *

Itachi había llegado a su casa, todo ese día fue totalmente diferente para él.

En tres días terminaría su descanso para de nuevo ingresar a ANBU con sus labores y seguían los fuertes rumores de que ahora seria Líder del Escuadrón ANBU lo cual lo ponía un poco nervioso por ser el menor de ahí.

-Itachi- dijo Mikoto con un tono un tanto preocupada- Tu padre me comentó que estuvieron platicando en la mañana….

-¿Cuál fue tu respuesta Okaasan?

-Bueno, me parece buena idea que Sasuke tenga un amigo cerca de él mientras tú….

-No se preocupe Okaasan, yo estaré bien.

-¿De qué tanto hablan?- se escucho decir a un molesto Sasuke

Mikoto miró con complicidad a Itachi, ambos sabían que no sería fácil decirle a Sasuke que de ahora en adelante viviría en esa casa Naruto Uzumaki, sabían la reacción de Sasuke pero a la larga seria un beneficio para él y para el pequeño Uzumaki.

* * *

Itachi había sido nombrado líder del escuadrón ANBU según sus pronósticos, ahora tenía más miedo que nunca…en cualquier momento el Hokage lo llamaría para _decirle 'debes asesinar a tu clan'_ el simple hecho de pensarlo le revolvía el estomago, sabía que eventualmente pasaría eso y no quería eso para su Clan así que tuvo el impulso de solucionar eso por algún otro medio, como hablando con su padre de que detuviera un posible golpe de Estado.

Por otro lado, Sasuke y Naruto poco a poco se empezaban a llevar mejor, aun había diferencias entre ellos pero se empezaban a llevar como verdaderos mejores amigos.

-Sasuke ¡ya mañana es el día!- gritó Naruto eufórico por toda la casa

-Hmp-

Mikoto miraba a los dos niños, mañana ya era el día en que les asignarían un equipo para realizar sus futuras misiones, cosa que hasta ella sentía emoción

-A partir de mañana serán unos shinobis-

-¡De verás! ¡Yo seré el siguiente Hokage Mikoto-san!-

-Sí te esfuerzas claro que lo serás- dijo Mikoto mientras le revolvía el cabello a Naruto, hacia 4 años que había llegado a la casa y pareciera que seguía siendo el mismo niño sonriente de siempre, a decir verdad era el único que le daba color a ese hogar dado que Fugaku siempre estaba en la policía de Konohoa, Sasuke era muy introvertido y callado, Itachi siempre estaba en misiones y nunca iba a la casa, por otro lado Shisui Uchiha tenía una estrecha amistad con el Uzumaki, ya que los dos tenían la misma actitud bromista

-¡Buenos días familia!- se escuchó decir mientras un joven mucho más grande que Sasuke y Naruto atravesaba la puerta directo a la cocina.

-¡Shisui!- gritó Naruto mientras iba corriendo hacia el - ¿Cómo te fue en la misión pasada?

-Hmp, digamos que había chicas muy…. ¡Auch!- Mikoto interrumpió la frase de su sobrino con un ligero golpe, sabía que Shisui era un tanto obsceno en temas de mujeres.

-¡Yo te tengo un regalo! El otro día entrené con Ero-sennin, y me dio esto- Naruto sacó de su mochila un libro que decía en la portada 'Icha Icha' y se lo dio como regalo a Shisui. Este de tan solo ver el libro se le iluminó el rostro mientras abrazaba con complicidad al pequeño Uzumaki, Sasuke veía ajeno la escena, la verdad es que le daba igual lo que hiciera o no Naruto, pero en el fondo se preocupaba mucho por él ya que era el único amigo que, por más que lo alejará por sus actitudes siempre estaba ahí.

Todos se sentaron a desayunar, Sasuke siempre estaba callado, mientras Mikoto hacia los labores del hogar; Naruto y Shisui bromeaban de cosas que al parecer solo ellos entendían. De repente, se abrió la puerta corrediza

-¡Niisan!-gritó Sasuke mientras iba abrazar a su hermano, hacia meses que no lo veía, desde que era líder de ANBU (hace 4 años) cada día pasaba menos tiempo en casa

-¡Itachi!- corrió Mikoto a abrazar a su hijo mayor, hacía tiempo que no lo veía

-¡Baka!, creí que te habías ido de la casa en busca de un amor ¡ya estás en la edad!-dijo Shisui con un tono bromista, a pesar de todo consideraba a Itachi como su mejor amigo, su hermano menor y con la única persona que podía hablar de hombre a hombre.

-¡Otouto! ¡Shisui! ¡Naruto!- Itachi les hacia un abrazo de sándwich a los tres- ¡los he echado de menos!-

-Itachi niisan- Naruto abrazó a Itachi, con el paso del tiempo había considerado a Shisui, Itachi y a Sasuke como sus hermanos de sangre y mucho de lo que estuviera de feliz se lo debía a él, de otro modo seguiría viviendo solo, como estuvo viviendo durante ocho años de su vida.

Ahora, los 4 se sentaban en la mesa, Sasuke quería llamar la atención de su hermano mayor haciendo comentarios referentes a que Naruto era un tarado y que él había avanzado mucho en el manejo de los shuriken

-¡Me alegro bastante otouto!-

-Si, además que ya puedo hacer muchos clones de sombras y Naruto no-

¡Cállate!- espetó Naruto con un puchero.

-Vamos, vamos….Naruto también es bueno en velocidad- dijo Shisui defendiendo al pobre de Naruto

-Hmp-

Los celos de Sasuke hacia Itachi eran evidentes al no querer darle el último onigri que quedaba a su hermano mayor, pero Itachi ya sabía como manejar la situación

-Hmp, yo ya sé quién será su sensei-

-¿Quién?- preguntó intrigado Sasuke.

-¡Genial! ¡Un sensei!-.

-¡Cállate baka! Tú no estarás en mi equipo- dijo Sasuke mientras le sacaba la lengua a Naruto

-¡¿Quién es Niisan?!- preguntó Naruto

-¡Te he dicho mil veces que no le digas así! ¡El único hermano que tiene aquí soy yo!-.

-Ya, tranquilos- dijo Itachi mientras se llevaba el ultimo onigri que 'era de Sasuke' a la boca, ante tal situación Sasuke solo hizo un puchero, su hermano siempre conseguía lo que quería en ese caso, el onigri.

* * *

El discurso del Tercer Hokage había aburrido a unos tantos estudiantes presentes ahí, se encontraban niños de unos doce y trece años, entre ellos estaba Naruto, Sasuke y otros que no eran conocidos por ellos como Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno, Neji Hyuga, Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga, Tenten y Rock Lee.

-¡Ino! ¡Ya verás que Sasuke estará en mi equipo!- se escuchó decir a una niña de cabello largo color rosa.

-¡Hay que ver eso frente de marquesina!- dijo una chica de cabello rubio

Del otro lado de la Academia, Shikamaru Nara quien era un chico de pocas palabras conversaba con un chico que se la pasaba comiendo, Choji Akimichi.

Kiba Inuzuka era un chico escandaloso que siempre tenía a un perrito en su cabeza, Shino Aburame era sin duda el más raro de todos los niños presentes ya que en vez de conversar con alguien platicaba con los insectos.

Rock Lee platicaba con una chica llamada Tenten, mientras que Hinata y Neji no se separaban ni un instante

-¿Ya viste?- susurró Naruto a Sasuke.

-Hmp, ¿qué?-

-Esa niña…la de cabello rosado…

-¿Qué tiene?

-Es linda ¿no?

Sasuke suspiró, tal parecía que Naruto empezaba a tener síntomas de la adolescencia, la etapa en donde las hormonas se te alborotan y quieres estar con una chica, pero si Naruto había encontrado algo interesante en esa chica de cabello rosado quizá también el encontraría a una chica.

El tercer Hokage empezó hacer nombramientos de los equipos.

-Equipo 10. Dirigido por Asuma Sarutobi, los integrantes son Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara e Ino Yamanaka

-¿Eh?- dijo Ino mientras le salía una gotita de sudor al estilo anime

-Equipo 8. Dirigido por Kurenai Yuhi, los integrantes son Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame y Hinata Hyuga

-Equipo 7. Dirigido por Kakashi Hatake, los integrantes son Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha.

-¡Sasuke-kun!- gritó Sakura en un suspiro.

-Que fastidio….- masculló el Uchiha.

-¡Te lo dije Baka!- y le dio un codazo a su amigo.

En la sombra de un árbol se encontraba Itachi observando todo el alboroto de los nuevos equipos de Konohoa, le alegró que su hermano menor estuviera con Naruto, pero sin duda prestó mucha atención a Hinata Hyuga quién se había quedado a tutela de Kurenai, una mujer muy habilidosa en Genjutsu. Como cada año, había una comida entre 'padres e hijos' para celebrar que a partir de ahora serían gennin y próximamente chunnin

Mikoto estaba sirviendo la comida como en un día de picnic mientras observaba como sus hijos (Sasuke y Naruto, aunque este último era algo así como adoptad) discutían, ya era normal en ellos

-Mikoto-san ¡me tocó son Sasuke en el mismo equipo!

-Eso está muy bien Naruto-kun, así podrán combinarse mejor en ataques de equipo-

-¡es una molestia!- bufó el Uchiha.

-¿Llego tarde?- dijo Itachi saliendo del árbol de donde estaba escondido

-¡Niisan!- gritó Sasuke

-Hijo, pensé que no vendrías a….

-Yo siempre estaré aquí para mis hermanos-

-¡Itachi niisan! ¡Creí que no vendrías! ¿Lo has escuchado? ¡Estaré con Sasuke en el mismo equipo!- gritó eufórico Naruto

Itachi tenía puesta su mirada en Hinata, por algún motivo extraño quería ir a saludarla pero dadas las circunstancias estaba con su familia y no quería interrumpir, él sabia que la Familia Hyuga tenían costumbres muy 'raras' y arraigadas.

-Claro que he escuchado que están en el equipo 7, espero que se lleven mejor- sonrió

Fugaku Uchiha no pudo asistir a la comida, pero todo iba en calma y ya se estaba ocultando el sol. Sasuke y Naruto estaban jugando con los nuevos compañeros de Academia, Chouji, Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba y Lee

-Creo es hora de que llames a tus hermanos para irnos a casa- le dijo Mikoto a Itachi

-Déjalos Okaasan, se ven muy entretenidos, yo cuidaré de ellos-

Itachi observaba como Sasuke interactuaba un poco mas con los integrantes de los nuevos equipos, aunque desde luego se veía que Naruto tenía más facilidad de palabra para hacer nuevas amistades cosa que, incluso a él le costaba trabajo.

_-Me pregunto en donde estará esa niña…._

Como si Itachi hubiese invocado a Hinata, esta estaba escondida detrás de un árbol y tenía en sus manos una bolsa de Ramen. Itachi se quedó sorprendido, por lo regular todas las niñas de la Academia molestaban a Sasuke cosa que para él le hacía gracia, pero desde luego que para su otouto no era así al contrario, las rechazaba fríamente.

-Hinata-san- dijo Itachi finalmente

Hinata pareció sonrojarse demasiado dejando caer la bolsa de Ramen.

-Lo siento, creo te asusté- Itachi levantó la bolsa de Ramen – Si quieres conquistar a mi hermano deberías saber que prefiere los onigris-

Hinata enrojeció aun mas mientras juagaba con sus dedos.

-Etto…yo…esto era para..Na…Naruto-kun-

Itachi sintió una rara sensación, sintió como si le quisiera reclamar a Hinata de algo, ¿pero qué? Sentía como enojo al oír el nombre de otro chico de su boca era como si…tuviera celos, alguna vez Shisui le había explicado lo que eran los celos y lo debería admitir por que a sus diecisiete años de edad no podía andarse con juegos de 'niñito' pero a la vez se sentía extraño ¿tener celos de una niña de doce? ¡eso si que era nuevo!, pero peor aún ¿le gustaba Hinata? Esa niña que desde que la vio sentada a la sombra de un cerezo…esa niña que se veía triste ¿esa niña le podría gustar?

-¿Sucede algo Itachi-san?

-No, no es nada Hinata-chan yo…quería desearle la mejor de las suertes en el Equipo 8, en verdad- pero justo cuando decía esas palabras pareció sonrojarse, en verdad tenia pena y era la primera vez en su vida que sentía pena con alguien, en especial con una mujer.

-¡Niisan! ¡Por fin te encuentro!- dijo Sasuke mientras se acercaba a Itachi un tanto molesto, pero se molestó mas al ver que estaba con Hinata Hyuga

๑

๑

* * *

¡Hola! Aquí una nueva actualización de este fic, aunque lo duden es mi favorito en primera porque lo escribí hace más de año y medio (originalmente) aunque con el tiempo lo fui dejando y ahora que lo veo digo "¡Basta!" en lo personal le tengo gran cariño, ya que fue de los primeros que escribí en esta comunidad, además lo inicié cuando iba en secundaria 7u7 (uy sí, ya soy niña grande xD) en fin, por favor, dejen un review me harían inmensamente feliz 7uuuu7

¡Sayo!


	6. Dame una oportunidad

**Give me a chance**

_-Capitulo 6-_

"Give me a chance to be that person I wanna be, I am unbroken. I'm choking on this ecstasy"

("Dame la oportunidad de ser la persona que quiero ser. Soy inquebrantable. Me ahogo en este éxtasis")

๑

Por algún motivo desconocido no dejaba de pensar en esa chica misteriosa ¿Por qué? Ni el mismo lo sabía, Hinata Hyuga era un mar de secretos una chica tan diferente al resto, una chica única, impredecible…

Ella era la única que lo mantenía lejos de ser el shinobi que era, todos lo elogiaban diciendo que era el mejor, que no necesitaba de nadie para ser lo que era, a los trece años ser líder de ANBU y ahora que tenía 21 años era totalmente diferente, los años habían pasado y no habían sido en balde…habían pasado algunos años que no veía a Sasuke ni a Naruto, la vida le dio una segunda oportunidad de no asesinar a su familia.

Ahora, se sentaba en ese bosque solitario, pensando en esos ojos que Hinata Hyuga tenía, es cierto que desde aquella vez no la veía pero esa chica…ahora debía ser toda una señorita, una dama. A Itachi Uchiha le costaba que, después de tantos años de trabajar sin descanso le dieran unas vacaciones…había recorrido todo el mundo, desde aldeas cercanas hasta aldeas desconocidas. Sasuke y Naruto ya tenían dieciséis años y él, ya tenía veintiún, el tiempo parecía detenerse cuando iba a una misión pero no era así, el tiempo seguía su curso y daba gracias al cielo que, no lo mandaron a esa misión.

Por algún motivo Hinata Hyuga lo tenía encantando, fascinado y extasiado…eran contadas las veces que la había visto. La primera vez fue a la sombra de ese árbol de cerezo que a menudo visitaba, la segunda vez fue cuando sus pies no se movían por su voluntad como si quisieran llevarla hacia ella esa vez hablaron mucho pero a la vez fue poco y la tercera vez (que era la última hasta hora) apenas y le pudo hablar porque desde ahí se dio cuenta de que sentía algo por ella, por Hinata Hyuga.

Su pequeño otouto ya no era 'pequeño' ya debería ser todo un adolescente, Naruto de igual manera ya tendría que haber crecido, hasta donde supo se fue a entrenar lejos de la Aldea con Jiraiya-sama. Su padre seguía en la estación de Policías de Konohoa mientras que, Shisui eventualmente lo veía ya que era su mejor amigo y confidente.

Después de dos años y medio de no ver a su familia ahora entraría por esa puerta para decir _'buenas noches, he llegado'._

Los nervios que sentía Itachi después de meses de no verlos era grande, en sus misiones temía por su vida pero lo único que lo alentaba era el sueño de ver de nuevo los ojos de esa Hyuga que lo tenía, literalmente loco, ahogado en un éxtasis que ni el mismo se explicaba.

La regla número cuatro del mundo shinobi era _'ante todo elimina los sentimientos'_ ¿qué rayos estaba haciendo? La respuesta era simple: _enamorarse._ Pero eso no era todo, él era un hombre que seguía firmemente los 'tres no' del mundo shinobi 'no apuestas', 'no alcohol' y 'no mujeres', pero cuando la mirada de Hinata Hyuga estaba en su mente la tercera regla caía al suelo ante su voluntad. Es cierto que desde hacia cerca de tres años que no veía a Hinata Hyuga, ni siquiera en una de esas misiones la vio, a veces se preguntaba ¿Cómo estaría? ¿Dónde estaría? Y lo más importante ¿con quien estaría? Pero por ahora debía llegar a su casa, abrir esa puerta y abrazar como si no hubiese un mañana a su madre, darle un buen golpe en la frente a su otouto y desde luego enseñarle un jutsu, y a Naruto traerle el mejor Ramen que encontró en su visita al mundo shinobi y, a su padre traerle la silenciosa satisfacción de que, hasta el día de hoy no le habían dado la misión de Rango 'S' de aniquilar al Clan Uchiha.

La entrada de la Aldea se divisaba, Itachi sabía que en ese momento no era 'Itachi' sino 'Karasu' (cuervo) y que, cuando se quitará esa mascara sería de nuevo Itachi Uchiha.

Estaba ya en el distrito Hyuga, que quedaba un poco más atrás que del distrito Uchiha, miró hacia todos lados en busca de Hinata, pero no encontró nada. Vio como niños jugaban a ser shinobis, vio sus risas. Pero se encontró con un rostro familiar, Neji Hyuga. Hacia unos 3 años que no veía al primo de Hinata la última vez que lo vio fue en esa comida familiar aunque nunca cruzaron palabra y, la primera vez que lo vio era cuando fue a la primera junta de graduación de Sasuke, cuando apenas tenía doce o trece años y Neji tendría unos 9 años. Quería acercarse a Neji y preguntarle por Hinata, la chica que le había arrebatado el sueño durante días e incluso semanas, la chica por la cual estaba vivo, un sueño platónico. Había veces que soñaba con Hinata y, sentía como si estuvieran destinados a estar juntos el uno del otro, era raro. Pero cierto, aun tenía la frase que escuchó en aquel sueño cuando era niño: _'caído en este lugar, dándote una pequeña probada de tu otra vida, así que quédate, volverás de todas formas'_, muchas veces trataba de recordarse a si mismo exactamente que paso en ese sueño pero no lo recordaba y, otras veces sentía como si lo que hacía fuese tiempo pasado. Otras veces, sentía como sus pies se movían involuntariamente llevándolo a otro camino, cosa que no entendía.

Y ahí estaba enfrente de Neji Hyuga ¿Qué se suponía que le debía decir? Ni el mismo lo sabía, pero si quería saber de Hinata era la ocasión perfecta para saber de su amor platónico.

-Neji-san-

Neji se volteó a ver al Uchiha que estaba a espaldas de el, le sorprendía que Itachi Uchiha, el genio lo saludará si nunca se habían hablado si quiera, eso era sorprendente.

-Itachi-san ¿Qué se le ofrece?- dijo Neji con un tono de voz áspero, sin ganas de mantener una conversación con el hombre que tenía enfrente.

-Disculpe por la pregunta pero ¿cómo ha estado Hinata-san?-

Neji subió la ceja ¿cómo se atrevía a llamar a Hinata con ese prefijo? Y peor aún ¿cómo se atrevía a preguntar por su ex novia y su actual prima? Neji sintió como si el mundo le diera vueltas y como si quisiera asesinar en ese preciso momento al Uchiha, pero se contuvo.

-Bien-

Itachi sin duda esperaba una respuesta más completa pero, supuso que así eran los Hyuga, orgullosos como los Uchiha.

-Gracias-

Sin más, Itachi se dio la vuelta para volver a su casa, no sin antes pasar por el Uchiha Senbei, una tienda de dulces que tenían sus tíos Teyaki Uchiha y Uruchi Uchiha.

Itachi seguía caminando, aun seguía pensando tantas cosas, por un lado tendría 'paz' en su casa pero por otro lado no haber visto a Hinata un día mas le era incomodo. Ahora estaba adentro de la provincia Uchiha, escuchaba a algunas chicas murmurar acerca de su presencia. Acoso de parte de sus '_fansgirl_', siempre era así desde que tenía memoria pero a diferencia de su otouto él si las trataba con amabilidad y las rechazaba…sutilmente.

Ahora se encontraba enfrente de su casa, tragó hondo y respiró profundo.

-¡Hijo!- fue lo único que se escuchó decir en esa casa mientras Mikoto dejaba caer una bandeja de té y corría hacia su hijo menor a quien, no veía desde hace más de dos años.

En el comedor estaba Shisui, Naruto y Sasuke. Los tres se quedaron fascinados al ver a Itachi Uchiha en la puerta, Shisui eventualmente lo veía pero no podía decir sobre la '_ubicación'_ de Itachi dado que cuando lo veía era en condición de miembro de ANBU, por otro lado Sasuke era un chico serio y, ya no era como el chico que antes corría y gritaba ¡niisan! cuando veía a su hermano, ahora se quedó ahí sentado comiendo un onigri, Naruto por otra parte corrió hacia donde estaba su ídolo, su hermano mayor, su ejemplo a seguir e incluso su 'salvador' aquel que se había compadecido de él cuando apenas tenía ocho años y había intercedido por él para ser miembro de esa familia, de ese hogar.

Itachi miró a su otouto y le sorprendió que no fuera corriendo hacia él como lo hacía en tiempos de antaño, pero debía reconocer que ahora era un 'hombre' tal y como él quiso que fuera. Agradecía a Dios que el golpe en contra de los Uchiha se hubiera retrasado e incluso olvidado.

-Otouto- Itachi corrió hacia donde estaba Sasuke para pegarle en la frente como lo hacía antes y ahí estaba, Sasuke Uchiha abrazándolo como lo solía hacer antes en sus tiempos de niñez. Ahí estaba, con su familia, con su hogar.

* * *

La noche había pasado y, no se hizo de esperar que Sasuke y Naruto lo invadieran de preguntas de todo tipo las cuales contestaba una a una pero había una pregunta en específico que lo tenía con el alma despeinada: _¿dónde estaba Hinata Hyuga?_

-Otousan… tengo una pregunta que hacerte- dijo Itachi

-¿Qué pasó Niisan?

-Me preguntaba, ¿dónde está Hinata Hyuga? es cierto que ella no iba en tu mismo equipo pero, hace tiempo que no la veo y…-

-No lo sé-

Antes de que Itachi pudiese completar la frase, Sasuke se había anticipado a ello contestando un trisílabo _'no lo sé'_. Si Itachi fuera otra persona hubiese golpeado a Sasuke, odiaba las contestaciones cortas cuando se trataba de algo que él, Itachi Uchiha consideraba importante y Hinata Hyuga era importante

-¡Yo sé donde esta Hinata-chan!-

La mirada de Itachi se posó sobre Naruto, sabia en definitiva que Naruto era de esas personas que no era cortante a diferencia de Neji y de Sasuke, seguro él le podía dar una buena contestación

-¿Cómo esta?

-Bueno, Hinata-chan está bien hace tiempo que no la veo desde que….

-¿desde qué?

-Bueno ¿no lo sabías?

Sasuke pareció asesinar a Naruto con la mirada ante tal comentario pero sabía que así era Naruto, metía la pata pero era el único amigo que tenía en verdad, que se le podía hacer…

-¿no saber que?

-Bueno...Hmp desde que Neji-san y ella….

La cara de Itachi pareció enrojecer

-¿desde qué?... ¡continua!- Por primera vez, Naruto veía a Itachi alterarse o alzar su tono de voz, Sasuke de igual manera quedó impresionado pero sabía que lo que venía a continuación seria un 'golpe' para su hermano

-Bueno, Hinata-chan y Neji-san fueron novios algún tiempo pero…después el dobe se enamoró de Hinata y…fueron novios y…después Hinata lo mandó al carajo literalmente y….

Itachi se paró de su lugar y miró con severidad a Sasuke, se puso las manos en la nuca y caminó un momento, aun no podía captar tantas palabras 'novia de Neji' 'novia de su hermano' ¡de su hermano, de su otouto!

-Continua-

-Bueno, después Hinata-chan dijo que ella estaba enamorada de otra persona y se fue a... a ANBU

El rostro de Itachi pareció palidecer.

-¿a ANBU?

-Sí

-¿ANBU?

-Si

¿ANBU?

-¡sí!

-¿A-N-B-U?

-¡Itachi Niisan! ¡Ya te dije que sí!

* * *

-¡Te dije que esto pasaría! ¡Supuse que Itachi sentía algo por ella! ¡Bingo!- dijo Shisui mientras le ponía un paño de algodón con alcohol a su primo menor.

-Hmp usuratonkachi- Sasuke le dirigió una mirada letal a Naruto

-¡Ustedes! Mientras la tía Mikoto no se de cuenta de esto, todo estará bien…ahora a esperar a que Itachi se reponga, ¿ven que está mal y le dan estas noticias?

-¡Yo no tengo la culpa!- se excusó Sasuke -¡la culpa es de este usuratonkachi!

-Hmp ¡yo que iba a saber que Itachi quería a Hinata!-

-¿Qué me ha pasado?- preguntó Itachi en un estado de confusión.

-Hmp, te desmayaste Itachi ¡Ajá! ¡Con que ella era!

-¿De qué hablas Shisui?

-¡Pues de la Hyuga de bonitos pechos!

De no haber sido porque Itachi estaba convaleciente de su primer desmayo, seguro Shisui hubiese muerto de un golpe. Algo bastante irónico

-Gomenasai Itachi niisan- dijo Naruto mientras se rascaba la cabeza

-Seguro pero…quiero que me expliquen todo, la verdad apenas llego de una misión y me dan estas noticias.

-Un poco de té te hará bien niisan- dijo Sasuke mientras le llevaba una taza de té de tila.

-Té de tila…tsk la cosa se pondrá interesante, dicen que ese té son para los nervios- la cara de Shisui era de diversión.

-No da risa- espetó Sasuke.

-Yo mejor me voy, mañana tengo que entrenar con Jiraiya-sennin y bueno quizá no vuelva en mucho tiempo-

-¿A dónde irás?

-Bueno iré al Monte Myoboku ¡de verás!-

-Me da gusto... con que puedes invocar sapos….

-Hmp…no es el único que puede hacer invocaciones- dijo Sasuke

-Ya, ya basta ¡lárgate Naruto! ¡Quiero escuchar la historia de Hinata Pechos grandes!- gritó Shisui en tono divertido

-Deberías mostrar más respeto hacia una dama, Shisui- le respondió Itachi con un tono que se confundía entre la molestia y el enojo.

-¡Oh! Le quitan lo divertido a la vida….- se justificó Shisui

-Sayonara-

-Bueno, bueno Naruto ya se fue ¿puedes contar la historia Sasuke-kun?

-Molestas Shisui

-¡Hey! ¡Más respeto a tus mayores baka! ¡Puedo quemarte en este momento vivo! ¿Sabes?

-Otouto, hace años que no te veo y a decir verdad te eché de menos, no sabía si regresaría a casa…eventualmente estoy de descanso pero quien sabe cuando volveré a las misiones.

-Hmp…está bien….todo sucedió hace dos años…cuando apenas habíamos pasado los exámenes de asenso a chunnin…

_Hacia algunos meses que el tercer Hokage citó a Itachi a su oficina diciéndole que, debía abandonar eventualmente la aldea para cumplir con una misión o más bien, una serie de misiones de rango 'S'. Eso fue lo único que Sasuke sabia de Itachi, cada día se preguntaba como estaría su hermano. Por ello Sasuke Uchiha estaba decidido que, para cuando volviera él debía ser más fuerte, alcanzar a su hermano._

_Un día iba caminando solo, Naruto estaba enfermo y se había quedado en casa a reposar por lo cual no había asistió a la Academia, por primera vez en su vida Sasuke se sintió en un estado solitario, no había ninguna de las 'fansgirl' a las que solía rechazar épicamente, simplemente estaba solo._

_Caminó algunos metros y observó de lejos el barrio Hyuga, era tan…tan al estilo de ellos, con sus decoraciones ridículas y sus edificios tan antiguos, pero se sentía solo, así que decidió echar un vistazo a ese barrio al que nunca antes había entrado. Se encontró con personas que tenían ojos entre color perlado y blanco siguió caminando y encontró a niñas de su edad tomando el té y otros niños entrenando lo que sería 'el puño suave'. Todos vestían ropas elegantes y caras, todos jugaban y reían, todos excepto esa chica. La reconoció por el cabello corto pero no podía creerlo, era Hinata Hyuga. Sin duda se veía muy diferente con ese tipo de ropa que con la ropa de kunoichi que usaba por lo regular en la Academia_

_Hinata Hyuga… vaya que se ve bien. ¿Quién diría que la chica más rara fuera tan bonita?_

_Pero ante tal pensamiento Sasuke optó por sacudir su cabeza… no era correcto que se estuviese enamorando y menos de esa chica 'rara'._

_Se quedó observándola un buen rato hasta que abrió bien los ojos para analizar lo que estaba pasando._

_Neji Hyuga estaba junto a ella abrazándola y este, intentó darle un beso __¿un beso? __¡Si un beso! Hinata por una parte se quitó. Vaya que Sasuke estaba muy intrigado en el 'asunto' y decidió esconderse en un árbol para saber si así podía escuchar un poco de la plática. Por algún motivo se sintió atraído por la Hyuga y sintió algo que nunca antes había sentido ¿celos? Si…celos._

_-Neji-niisan… yo…yo… no puedo-_

_-¿Por qué no Hinata-sama? sabe bien mis sentimientos hacia usted…._

_-Pero usted…me quiere como prima….¿verdad?_

_-Hinata-sama yo...yo no la quiero solo como prima...en este tiempo se que la he tratado fatal pero, desde que pasaron los exámenes chunnin me di cuenta que siento algo por usted, algo que nunca había sentido…._

_-Neji-niisan… no yo no…._

_-Por favor, Hinata. Nadie se enterara… ¿Qué tiene de malo? Esto es…es…-_

_En ese momento Sasuke casi grita. Neji había besado a Hinata. No, no solo eso ¡Se estaban comiendo a besos!_

_-¡Wow! Esto sí que es interesante-__ pensó Sasuke, quien se encontraba con los dos ojos muy abiertos mientras se tapaba la boca._

_Hinata por fin despegó los labios… y se sonrojó totalmente._

_-Neji-niisan…tú y yo no podemos estar juntos- dijo Hinata en un sollozo_

_-¡No me importa! ¡Yo la quiero a usted!-_

_-Neji-niisan, pero…pero…usted hace unos años me trataba….mal y…y... ahora ¿siente algo por mí?_

_-Es cierto, que me porte fatal con usted pero... le estoy demostrando que le quiero… a pesar de que…._

_-¡No! ¡Yo no puedo corresponderle!_

_-Entonces ¿a quién quiere usted?... ¿a Uzumaki?_

_Hinata pareció desmayarse, estaba totalmente roja._

_-Vaya… ni yo, ni Neji salimos ganadores…vaya el dobe sí que es afortunado pero es tan idiota como para darse cuenta que Hinata destila amor por él... estúpido Uzumaki…-_

_-Dame la oportunidad, Hinata-sama…dame la oportunidad de amarte- _

_-Yo…etto…Neji-niisan…usted es como un hermano para mí…es cierto que el Clan siempre buscará lo mejor pero... pero... yo…_

_-Hinata-sama… ambos sabemos lo que pasará con usted en unos años…y yo aún así estaré para usted_

_-¿Dentro de unos años? ¿¡Que va a pasar!?- Sasuke abrió sus ojos con curiosidad._

_-Neji-niisan pero… ¿y si al final no logró corresponderle?_

_-No pasaría nada Hinata-sama, aún así la seguiría esperando_

_-¿Enserio?_

_-Enserio, yo…yo la quiero- en ese instante, Neji tomó las manos de Hinata y le puso una pequeña argolla. – Y la amaré por siempre, solo deme esa oportunidad….deme la oportunidad de ser esa persona._

_-Yo…etto…Neji…yo… ¡Acepto!-_

_Sasuke casi se cae del árbol donde estaba cuando Hinata dijo 'acepto'. Casi grita horrorizado._

_-¿Pero qué me pasa? …_

* * *

_Después de que Hinata aceptará ser la novia de Neji Hyuga, Sasuke se había dedicado a 'espiarla' silenciosamente. No quería levantar sospechas además de que sentía algo por ella…y sentía otra sensación que nunca antes había sentido._

_Neji algunas veces estaba en misiones, pero lo más curioso es que Hinata seguía siendo obvia al momento de estar con Naruto, era obvio que ella quería a Naruto y a Neji Hyuga solo lo veía como primo._

_Pasó el tiempo y Sasuke cada día se estaba enamorando más de Hinata, así que decidió ponerle fin a esa situación y, por primera vez expresar sus sentimientos. Solo el sabia que sentía por ella, solo él sabía que hacer._

_Pero justo cuando intentó decirle lo que sentía por ella vio como Hinata al parecer tenía una 'discusión' con Neji._

_-¿Se suponía que me querías?- dijo Hinata entre sollozos_

_-Hinata-sama… lo siento pero…_

_-Neji-niisan yo…yo… ¡hice un esfuerzo!_

_-¿Un esfuerzo? ¡Usted seguía enamorada de Uzumaki! ¿En verdad cree que el está enamorado de usted? ¡Solo vea la manera en que él mira a Sakura!_

_Hinata comenzó a llorar. Sasuke se mantenía atrás de un árbol escuchando esa discusión, que en si no se consideraba como tal._

_-Y…y…usted se estaba besando con….- dio un suspiro…- con mi mejor amiga-_

_-Lo siento Hinata-sama… me he enamorado de Tenten…._

_-¿Cambió a Hinata por Tenten? ¡Desgraciado! Ya veo que no solo el 'dobe' es el baka… vaya, vaya… creo es la oportunidad perfecta para…enamorarla…_

_En ese momento, Hinata se fue del lugar, no sin antes haber cortado a Neji Hyuga, que por cierto su noviazgo era 'un secreto' que desde luego solo Sasuke sabía._

_Sasuke corrió hacia Hinata, como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Vio como ella estaba sentada llorando._

_-¿Hinata-san?- dijo Sasuke amablemente_

_Hinata se volteo hacia donde estaba el Uchiha, parecía asustada, desde luego que la última persona que pensó encontrarse ahí era a Sasuke._

_-Sasuke-san… ¿Qué sucede?_

_-Nada, solo… que no me gusta ver a las damas llorar… y mas por un 'idiota'-_

_-¿Has oído conversaciones ajenas?-_

_-No es que haya escuchado pero, simplemente me intrigo verla cerca de su primo… a decir verdad era una 'cercanía' un poco mas 'íntima'_

_-Ya veo_

_-Sí, pero… no debería llorar por ello Hinata_

_-Pero…._

_-Shh, las damas no deben de llorar._

_Pasaron algunos meses para que Sasuke 'conquistara a Hinata' pero sin más… un día paso que Hinata lo mandó por un tubo._

-Y así pasó Niisan…. – dijo Sasuke frunciendo el ceño

-Como siempre escuchando conversaciones ajenas otouto….

-¡Wooow! ¡Esa chica es toda una enamorada! ¡Tsk!- gritó Shisui eufórico

-¡Cállate!- espetó Sasuke.

-Bueno, pero… ¿qué era a lo que se refería Neji…con lo de _'ambos sabemos lo que pasará con usted dentro de algunos años'_?- preguntó Itachi con el tono más sereno que pudo encontrar

-Eso no lo sé niisan, estuve investigando aunque creo coincide con la versión que Hinata le dio a Naruto

-¿¡Pero que la pechos bonitos no estaba enamorada del Uzumaki?!- gritó Shisui

-Hmp…. Shisui- lo interrumpió Itachi

-Ya, ya…está bien, prosigue Sasuke-

-Bueno, un día Hinata habló con Naruto y le dijo que es cierto que un día sintió algo por él pero que ahora estaba enamorada de otra persona y que, gracias a él, ella era fuerte y que ahora tenía en mente un nuevo comienzo de vida… ANBU

-¿Eso le dijo a Naruto?- preguntó cada vez mas intrigado Itachi

-Si, no dijo mas- añadió Sasuke

-¡Ja! Ahora resulta que quiere a _'otro' _después de que te bateo- dijo Shisui

-Hmp….

-Bueno, eso quiere decir que ¿está en ANBU actualmente?- preguntó Itachi

-Si- dijo Sasuke

* * *

Itachi no podía dormir. Después de las confesiones de Sasuke y las de Naruto le era imposible pensar quien sería el _'nuevo enamorado de Hinata'_ y peor aún… ¿por qué ella estaba en ANBU? Él era el líder así que se debió haber dado cuenta antes

_-Quizá no está en ANBU, quizá esta en Raíz….Hinata…._

Itachi decidió ir a caminar al lago Konohoa. No podía estar quieto, tan solo de pensar a Hinata de novia junto a su hermano o Neji… era algo que no podía concebir.

Se sentó en un árbol, como lo hacía en sus tiempos de niñez. Solía pensar muy bien cerca de ese río. La luna se reflejaba en el gran lago. Miró el cielo estrellado en busca de una _'señal'_ que le dijera si Hinata era para él….de repente sintió una voz en su cabeza, como si fuese un recuerdo perdido….

_-Ya verás que todo saldrá bien Itachi-_

_-Eso espero Hina-chan…_

_-No olvides que te amo…_

_-Ni tú olvides que eres lo más importante…._

Itachi se puso las manos sobre los oídos, no comprendía de donde venia esa voz. Ni entendía que pasaba… de repente otra voz llegó a él como queriéndole causar un tormento mayor. _"Creo que aquí es diferente en vez de hasta que la muerte los separé será hasta que la vida los separé". _Itachi no entendía, por un momento creyó estar volviéndose loco. No comprendía que eran esas voces. No entendía por qué a veces sentía que lo que hacía ya lo había hecho ¡No entendía nada! De repente un sonido lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Esta vez no era una voz, era el sonido de una flauta.

Itachi se movió de la postura donde estaba. Ese sonido era melodioso. Por un instante creyó que se trataba de un genjutsu pero no era así. Sintió un chakra poderoso ¿Quién era?

Sobre el Lago de Konohoa se encontraba una mujer, sumamente hermosa. Cabello azulado que le llegaba hasta más debajo de la cintura. Tenía una capa negra con nueves rojas cubriendo su espalda pero, aun así se juzgaba que esa chica tenía muy buen cuerpo.

Itachi quien era inquebrantable se ahogaba en ese éxtasis, esa mujer era hermosa. Él estaba seguro que esa chica aun no sabía que él estaba ahí y eso lo tenía más seguro.

-Puedes salir de donde estas-

La voz era angelical. Un suspiro armonioso. Itachi quedó confundido, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan…. tan...frágil ante una mujer. Ni siquiera con Hinata.

-¿Quién eres tú? – dijo Itachi tratando de 'disimular' que estaba totalmente extasiado con la chica.

De repente, la chica se volteó. Dejando la flauta en el agua. Tenía la piel blanca como la luna. Ojos plateados que se confundían con la mismísima luna y un rubor estaba presente en sus mejillas.

-Itachi-san….¿cuánto tiempo?-

Itachi se quedo impactado, ni siquiera podía articular palabra ¿Hinata? ¿Era Hinata?

-¿Hinata-san? ¿Es…es usted?

-Se le ve nervioso…. ¿sucede algo?- dijo Hinata con toda seguridad, en ella ya no había tartamudeo.

-Bueno…yo…yo… ¿en verdad es usted?

Itachi la examinaba de pies a cabeza… hasta que de repente abrió los ojos con toda seguridad…. esa capa…nubes rojas…capa negra ¡Akatsuki!

Akatsuki era la organización criminal más buscada de Konohoa y de las demás aldeas, era un grupo de criminales de Rango S que se dedicaban entre otras cosas, a la tortura y asalto de aldeas…pero aun no entendía nada. Si en verdad era Hinata ¿Qué hacía con esa capa? Y peor aun… ¿Por qué nunca había oído hablar que Hinata era miembro de Akatsuki? Y aun peor ¡debía capturarla…! pero todo era confuso….

-Soy yo, Itachi Uchiha. Soy Hinata Hyuga. ¿Por qué me mira con esa cara?-

-Esa capa…usted…. ¿cómo es posible?

Hinata bajó la mirada. Se veía tristeza en sus ojos.

-He esperado mucho por usted… desde que lo vi aquel día yo…aun era una niña.

-Se encontraba debajo de un árbol de cerezos...

-Así es, nunca había visto tanta tristeza en una persona…usted emanaba esa tristeza pero…- se acercó más a Itachi- Yo no veo esa tristeza en usted ahora…

-Hinata-san… no entiendo… ¿qué hace usted con esa capa?-

-Esto…bueno, es una larga historia. Así como usted es buscado como "Karasu" yo soy buscada en el mundo shinobi con el nombre de "Hoshi".

Itachi tragó saliva. Últimamente ese tal criminal llamado "Hoshi" había traído algunos problemas al ANBU y no solo a ellos, sino a las aldeas aledañas… y resultaba ser que "Hoshi" era….era… Hinata Hyuga

-Usted es ¿Hoshi?

-Si… y usted es Karasu Utsushi… ¿no es así?

-Si…pero… no entiendo Hinata-san ¿por qué usted?

\- Bueno, cuando en realidad ama algo lo protegerá con todas sus fuerzas, cuando protege a quien se ama es cuando uno se vuelve fuerte ¿recuerda?

_-¿y no le da miedo?_

_¿Miedo?- _

_-Si… Miedo a morir, miedo a la muerte_

_-Bueno, todo el mundo tiene miedo es un sentimiento totalmente natural pero un shinobi siempre está destinado a ello, al igual que todas las personas, pero el deber de un verdadero shinobi es morir por los suyos y por lo que aman, ¿usted ama algo Hinata-san?_

_-A mi familia-_

_-Bueno, cuando usted ama algo lo protegerá con todas sus fuerzas, cuando usted protege a quien ama es cuando se vuelve fuerte- _

_-¿Usted ama algo Itachi-san?_

_-Desde luego, amó a mi hermano, a mi villa y a mi Clan- _

_-Ya veo…es muy valiente-_

_-Bueno, no sé si soy valiente pero incluso los valientes tienen miedo, es algo natural_

_-¿Usted de que podría tener miedo?_

_\- Bueno, tengo miedo de no proteger a las personas que amo, de no conseguir mis ideales y miedo a fracasar en mi mismo_

_-Vaya….-_

_-¿Usted de que tiene miedo Hinata-san?_

_-Miedo de no ser fuerte- _

_-Yo creo que es fuerte… _

_-N-no- _

-Claro que recuerdo- dijo en un suspiro Itachi- Usted….

-No sé que me sucede, Itachi-san pero en este momento yo debería asesinarlo, es una orden de mis superiores

-¿Y porque no lo hace?

-No puedo. Algo me dice que si lo hago romperé con un destino. Nuestro destino

-No comprendo

-Ni yo entiendo del todo, pero tenga en cuenta que todo lo que hago lo hago para proteger a 'esa' persona

-Hinata-san usted… ¿por qué hizo esto? ¡¿por qué se unió a Akatsuki?! ¿acaso estoy soñando?

En ese momento Hinata le lanzó un shuriken a Itachi, el cual dio en el blanco. Su brazo.

-¿Ve? No está soñando. Esto es real. Ahora, tan solo pido una oportunidad para ser la persona que quiero ser…yo… yo no elegí este destino ¿o quizá si? No lo sé. Pero… yo necesitaba verlo, necesitaba escuchar su voz. Fuertes rumores decían que usted había llegado a Konohoa, mi…mi 'líder' me envió a liquidarlo ¿Por qué a mí? No lo sé….

-Entiendo, de hecho ANBU tiene órdenes estrictas de aniquilar a "Hoshi"…

-Quizá debería hacerlo

-No

-¿Por qué no lo hace Itachi-san? Eso sería mejor…

-Porque….

-¿Por qué?

-Porque te quiero.

-Itachi-san… es mejor que de aviso a ANBU y a la aldea… es lo mejor….enserio yo…

-Hinata-san…desde que la vi por primera vez sentí que estábamos destinados a estar juntos, sé que es una tontería…porque usted y yo no nos hemos hablado mucho pero…yo…

-Itachi-san yo siento lo mismo por usted pero… es mi deber proteger a 'esa' persona, en verdad.

-¡¿No había otros medios!? ¿No había otros medios para proteger a esa persona?

Hinata suspiró. De haber otros métodos ella no sería integrante de Akatsuki.

-No…no los había.

-¡Siempre hay mas soluciones!

-Itachi…usted en _'su otra vida'_…. en fin, no importa.

-¿De qué hablas?- dijo Itachi sintiendo que algo malo estaba por pasar

-No puedo decirlo- en eso Hinata abrió la boca y enseñó la lengua, la cual tenía un sello para que no 'hablara de más'

-¡No entiendo nada! ¡Hinata! –

Hinata se acercó a Itachi, poco a poco.

-Ya verás que todo saldrá bien Itachi. No olvides que te amo.

_-Esa voz…esa voz... ¡Fue la de mi sueño! ¡Esa voz! _¡Hinata!

-¿Qué sucede?

-Yo…Eso espero Hina-chan, no olvides que eres lo más importante….

-Itachi-san… El hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. El hilo se puede estirar o contraer, pero nunca romper.

Itachi quedó asustado. ¿Por qué sentía que eso ya lo había escuchado?¿Por qué?

-Hinata...

-Itachi… sé que es difícil pero saldremos juntos de esto. ¿Entiendes? ¡Estamos vivos!

-No entiendo…. ¡No entiendo!- dijo Itachi mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza

-Yo tampoco entendía, pero ten por seguro que por un motivo estoy aquí enfrente de ti.

-Hina-chan….

-Itachi-san… usted es lo más importante en mi vida, sé que es pronto para decirlo pero tenga que por seguro que esta situación se solucionará… pero por favor siga siendo la persona que es.

-Hinata…no entiendo usted es de Akatsuki por proteger a esa persona pero…

-Es complicado Itachi… son cosas que no entendería nadie, más que usted y yo… pero no puedo decir mucho. ¿Curioso no?

-¿Estaremos juntos?

-Eso depende de nosotros

-Entonces…

-El día de hoy puedo estar con usted… no le haré nada pero es importante que le diga al Hokage que encontró a 'Hoshi'

-No…

-Debe hacerlo Itachi ¿Dónde está su voluntad de fuego?

-Pero Hinata… usted estaría en riesgo

-No lo estaría. Solo usted sabe quién soy.

-¿Cómo?

-Solo usted, Itachi Uchiha sabe que yo soy Hinata Hyuga. Por lo regular uso un jutsu de transformación, para que así no sepan quién soy en realidad.

-Entiendo….

-No se preocupe de ello, solo debe decirle al Hokage que me encontró, de hecho es parte del 'plan'

-¿Qué plan?

-No se preocupe Itachi-san…

Itachi se acercó a Hinata, quien estaba parada sobre al Lago (por el control de chakra que ejercía sobre sus pies). La miró fijamente, por extraño que pareciese esa chica tenía una mirada feliz…de repente se le vino a la memoria una imagen similar, de una chica muy parecida a ella que también sonreía en un momento donde todos lloraban. Hinata se acercó a Itachi, dejando a un lado su flauta y besó a Itachi apasionadamente, como si fuese el último beso de su vida.

-Listo- dijo Hinata

-Yo….no debería tratar a una señorita así, Hinata Hyuga usted y yo….

-¡Al carajo si soy una señorita Itachi-san! Debemos aprovechar este momento… no sé cuando lo vuelva a ver….

Itachi se sintió ruborizado. De repente vio como Hinata tomaba la flauta y empezó a tocarla…era una dulce melodía. Justo en ese momento Itachi sintió como si su cuerpo tuviese la necesidad de besarla. Hacerla suya.

Hinata besó a Itachi hasta que el oxigeno se acababa. Ambos deseaban ese momento para convertirse en uno solo y que mejor que a la luz de la luna.

Se besaron con fuerza. Besos sumamente exigentes. Su lengua buscaba la de Hinata y viceversa, sólo se dejaban llevar por el momento, sintiendo cada contacto como algo divino. Un gemido escapa de la garganta de Hinata y él se acerca a su cuerpo. Deja su boca y empieza a bajar por la línea de su cuello hasta la clavícula dejando besos por todo el camino, llevando a Hinata a lugares que no conocía. Lugares que a decir verdad, ninguno conocía. Ella, se aventuró un poco a tocarlo, odiando que aún tuvieran la ropa puesta. Itachi entendió la mirada de molestia que Hinata le hizo al ver que ambos estaban acostados en el pasto con sus respectivas ropas, Itachi se deshizo de su playera negra que, lo hacía ver como todo un Uchiha dado que atrás tenía el emblema de su Clan, sólo hasta entonces Hinata pudo verlo. Un abdomen esculpido perfectamente, brazos fuertes, un adonis, tan guapo que para ojos de Hinata dolía verlo. Se ubicó sobre ella, entre sus piernas y la volvió a besar, una mano se ubicó en la cintura de ella e hizo que se moviera, entonces… pudo sentirlo

Desde luego que Hinata se tensó, cosa que desde luego ella suponía era muy normal, dado que era la primera vez que sentía aquel éxtasis. Un gemido escapó de su boca, la segunda vez que se acerca a esa parte de la anatomía de Itachi, la tercera vez lo hizo por su propia cuenta y él se alejó, una sonrisa socarrona invadió su rostro.

De repente, Hinata sintió como los dedos de Itachi la tocaban por encima… delicadamente, la otra mano de él estaba bajando el tirante del sostén que aun tenia ella, dejando su pecho derecho al descubierto. A la entera merced de Itachi.

Hinata podía sentir el calor que aumentaba dentro de ella y como es que unas pulsaciones eléctricas la recorrían de pies a cabeza.

La mano de Itachi deja de tocar solo por encima y entonces contacta con_ 'la zona sur' _directamente. Círculos, círculos y más círculos. Eso la enloquecía. No pudo controlar su voz, ni sus labios, ni nada, solo articuló gemidos que parecían gustarle a Itachi. Luego sintió una explosión y pudo ver estrellas de colores _(en aquel cielo estrellado)._

Itachi la besó de nuevo, terminó finalmente de deshacerse del sostén de Hinata Hyuga, lamió, besó y jugó con los pechos de ella, a su antojo. Luego, sus manos se ubicaron en las bragas de ella. Hinata pudo observar en cámara lenta como las bajaba, deslizándolas por sus piernas. Fue hasta entonces que quedo totalmente desnudo frente al hombre de sus sueños. Aquel al que solo le hablo tres veces en su vida (y esa era la cuarta.) Aquel con el que presintió que debía pasar el resto de sus días.

Desde luego que su respiración era irregular, sin embargo Itachi la besaba lentamente. De repente sintió como un dedo se va introduciendo en su interior. Hinata no podía evitarlo y gritó todo eso era un éxtasis del que no querían salir. Itachi al ver la acción lo vuelve a repetir una y otra vez a lo cual, Hinata gime de satisfacción. En ese momento Itachi estaba nervioso, no sabía si continuar… a decir verdad solo se estaba dejando llevar por su impulso… sin más, decidió meterlo. Hinata grito, pudo sentir un dolor placentero en su interior. Itachi puede notar como Hinata desde luego que le dolió así que la besa tiernamente, despacio…como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana. Itachi repite la acción y mete y saca varias veces su sexo. En vez de dolor, lo único que Hinata siente en ese momento es placer, más que otra cosa. Después de ello empieza un vaivén torturante, puede sentir como arde por dentro. Su cuerpo tiembla. Itachi acelera y toma sus caderas con sus manos y se puede sentir un ritmo frenético, la boca de Hinata libera gemidos a cada instante. Acelera un poco más. Se acerca a su rostro y la besa. Muerde sus labios. Sus embestidas aumentan aun más y cuando Hinata ya no puede más y suspira finalmente el nombre de Itachi.

* * *

*Editado el 5 de diciembre de 2014*

¡HEY! :D GRACIAS , SÉ QUE ALGUNAS PERSONAS HAN LEÍDO ESTE FIC, Y LES AGRADEZCO. ME ENCANTARÍA QUE ME DEJARAN UN REVIEW, HACE CASI UN AÑO QUE ESCRIBÍ ESTE FIC Y AHORA ME DIGO ¿CÓMO LE HACIA PARA ESCRIBIR TANTO? D:D DIOS! EN FIN, PERO SERÍA UN DESPERDICIO TENERLO POR AHÍ, MEJOR HAY QUE PUBLICARLO. DENME OPINIONES, LAS VALORO MUCHO Y LES INVITO A PASARME A MIS OTROS FICS.

SAYOOO


	7. Puedes dejar este lugar

**Can leave this place**

_(Parte I)_

_-Capítulo 7-_

"Can leave this place but refrain, because we've been waiting for you"

("Puedes dejar este lugar pero piénsalo dos veces, porque  
hemos estado esperando por ti")

๑

Itachi sintió como si su cuerpo hubiese sido arrastrado por muchos metros. Tenía un dolor de cabeza increíblemente fuerte. La luz del sol empezó a molestar sus ojos.

_-¿Dónde estoy?-_

En cuanto abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que había pasado la noche dormido cerca del río de Konohoa. Mas su impresión fue ver que… no tenía ropa. Salvo una capa negra con nubes rojas. Eso era lo único que cubría su cuerpo. De repente, Itachi recordó todo lo sucedido el día de ayer. No lo podía creer.

En verdad había sido realidad, no fue un sueño.

Pero lo que más le aterró era la idea de que Hinata no estuviese a su lado. Y su miedo se hizo realidad. Hinata no estaba ahí.

_-¿En verdad Hinata y yo?... ¡No es posible! Entonces no era un sueño… Hinata y yo lo… y también ella es de Akatsuki. ¡Maldición! ¡Esto no fue un sueño, fue una realidad! _

El cuerpo de Itachi sentía aún las caricias de Hinata, caricias que presenció la Luna. Pudo sentir el aroma de Hinata. Si antes sentía una tortura no verla ahora sería mucho peor… muchísimo peor.

Itachi decidió buscar su ropa e ir de nueva cuenta a casa, ya se debía imaginar el alboroto que se debió haber armado al no pasar la noche en casa.

Fue la mejor noche de su vida pero no sólo eso… también fue una noche mágica, de amor, de pasión y de confusión. Aún no podía entender porque Hinata pertenecía a Akatsuki. Así que decidió deshacerse de la capa negra con nubes rojas para no levantar ninguna sospecha, por primera vez actuó en contra de lo que _'debía hacer'_ y actuó por su propia cuenta con lo _'que quería hacer'_. Ambas son cosas muy diferentes

-Itachi-san… veo que no pasó la noche en casa- dijo en tono muy sarcástico Shisui.

-Shisui… no creí que estuvieras por aquí-

-¡Vamos! ¿Quién era?

-¿Eh?

-Vamos, tú no faltarías una noche a dormir a tu casa… ¿Quién es? ¿Encontraste a Hinata?

Itachi se ruborizó. Era cierto que Shisui era su mejor amigo, casi su hermano mayor y su primo a la vez. Con él podía confiar siempre, no había secretos entre los dos. Es cierto que Sasuke era su hermano pero le tenía una _'confianza'_ diferente a Shisui. Pero no quería decirle lo que había pasado la noche pasada, a la vez tenía miedo por la seguridad de Hinata… ahora que había descubierto que es miembro activo de Akatsuki y que en realidad no está en ANBU o en la Raíz como eran en un principio sus sospechas. Además, Shisui era todo un casanova, literalmente cada fin de semana tenia 'sus aventuras' con alguna kunoichi. A decir verdad Shisui era un experto en esos temas, por lo mismo Itachi tenía pena y algo de desconfianza para contarle a su primo la sensación que sintió la noche pasada.

-Shisui- dijo con toda la seriedad que pudo- Lo que te diré quiero que sea un secreto rango 'S' ¿sabes a lo que me refiero, no?

-Entiendo- esta vez el tono de Shisui era 'serio' cosa que no se escuchaba muy a menudo en él.

-Te lo diré pero nadie debe escuchar ni lo debes de decir a nadie

-Sí, pero ¿qué pasa?

-Todo empezó...- Itachi comenzó a narrar cada detalle a Shisui, empezando cuando la vio.

-¡Itachi! ¡Sí que fue una noche extraña!-

-Lo sé, todavía no entiendo…

-Te metiste en la boca del lobo ¿sabes a lo que me refiero, no?

-Sí, pero… ¿Por qué ella está en….?

-Ni idea… sus motivos habrá tenido. Por lo mientras puedo investigar algo…

-Mi intensión era sacar información por parte de Neji Hyuga… seguramente él debe saber algo… más por lo que comentó Sasuke el día de ayer ¿recuerdas?

-Claro, cuando dijo que _'le quería aun sabiendo lo que pasaría dentro de unos años'_

-Sí, puede que implícitamente haya sido una referencia a Akatsuki.

-Bueno, ¿qué habilidades tiene? debiste ver algo en ella-

-A ciencia cierta sólo me lanzó un shuriken para que yo me diera cuenta que, lo que estábamos pasando no era un sueño sino que era una realidad. Sólo eso… y tenía una flauta con la que tocaba, creo que por algún momento me deje llevar por la melodía y descubrí en ese momento que esa flauta puede generar un genjutsu

-Vaya, un genjutsu de tipo auditivo. He escuchado hablar de ello. Tayuya, una de las_ "cuatro del sonido"_ podía hacer eso…

-Recuerdo bien esa misión

-Sí, entonces Hinata puede hacer genjutsu aunque desconocemos sus capacidades como ninja. Hay que considerar que todos los miembros de Akatsuki son fuertes.

-Desde luego que deben de serlo. ¿Sabes? Todavía tengo miedo...

-¿Sobre qué?- preguntó curiosamente Shisui, mientras trataba de descifrar la mirada de Itachi.

-La misión sobre la aniquilación de….

-Ya, ya entiendo

Itachi sentía miedo. Eran pocas las veces que de verdad podía sentirlo, sin duda seguía pensando día y noche sobre la posibilidad existente de que el Tercer Hokage lo enviara a esa misión que tanto se rumoreaba: asesinar a su Clan. El simple hecho de que Itachi lo pensara le ponía la piel de gallina.

-¿Estás bien?- se escuchó decir a Shisui

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Te veo intranquilo….

Itachi seguía caminando junto a su primo rumbo a su casa. Ya sabía la expresión de su madre al saber que no durmió en casa, seguro pensaría que estuvo con una mujer (y en si no estaba errada en ese pensamiento). Pero Itachi sentía que debía hacer algo; investigar, saber porque Hinata era miembro de Akatsuki ¡lo tendría que descubrir!.

Shisui decidió abrir primero la puerta antes que su primo, sabía que su tía Mikoto armaría un gran alboroto al saber que su 'bebé' no durmió en casa.

-¡Itachi! ¿Dónde estabas?- dijo Mikoto mientras corría a abrazar a su hijo. Fugaku momentos antes le había insistido que debía calmarse que, quizá había salido a alguna misión de último momento. Sasuke muy en el fondo sabía que su hermano seguro no pudo dormir y que muy probablemente fue al río a refrescar sus ideas.

-¿Ya ves mujer?- dijo Fugaku mientras levantaba la taza de café para beber un poco.

-¿Itachi? ¿Qué te sucede?-

-Nada okaasan, estoy bien simplemente estoy cansado

-¿Dónde estabas? ¡Me tenias tan preocupada! Tu jamás sales de casa de noche, mas si estas de descanso…

-No se preocupe Mikoto-obasan, Itachi y yo estábamos platicando- le dijo Shisui mientras apoyaba un brazo en el hombro de su tía.

\- ¿Dónde?

-En mi casa, obasan… no se preocupe era asunto de misiones-

El desayuno pasó como cada día; Fugaku estaba leyendo el periódico como siempre mientras tomaba café; Mikoto estaba en la cocina; Sasuke estaba comiendo; Shisui estaba contando sus mejores anécdotas de misiones a Sasuke, mientras que Itachi pensaba seriamente en Hinata.

* * *

-Hoshi ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

-Lo siento Pain, pero...-

-Sabes que en Akatsuki no hay pero que valga ¡lo sabías! , ¿no?-

-Él… era muy fuerte

-¡Por favor! Si estás aquí es por algo… ¡no me vengas con cuentos! ¡¿Por qué no lo aniquilaste?! O mejor aún – dijo sonriendo maliciosamente- ¿Por qué no lo envolviste en uno de tus fabulosos genjutsu para que aniquilara a su clan?

Hinata tragó saliva, sin duda estar en Akatsuki no era cosa para ella pero debía actuar sobre la identidad de "Hoshi"…

-No se me dio la gana asesinarlo o envolverlo en genjutsu. Eso es todo.

-Entonces ¿¡para que carajos me sirves?!- gritó enfurecido el hombre de cabellera naranja y perforaciones.

-¿Disculpe? ¡Yo costé demasiado! ¡Debería tenerme más respeto!

-¿Respeto? ¡Por favor!... ¿demasiado caro? ¿Hablas de lo de la misión? ¡Vamos! ¡ No me asustan tus amenazas Hoshi ¿sabes? –Agregó- Tengo una mejor idea.

-¿Qué?

-Debes asesinar a Hinata Hyuga ¿sabes quién es, no?

-¿Hinata Hyuga?- sus manos temblaron. Ella era Hinata, sin embargo usaba una máscara que le cubría todo el rostro para ocultar su verdadera identidad. Identidad que ni siquiera Pain, líder de Akatsuki sabía.

-Sí, es la heredera del Clan Hyuga…. O mejor dicho quiero asesines a todo el Clan Hyuga.

-¿Para qué?- su voz sonaba entrecortada.

-Es un asunto que no te importa Hoshi. Dado que no puedes asesinar a un Uchiha espero… tan solo espero aniquiles a todo el Clan Hyuga ¡que no quede ni uno solo!-

-¿Y si no quiero?

-Eres un fastidio. Si no quieres con gusto puedo enviar a tu compañero Deidara, a él le gusta hacer explotar todo.

-¿Para cuándo los quieres asesinados?

-Dentro de una semana. Quiero que me traigas todos sus 'lindos' ojos, desde luego es lo único que me importa

-Claro... como ordenes.

Detrás de aquella máscara Hinata se hacía llamar Hoshi, su destino quizá estuvo marcado desde antes de nacer, tal vez... debía pensar y asimilar lo que había hecho en toda su vida.

_-¡Hinata eres débil-_

_Ese pensamiento la aturdía noche a noche. Día a día. Se sentía sola, su padre siempre le sobre exigía y ella sentía que no podía, que no era nadie. Incluso Neji quien 'decía' quererla la había engañado. Su vida no tenía sentido. Nada de lo que hacía tenía un sentido, solo había una cosa que valía la pena y se llamaba 'Itachi Uchiha' por ello ella se encontraba viva y viviendo como si él estuviese cerca de ella, sabiendo que no._

_Por meses se preguntaba donde había estado ese chico que siempre se preocupaba de una u otra manera por ella, ¿Dónde? Ella sabía que pertenecía al ANBU pero deseaba saber de él. Lo necesitaba._

_Pasó días preguntándose sobre su existencia. De que servía y donde estaba Itachi. Hacía días que sentía sueños que estremecían su mente y su alma, sueños que no comprendía. Sueños que decían: __'Puedes dejar este lugar pero piénsalo dos veces, porque te estuvimos esperando' __Esas eran como pequeñas notas mentales suicidas a lo que sentía. No comprendía nada._

_Cierto día se encontraba en aquel árbol de cerezos cuando escuchó la voz de Shikamaru..._

_-Hinata-_

_Volteó a verlo, a decir verdad ella no hablaba muy a menudo con él a menos que fueran asuntos de misiones_

_-¿Qué sucede Shikamaru?- preguntó con cierto sonrojo que era característico en ella_

_-El Sandaime necesita su presencia en la Torre Hokage, de inmediato_

_-¿También a Shino y a Kiba?- preguntó extrañada de que sólo a ella le habían mandado llamar._

_-No, sólo a ti Hinata._

_El Sandaime estaba sentado y ella lo miraba con miedo, es cierto que Hiruzen era un buen hombre, pero había algo en esa mirada que le decía más que mil palabras. Algo no andaba bien y presentía que tenía que ver con el Clan Hyuga pero, en ese caso ¿Por qué no mandó llamar a Hiashi Hyuga? _

_-Hinata, toma asiento por favor ¿gustas té?- el Sandaime trato de hacer 'amena' la conversación que estaba por venirse, no sería sencillo._

_-Así estoy bien, gracias-_

_-Bien, el motivo por el cual estas aquí es el siguiente. Nadie debe de saber, ni siquiera Hiashi Hyuga-_

_Hinata miraba con intriga y analizaba palabra por palabra lo que decía el Sandaime, no comprendía. Tenía quince años. ¿Qué quería decir con esa mirada?_

_-Últimamente han habido muchos 'problemas' entre el Clan Uchiha y el Clan Hyuga, bastantes a mi parecer. Esta misión es de Rango "S" y no estoy pidiendo tu opinión de 'si quieres o no tomar la misión'. Es obligatoria-_

_Hinata asintió, jamás había escuchado al Sandaime expresarse así_

_-Bueno, en este asunto tiene mucho que ver "Karasu"- el Sandaime notó como la chica estaba confundida- Karasu es Itachi Uchiha, líder de ANBU. A él le asignaría eventualmente la misión de erradicar a todo su clan a excepción de Uchiha Sasuke, pero… han ocurrido problemas internos en Konohoa. Tu clan quiere un miembro en ANBU, se quejan de que les 'doy' presuntamente más preferencia a los Uchiha que a ustedes-_

_Hinata ya entendía, se dirigía a ella por ser la heredera de uno de los clanes más importantes de Konohoa, si no es que el más importante del País del Fuego_

_-Por ese mismo motivo al ser la heredera de la rama principal quiero que seas miembro ANBU._

_Hinata abrió los ojos de par en par, algo así presentía pasaría ya que Neji se lo recriminaba, le decía que él era el más indicado para ese puesto. Obviamente que eran conversaciones que carecían de importancia._

_-Sé que tu primo es fuerte pero…odio decir esto pero tu clan es muy especial ¿lo entiendes, no?_

_Hinata asintió, sabía que no se permitirá en su clan ser a Neji ANBU por ser de la rama secundaria de la familia_

_-Así que, como futura heredera tú serás miembro de ANBU_

_Hinata por primera vez habló._

_-¿Pero porque yo y no Hanabi? Ella también es de la rama principal..._

_-Bueno, tú tienes quince años y actualmente eres chunnin. Tu hermana tiene diez años y es gennin, ni siquiera Itachi Uchiha fue miembro a los diez años de ANBU_

_-Entiendo pero…_

_-Hinata Hyuga, como te repetí anteriormente al iniciar esta plática. Nada de lo que te diga debe salir de tu boca esto es un secreto de aldea, además…. ya avisaré yo a tus familiares y te daré de baja del equipo ocho. No podrás despedirte ni decir nada de esto a nadie._

_-E-entiendo- dijo con un tartamudeo, se sentía triste._

_-Ni siquiera tu primo Neji sabrá que serás miembro del ANBU, en fin- entre cerró sus ojos con cansancio- ya me encargaré yo de ello…_

_-Entiendo la situación pe-pero… ¿Qué tiene que ver Itachi con que yo sea ANBU?_

_-Bien, Hinata lo que te diré a continuación será bastante fuerte._

_-Sí- Hinata estaba preparándose para lo peor_

_-Hay una organización criminal llamada Akatsuki, aún no sabemos quien es el líder sólo sabemos que capturan bijus. Veras, ellos capturan a los jinchurikis de cada Aldea y en especifico están interesados en kyubi._

_Hinata tragó saliva. Sabía que Naruto, uno de sus mejores amigos era el jinchuriki de Kyubi_

_-Ellos vienen por __él- __dijo el Sandaime refiriéndose a Naruto – Por ese motivo necesito un espía. Sé que sería mejor decirle a Itachi que tomé ese papel pero… mira este es el plan. Ponme atención._

_Hinata escuchó cada una de las palabras del Sandaime, sabía que al salir de esa oficina su vida cambiaría para siempre, además… hacia meses que sabía que sentía algo por Itachi, aunque fueron contadas las veces que se vieron pero había algo que hacía que Hinata lo 'quisiera sin razón y sin motivo'._

_-Hace siete años, Naruto fue se fue a vivir con el Clan Uchiha, ellos tomaron su tutela por iniciativa propia. Fugaku Uchiha e Itachi Uchiha hablaron conmigo, sabíamos los riesgos de que Naruto viviera en el Clan Uchiha, él es un jinchuriki y no lo discrimino por eso, sin embargo ese es el motivo por el cual no envio a Itachi a la misión que te enviaré. ¿Sabes quien fue el Yondaime?_

_Hinata asintió, desde luego que sabía que fue el héroe de la aldea y el cuarto Hokage._

_-Bien. No iré con rodeos. El Yondaime fue el padre de Naruto y su madre es Kushina Uzumaki…. Ella era de las pocas sobrevivientes de la Masacre de la Aldea Oculta del Remolino, en ese lugar habitaba el Clan Uzumaki el cual se caracterizaba por su longevidad y por el uso de técnicas de sellado, por ello eran temidos por otras naciones. Nosotros fuimos sus aliados pero no llegamos a tiempo para evitar la masacre, solo Kushina sobrevivió y la trajimos a la aldea y nos dimos cuenta de su potencial y que tenía un chakra especial. La esposa del primer Hokage, Mito Uzumaki pertenecía a ese Clan pero se casó con Hashirama antes de la masacre, por ende no la asesinaron pero ella tenía a Kyubi en su interior y como se acercaba su muerte sellamos a kyubi en Kushina Uzumaki, la sobreviviente de ese Clan. Al pasar los años Minato y Kushina se casaron. Y de esa relación nació Naruto. Un hombre enmascarado quien presuntamente era 'Madara Uchiha' fue quien hizo todo el escándalo y la tragedia. Minato hizo el 'sello de ocho trigramas' y selló la mitad del chakra de Kyubi en su hijo, confiando en sus capacidades…. Selló a Naruto. Por eso cuando Naruto cumplió ocho años le hicimos saber la verdad de que era un jinchuriki pero jamás le dijimos quienes eran sus padres, en fin si envió a esta misión a Itachi quedará desprotegido el Clan Uchiha. En un principio creí que para parar el golpe de estado en el que participaba Fugaku lo mejor era enviar a Itachi a que asesinará a su Clan, pero cuando supe que Naruto viviría con ellos cambié de opinión. Actualmente Itachi está a la expectativa de cuando lo enviaré… pero eso no pasará. Ahora me doy cuenta que el Clan Uchiha no es una opción pero necesitamos seguir los pasos de Akatsuki así que….- El Sandaime tragó saliva- Necesito que eventualmente te vuelvas miembro de Aktatsuki._

_Hinata estaba en shock. Bastante le afectó la historia de Naruto para que ahora le dijera __Necesito que te vuelvas miembro de Akatsuki, ¿Qué no sería miembro de ANBU?_

_-¿Por qué yo? No entiendo- dijo Hinata conteniendo las lagrimas_

_-Bueno, es cierto que Itachi es un genio pero si lo envió a esta 'misión' Fugaku sabrá que envié a su hijo a la boca del lobo y hará un golpe de estado, el Clan Hyuga participará y probablemente pase una desgracia. El hecho de que Itachi sea de Akatsuki significa que debe ser un ninja renegado y que debe asesinar a su Clan..._

_Hinata tragó pesado, para sus quince años de vida le estaban poniendo en una situación muy terrible._

_-Por otro lado, si Neji Hyuga fuera… es miembro de la rama secundaria y tu Clan no permitiría que sea ANBU. El deber de la rama secundaria, como ya lo sabes es proteger a los de la principal._

_-Eso quiere decir que- cabizbaja la Hyuga miró al Sandaime- para ser de Akatsuki debo pasar por ANBU, ¿ y después?_

_-Exactamente… y finalmente te enviaré a una misión suicida. Pero escúchame bien Hinata, esto no lo sabe más que el Consejo, ni siquiera Itachi Uchiha. Estarás ocho meses en ANBU, yo me encargaré del ingreso y de todos los detalles… cuando pase el tiempo estipulado te enviaré a esa misión suicida y fingirás haber muerto. _

_Hinata tapó su cara ante el horror que estaba presenciando._

_-Tu familia es reservada, y no harán escándalo por "tu muerte"- el sandime suspiró pesadamente- en ese momento es cuando te irás de la aldea. Quiero que cambies tu personalidad, dejarás de ser Hinata Hyuga. Confió en que encontraras la manera de infiltrarte en Akatsuki, una vez que hayas ingresado me comunicaras en secreto todo lo que suceda. Serás doble espía, estarás en Akatsuki pero seguirás siendo leal a Konohoa._

_-No entiendo- lágrimas corrían a través de sus aperlados ojos-¿Quién seré? ¿Ninja renegada? ¿Ninja de Konohoa?_

_Ignorando olímpicamente las preguntas de Hinata, el Sandaime continuó._

_-Cuando estés en Akatsuki tu única misión será informarme, pero desde luego que esa organización te impondrá sus propias misiones, matar gente, destruir pueblos… tu deberás hacer eso para no pasar desapercibida pero cuando empiece la captura de bijus ahí es cuando entraras en acción, solo en ese momento me tendrás que indicar los pasos de Akatsuki, y claro si pretenden alguna invasión..._

_Hinata se quedó en silencio. No entendía porque siempre tenía que hacer lo que los demás decían, no podía decidir por ella misma ¿Por qué?_

_-Yo soy débil Sandaime- dijo encogiéndose de hombros_

_-¿Crees que si fueras débil te mandaría esta misión? Aprenderás los mejores jutsus en ANBU y deberás prepararte día y noche._

_-Pero… ¿Quién seré?_

_-En ANBU serás "Meian". Cuando abandones ANBU y finjas estar muerta…. Tú te pondrás un nombre propio y forjaras otra identidad además… cambiaras tu apariencia física con algún jutsu y ahí es cuando dejarás de ser Hinata Hyuga. Quizá cuando todo esto acabe puedas ser de nuevo tú._

_Hinata no entendía, Hiruzen Sarutobi era un ser bastante cruel…. "quizá cuando todo esto acabe puedas ser de nuevo tú". Era obvio que jamás volvería a ser ella._

_-¿Por qué yo?- se preguntó Hinata_

_-Porque ese es tu destino como kunoichi. Ser líder del Clan Hyuga_

_Hinata odiaba eso, no quedaba otro remedio. Iba caminando rumbo al Escuadrón ANBU, no sabía ni porque debía hacer eso… estaba harta pero ¿acaso ese era su destino? Estaba triste y a la vez feliz… sabia que por lo menos vería a Itachi Uchiha ya que, por ocho meses seria su líder. Eso le daba alegría._

_Llegó a un túnel donde habían 3 hombres encapuchados con mascaras ANBU uno de ellos se hacía llamar "Karasu" (Itachi) era quien tenía un anillo rojo en su dedo. También había un tipo que se decía llamar "Yamato" y otro que era "Sai". Los tres a juzgar por su apariencia eran los más poderosos. Ella tenía una máscara en su cara y anteriormente le cortaron el pelo dejándoselo sumamente corto, tanto que parecía hombre._

_Inmediatamente llegó Sai y le aplicó un tatuaje en su brazo derecho y así mismo le colocó un sello en la lengua. Interiormente se preguntaba para que era y llegó a la conclusión de que era un sello que servía para no hablar de ANBU si es que…. se iba de la Aldea…._

_Se dio cuenta que Itachi Uchiha no era él… dentro de ANBU todo se veía tan triste, tan solitario era como si nadie tuviese emociones ni nada por el estilo. A partir de esa día supo que dejaría de ser Hinata Hyuga para convertirse en Meian que significaba "luz y sombra". _

_Miraba a Itachi Uchiha pero se daba cuenta que lucía tan frio, falto de emociones, nada que ver con el chico que era cuando estaba en la calle con Sasuke. Se dio cuenta que, por difícil que fuera tenía que cambiar su tartamudeo por una voz gruesa y firme. También debía cambiar ese juego de dedos y no debía sentir._

_Recibió clases de ese tipo y quedo traumada. Eran entrenamientos bastante horribles, ANBU era una organización que bien lo decían sus siglas: __Escuadrón Especial de Asesinato y Tácticas._

_La primera misión que se le asigno era asesinar a una persona y finalmente lo hizo. Ese día por más entrenamientos que tuvo lloró en silencio. Y por varias noches no pudo dormir, era la primera vez que asesinaba a alguien a mano fría. Se sentía asqueada por las atrocidades que estaba cometiendo... y por las que cometería._

_Pero poco a poco su personalidad cambió, a tal grado que ella misma se hacía heridas físicas con un kunai. El dolor emocional ya no dolía como antaño._

_Sai era un chico delgado y pálido. Siempre usaba la misma ropa y jamás se le veía mostrando emociones, sin embargo el había sido testigo de una práctica inusual de parte de su compañera de equipo. Siempre que iniciaban una misión se enterraba un kunai en el brazo, eso lejos de aterrarle le daba curiosidad. Así que una mañana se lo preguntó._

_-¿Por qué lo haces?-_

_-Por que cuando me hago heridas siento que es la única señal de que estoy viva. No siento el dolor de mi corazón pero el físico sí, y eso me da entender que sigo viva- fue la contestación de Hinata. _

_Era difícil cambiar su personalidad de quince años que era frágil, dulce, gentil, cariñosa por una asesina, fría, calculadora y sin sentimientos. No podía eliminar sus emociones por más entrenamientos y asesinatos que cometiera._

_Muchas veces quiso correr y decirle a Itachi que era ella, que era Hinata pero cuando quería decírselo recordaba las palabras del Sandaime, es cierto que tenía una misión que cumplir, eso no lo doblegaba pero sobre todas las cosas lo hacía por Itachi. Si ella no cumplía la misión, Itachi tendría que asesinar a su Clan y por consecuente Sasuke y Naruto quedarían huérfanos, a decir verdad seria un dolor terrible para Naruto perder de nuevo a una familia._

_Pero también si no cumplía la misión ponía en riesgo al Clan que nunca la quiso. Pero hablar del Clan Hyuga era hablar de Noriko Hyuga, su madre. El recuerdo de su madre la tenia firme._

_Y se dio cuenta que no podía correr y decirle a Itachi_

"_Soy Hinata, la chica que animabas… la que se sonrojó al pie de un cerezo"_

_Ya no podía porque ni siquiera sentía que fuera ella misma. Hinata se había hecho a la idea de ser Meian. Ya no tenía identidad, por eso cayó en la desesperación de ser masoquista consigo misma. Solo las heridas físicas que sangraban eran la señal de que estaba viva y debía seguir por Itachi Uchiha, y salvarlo. No quería que él sufriera y tuviese que asesinar a sus padres, prefería llevar consigo esa carga._

_Por primera vez en su vida supo que estaba haciendo algo por su iniciativa, después de todo no lo hacía por el Sandaime. Lo hacía como un sacrificio de proteger. _

_Proteger a los que amaba... eso significaba ser fuerte._

๑

* * *

_*Editado el 9 de diciembre de 2014*_

¡Hola! Muchas gracias a todas las personas que han leído este fic. Espero sea de su agrado me gustaría que me enviaran un review.

P.D este fic si que tiene capítulos largos, no sé de donde tenía tanta imaginación hace un año...


	8. Puedes dejar este lugar (parte II)

**Can leave this place**

_(Parte II)_

_-Capítulo 7-_

"Can leave this place but refrain, because we've been waiting for you"

("Puedes dejar este lugar pero piénsalo dos veces, porque  
hemos estado esperando por ti")

๑

Pasaron muchos días en ANBU. Era difícil ver a Itachi y saber que al igual que ella, él no se portaba en ANBU como lo haría Itachi Uchiha. Todos en esa organización eran personas que alguna vez tuvieron una identidad, alguna vez fueron niños, alguna vez rieron, pero ahora se dudaba sobre si en verdad eran personas con sentimientos.

Se sometió a un entrenamiento exhaustivo, terrible, cansado y doloroso físicamente. A veces pensaba en su familia, pero desde luego ella sabía que ellos la preferían lejos. Pensaba en Kurenai, quien había sido como su madre, pensaba en Kiba y en Shino ¿cómo llevarían las misiones entre ellos? Pensaba en Naruto, por algún momento ella estuvo enamorada de él. Pensaba en Sasuke, es cierto que no era de su agrado pero al final de cuentas hacia unos meses atrás había sido su novio. Le tomó un cariño especial. Pensaba en Neji, no lo culpaba al final de cuentas era su primo. Y sobre todo pensaba en ella, la Hinata Hyuga que solía ser pero que ahora se había convertido en _Meian. _

Si bien era cierto que Karasu –quien por cierto era Itachi- le decía innumerables veces que ella era muy noble. Sai en ocasiones comentaba que era el miembro más frágil. Yamato le decía que era la única que se preocupaba por si alguien vivía o no y a la única que le afectaba cando alguien era asesinado. Así era Meian: fría, calculadora pero aún tenía la esencia de quien solía ser. Todavía en el fondo seguía siendo tímida, frágil como una muñeca de cristal, noble y gentil…aún lo era por ello se creó una máscara irrompible que la hacía ver como alguien dura. Aunque dentro de ANBU seguía siendo la más cálida. Y eso era decir mucho.

Pasó dos meses sin hablar, eso era parte de su entrenamiento. No podía practicar el puño suave o gentil, dado que sospecharían que era una Hyuga.

Meian se había encargado de ser otra persona creando técnicas nuevas y aprendiendo otras. En secreto entrenaba jutsus de su Clan.

Un día, cuando tenía ya siete meses en ANBU se enteró que el nuevo Kazekage era Gaara no Sabaku.

Ese día fue llamada por Karasu, quien al parecer recibía órdenes directas del Sandaime en esta ocasión

-Meian- dijo con una voz tranquila, así era como siempre estaba.

-A la orden- contestó fingiendo una voz fría.

-El Sandaime me ha indicado que usted debe realizar esta Misión Rango A, se trata de cuidar y vigilar la Mansión Hyuga.

Karasu (Itachi) no pudo notar que Meian (Hinata) fruncía el ceño, pero ella sabía que no era coincidencia que justamente a ella en el séptimo mes le dieran la misión de proteger la Mansión Hyuga.

_–Qué casualidad- _pensó para sí misma.

-Debe de vigilar que nadie ajeno entre o trate de atacar al Godaime Kazekage.

-Sí-

El Sandaime sabía que ella era la indicada para esa misión que tenía un doble fin: darle la oportunidad de despedirse en silencio de su familia y finalmente cumplir la misión ya que ella conocía esa Mansión como la palma de su mano.

Meian (Hinata) se escabulló y se escondió en un árbol. Casualmente ese era su árbol favorito cuando era niña, pero finalmente ella ya no vivía ahí. A veces se preguntaba que le había dicho el Sandaime a su Clan respecto a ella… un día salió a la calle, se encontró con Shikamaru para jamás volver…. para jamás volver a ser Hinata Hyuga o al menos en mucho tiempo no volvería a ser ella misma.

Se dio cuenta que, la ceremonia del té comenzaba, pero debía tener cuidado ya que si alguno se daba cuenta que ella tenía el byakugan podría poner en peligro su misión e incluso a la propia aldea.

Observó como Hanabi hacia la ceremonia correspondiente llevando bandejas de té y caminando con ese porte de dama. Neji estaba sentado junto a su padre y ahí estaban miembros como importantes de su clan. Gaara no Sabaku estaba en la Mansión Hyuga y eso era todo un honor, tener al Godaime Kazekage del País del viento.

Meian (Hinata) soltó un suspiro… por primera vez deseó estar en familia aunque en realidad nunca supo que era una familia.

Hanabi salió del evento, el cual estaba rodeado de hombres, no había ni una sola mujer más que ella. Extrañaba a Hinata, su hermana. Todavía recordaba cuando su hermana se preocupaba por ella, cuando todo era bueno en ese clan.

-_¿Por qué Hinata no está aquí? … _

Muchas veces se lo cuestionó a su padre, a su primo y a los demás miembros del Clan. Nadie dio respuesta. Se sentó en ese árbol, recordaba que ahí Hinata y ella platicaban.

Meian observaba que su hermana se sentaba en ese árbol. Tuvo ganas de abrazarla y decirle que la extrañaba.

Hanabi sintió un chakra, no en balde era considerada mejor que Hinata.

-¡Byakugan!-

Meian supo que se acababa de meter en problemas. ¿Pero que importaba? Ese era el séptimo mes.

-¿Quién está ahí?- dijo Hanabi mientras se ponía en modo de combate, ella había notado que arriba de ella había un miembro de su propio clan, aunque no pudo identificarlo con claridad.

Meian bajó del árbol. Hanabi empezó a sentir un escalofrió, nunca había visto un miembro ANBU tan de cerca.

-Hanabi-san, no se preocupe soy miembro ANBU es mi misión estar cuidando de la Mansión Hyuga- dijo Meian (Hinata) con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, si algo había aprendido en los entrenamientos era guardar la calma y ser tranquila aunque por dentro quería gritar, llorar y decirle a su pequeña hermana cuanto la amaba. Es cierto que Hanabi se comportó un sinfín de veces grosera con ella, menospreciándola, pero al final de cuentas no tenía la culpa, estaba rodeada de pura gente orgullosa y esa era la forma en que había sido educada.

-¿Quién es usted? Y... ¿cómo sabe mi nombre?-

Meian quería decirle que era Hinata ¿acaso había cambiado tanto? Cualquier persona hubiese dicho ¡Hinata! Pero de no ser así, quería decir que en definitiva había cambiado. Ya no tenía el cabello hasta el hombro, lo tenía cortado como hombre. Había endurecido su voz y gracias a la máscara no se veían sus facciones dulces que solía tener.

-No me gusta repetir las cosas dos veces- dijo Meian (Hinata), sentía un dolor en el corazón, hacia mucho no lo sentía de esa manera.

Hanabi asintió y recordó que esa persona dijo que era miembro ANBU.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-No es de su incumbencia, yo vine a una misión-

-Lo-lo siento.

_-¿Acaso Hanabi tartamudea? No… imposible ¡ella jamás tartamudeaba! _¿Por qué tartamudea? No es bueno que usted haga eso...- preguntó Meian (Hinata)

-Es que- Hanabi bajó la mirada, al final de cuentas tenía diez años – pensé que quizá tú eras Hinata-sama….

Meian pensó mil y un cosas antes de hablar, quería decirle

_"¡Hanabi! Claro que soy yo, simplemente no puedo estar a tu lado en estos momentos por… porque quiero protegerlos a ti y a la Aldea, aunque dudo que los Hyuga me quieran ¿ves? ¡Pude ser fuerte! Ahora si no te avergonzarás de que te entrene… no lo harás…. Yo te quiero Hanabi Hyuga, nunca te lo dije pero dentro de unas semanas padecerás de un dolor inmenso al saber que fallecí en una misión del Alto rango... ¡Oh Hanabi! Has de saber que yo no estoy muerta… yo…yo estoy viva… ¡estoy viva! No lo olvides… pero en este momento no puedo decir nada. Espero estés orgullosa de mi así como yo lo estoy de ti, me da tanto gusto verte"_

Pero sabía que era imposible decir los sentimientos que tenía y no es porque no quisiera, simplemente ya no era Hinata Hyuga, ahora era Meian… ya ni siquiera era la sombra de quien era… simplemente tenia algunos sentimientos, los demás los mató para proteger a Konohoa, al clan Hyuga, a Sasuke, Naruto, Hanabi, Neji y sobre todo a Itachi Uchiha. Siempre ella fue un estorbo en el Clan Hyuga, estuvieron a nada de desheredarla, ahora quería gritar y decir _"¡Véanme!" _Pero era imposible, ahora le quedaban escasas semanas para vivir su vida con el nombre de Meian -si es que a eso se le llamaba vida-

Ella se sentía muerta desde el momento que ingresó en la Torre Hokage. Siete meses atrás... y ahora por muy irónico que sonara moriría de nuevo. Incluso, ya tenía planeado un nombre nuevo, su nueva identidad y se llamaría _Hoshi_, ya que ella quería ser la estrella del camino de todos. Ese era su camino ninja: proteger a los que amaba sin importar el precio.

Sintió como una lágrima recorría su mejilla, menos mal que tenía la máscara ANBU. Antes, cuando estaba en el Clan lloraba todos los días en la noche, sentía ese dolor en el corazón pero… ya no lo sentía ¿por qué? ¿Acaso se había acostumbrado a ese dolor? O ¿desapareció? No lo sabía, pero ver a su hermana menor y no poder decirle nada le rompía el alma más cuando le dijo que pensó que era su hermana…. ¡claro que lo era! Las intuiciones nunca fallan.

Después de un silencio fúnebre, Meian habló.

-¿Tu hermana?-

-Siento mucho lo que dije, es que usted posee el Byakugan...-

-Eres lista-

-No tanto como Neji-san o el de mi hermana.

-¿Hinata? _¿Me consideraba fuerte Hanabi?_

-Si, Hinata Hyuga, es mi hermana mayor pero…- suspiró- hace mucho no se de ella, unos dicen se fue a una misión lejos… muy lejos. Otros que se fue a una tierra donde invocan lobos, otros dicen que se fue de la Aldea para jamás volver y mi primo Neji me dijo que mi hermana se fue a ANBU.

Meian quedó perpleja ¿Cómo se habían atrevido a jugar así con una niña de diez años inventándole mil historias del paradero de ella?

-¿Y tú qué piensas?- preguntó Meian.

-Yo pienso que mi hermana es fuerte, una kunoichi admirable. Siempre la he admirado aunque lamento que siempre la traté mal... Como un estorbo pero nunca lo fue, siempre la vi como la madre que falleció después de darme a luz… la quiero mucho pero jamás se lo dije. Ahora daría todo para que me entrenara… ¿sabes que hacía yo?- le preguntó a Meian- Yo… le decía que no necesitaba de ella, que yo era fuerte y ella débil ¡me arrepiento de ello! Si tan sólo pudiese decirle cuanto la quiero y que la…necesito.

-Hanabi-chan- dijo Meian en un tono que le costó trabajo, era el tono de voz de Hinata Hyuga era como si de repente algo dentro de ella hubiese revivido.

Hanabi se quedó extrañada y no dudó.

-¡Hinata!- corrió abrazarla. Era la primera vez que lo hacía.

Meian hizo un esfuerzo por abrazarla ¿hacia cuanto que no abrazaba a alguien? Cerró los ojos y recordó que el último abrazo fue de su madre, hacia diez años de ello…. Pero le costó trabajo ya que sus emociones se habían ido, mas no tenía la fuerza de voluntad como para quitar a su hermana, no podía porque era la última vez que Hanabi Hyuga la vería en mucho tiempo o quizá… para siempre.

_-Fingir muerte…fingir vivir…fingir ser alguien… ¿Quién soy? ¿Cómo me llamo? ¿Meian? ¿Hoshi? O ¿Hinata Hyuga? ¿¡Quien soy!?_

-¿Qué-que le hiciste a tu cabello Hinata-san?- dijo extrañada Hanabi al ver que su hermana no tenía nada de cabello, lo tenía cortado como el Kazekage que estaba adentro.

-No puedo decirlo Hanabi Hyuga pero usted es fuerte y yo….la quiero. No puedo decir más. No comente nada de esto a nadie, aunque estoy segura que Neji me está observando desde la ventana del comedor. Los extraño-

Meian supo que había hablado de más, eso era intolerable según su entrenamiento de retención de sentimientos que decía en la regla número uno: _un shinobi no tiene sentimientos y no debe demostrarlos_.

Había roto esa regla.

Corrió y se alejó de ahí. Se dio cuenta que el Kazekage ya se iba y con ello, finalizaba su misión. Hanabi trató de alcanzarla pero Meian le lanzó un sinfín de shuriken con tal de que Hanabi se detuviera.

-¡Hinata! ¡Espera!- dijo su hermana entre sollozos.

Meian no lo soportaba, sentía su corazón ardiendo y como se desquebrajaba… sentía que moría poco a poco. En definitivo se tendría que ir y no esperaría los ocho meses, siete meses y medio fueron suficientes para aguantar esa tortura emocional que estaba pasando.

-¡Hanabi Hyuga! Yo no soy Hinata Hyuga ¡escúchame bien! Yo soy Meian, y esta es la última vez que me ves. No te acerques a mí. Sé fuerte y sé una buena líder-

* * *

Neji observó todo con el byakugan. Sintió como si le apretaran el corazón. No quería imaginar lo que estaba sintiendo Hanabi Hyuga y peor aún… a qué tipo de entrenamiento tuvieron que someter a su querida prima Hinata.

Meian corrió hacia la torre del Hokage ¿qué más daban dos semanas? ¡Quería esa misión suicida! Y quizá… si tenía suerte ¡quería morir en esa misión! Prefería morir a "matar a su yo verdadero, matar a Hinata Hyuga". Llegó a la Torre Hokage, tocó la puerta y se escuchó la voz del Sandaime

-Meian-san ¿qué sucede?

-He finalizado mi última misión en la Mansión Hyuga. Quiero mi misión suicida-

El Sandaime sabía a qué se refería pero aún faltaban dos semanas

-Bueno, la misión a la que te mandaría está planeada dentro de algunos días más, Meian.

-¡Exijo la misión mañana! Lo merezco ¿no?- dijo en un tono que ni siquiera la 'Hinata Hyuga' se imagino poder usar alguna vez en su vida. El mismo Sandaime se sorprendió de que alguien como Hinata se volviera así.

-Hay una misión para mañana a primera hora. Le diré a Karasu (Itachi) que te incluya….

Meian asintió… aunque en el fondo se decía "_Se supone moriré en una misión en la cual estará presente Itachi Uchiha, solo espero no me reconozca….porque eso me dolería todavía más... fingir una muerte enfrente de la persona que quiero, la persona por la cual hago esto"_

La mañana era fría. Empezaba a nevar en Konohoa pero eso no era lo peor, ¿Cómo estaría el clima en el País del Agua? Meian recordaba que, el equipo siete había recorrido el País del Agua hace algunos años y se encontraron con un criminal rango "S" llamado Zabuza Momochi. Pero esa región del País del Agua era fría, muy fría.

Karasu, Yamato, Sai y ella caminaban sobre la nieve. La sensación térmica era de una temperatura menos cero. Ahora entendía porque era una misión suicida. Cada paso que daban la alejaba más de Konohoa, pero no la alejaba de sus sueños. Sentía como las heridas de su corazón se abrían y en ese momento sangraban. Constantemente se llevaba las manos al pecho creyendo que quizá estaba sangrando del dolor que sentía. Cada paso que daba sentía como su corazón blanco y blanco se volvía de piedra y negro. Cada paso era ser más fuerte, y cada paso estaba más cerca de 'fingir una muerte'. Sólo rogaba que Karasu no se diera cuenta que era ella…

Muchos dentro de ANBU la trataban como hombre, ya que junto a Yugao Uzuki eran las únicas mujeres en esa organización y, a veces se olvidaban de que Meian era una mujer.

Cada paso que daba era una muerte fingida aunque deseaba que fuera su muerte de verdad. Pero ver a Karasu le daba ánimos. Tener tan cerca y tan lejos a Itachi era muy difícil, pero los sentimientos se estaban yendo, los estaba asesinando. Era por ellos, era por las personas que amaba.

Un recuerdo yacía en su mente, un recuerdo errante de cuando ella era niña y era 'Hinata Hyuga'

_-¿Y no le da miedo?_

_-¿Miedo?_

_-Si… miedo a morir, miedo a la muerte._

_-Bueno, todo el mundo tiene miedo es un sentimiento totalmente natural pero un shinobi siempre está destinado a ello, al igual que todas las personas, pero el deber de un verdadero shinobi es morir por los suyos y por lo que aman, ¿usted ama algo Hinata-san?_

_-A mi familia-_

_-Bueno, cuando usted ama algo lo protegerá con todas sus fuerzas, cuando usted protege a quien ama es cuando se vuelve fuerte- _

_-¿Usted ama algo Itachi-san?_

_-Desde luego, amo a mi hermano, a mi villa y a mi Clan- _

_-Ya veo…es muy valiente-_

_-Bueno, no sé si soy valiente pero incluso los valientes tienen miedo, es algo natural_

_-¿usted de que podría tener miedo?_

_\- Bueno, tengo miedo de no proteger a las personas que amo, de no conseguir mis ideales y miedo a fracasar en mi mismo_

_-Vaya….-_

_-¿Usted de que tiene miedo Hinata-san?_

_-Miedo de no ser fuerte- _

_-Yo creo que es fuerte… _

_-N-no- _

Sabía que en esa misión obligatoriamente tenía que hacerse la muerta, el Sandaime le dijo como fingir la muerte y le explicó que debía y que no debía hacer. También le dijo que sólo su familia sabría de su muerte. Meian confiaba en ello, ella sabía que su familia era discreta y que simplemente le harían un funeral con los miembros del Clan y fin. Hinata Hyuga se murió para desaparecer. Ese era su destino en el Clan, pero no su destino definitivo.

Se sentía a desfallecer, todavía no llegaban a su lugar de destino y podía observar como sus compañeros del Escuadrón ANBU a pesar de ser los más poderosos estaban a punto de congelarse. Ella misma sentía que en verdad moriría. Pero algo pasó: un ataque de bandidos.

El ataque comenzó cuando empezó una guerra de kunais la cual fue pan comido para Karasu.

Sai sacó un pergamino y procedió a realizar su jutsu de representación de grandes bestias. Yamato creó una barrera de madera para detener a los cien bandidos ninjas y ella… digamos que ella debía cumplir con su propia misión. Le sonaba ridículo tener que morir de esa forma, hubiese deseado morir en un combate feroz… no en un asalto.

Finalmente hizo un clon idéntico a ella aprovechando la distracción de sus compañeros. El clon se auto-inyectó un veneno letal (su clon tenía una resistencia increíble…eso era parte de un jutsu que perfecciono con el fin de fingir su muerte). Gasto una cantidad considerable de su chakra en ese clon, finalmente Meian miraba a Karasu de lejos, quien sabe en cuanto tiempo lo volvería a ver. Hizo un jutsu de ocultarse en la neblina para finalmente irse.

-¡Karasu-sama!-gritó Sai

-¿Qué sucede?

-Murió-

Karasu se acercó, no conocía mucho acerca de esa chica. Meian había llegado hace siete meses y medio, por recomendación del Hokage. Muchas veces le cuestionó al Sandaime del porque aceptar a esa chica. El Sandaime lo obligó a integrarla en su escuadrón.

Ahora veía a esa chica. Por algún motivo sintió una opresión en el pecho. Era la primera vez en su vida que veía a una mujer de equipo muerta, algo que jamás olvidaría. Por lo regular se perdían shinobis ANBU en batalla, caídos por Konohoa. Notó como sus dedos estaban congelados y decidió hacer algo que jamás había hecho como líder de ANBU: quitarle la máscara.

Yamato y Sai observaron a la chica, era hermosa.

Karasu observó y por un momento abrió bien los ojos…esa chica se parecía a Hinata Hyuga, la chica de la cual estaba en secreto enamorado.

_-¿Hinata Hyuga?..._

Pero vio que su cabello estaba cortado como hombre, notó heridas en todo su cuerpo y como sus labios estaban azules. No se atrevió a abrir los ojos de Meian. A decir verdad la máscara siempre cubría sus ojos. Prefirió no hacerlo aunque esa chica tenía una similitud extraordinaria con Hinata Hyuga no haría eso. En primer lugar hablaba que tenia morbo por saber cómo eran sus ojos, segundo lugar era vergonzoso hacer eso e indecoroso por parte de un shinobi y tercero… no quería ver los ojos muertos de Meian… ¿Qué tal si eran los de Hinata Hyuga?.

* * *

Meian había muerto. Hinata Hyuga había muerto. Ahora 'Hoshi' estaba caminando sobre el hielo. Podía sentir como su cuerpo caería en cualquier momento. No había nada en su mente, es como si fuera un cuerpo sin alma, sin sentimientos.

Se quitó la máscara ANBU y su capa color blanca la deshizo por completo para ponérsela de abrigo. Vio su reflejo en el hielo… no quedaba nada de quien solía ser. Anteriormente tenía el cabello hasta abajo del hombro ya que apenas se lo había dejado crecer. Ahora lo tenía corto ni siquiera le llegaba debajo de la oreja. Su flequillo que antes era recto ahora solo se inclinaba hacia un lado. Sus facciones faciales se veían más rudas e incluso había crecido unos cinco centímetros de estatura en esos últimos siete meses.

Caminaba con los pies congelados, no sabía a dónde iba… solo quería llega a una cueva y dormir plácidamente.

Divisó una cueva y no dudo en entrar. Todo en esa región era blanco, incluso podía sentir que ese lugar le era familiar… un lugar blanco, lleno de luz donde el blanco tenía un sinfín de tonalidades. Se sentó en la cueva y maldijo por lo bajo no saber si quiera si tenía el elemento fuego. A decir verdad ella no usaba ninjutsu basado en elementos básicos… su estilo de pelea se basaba en kenjutsu, shurikenjutsu, genjutsu . Pero no usaba ninjutsu relacionado a ningún elemento, era momento que aprendiera si es que quería ser otra persona.

De repente activó por inercia el Byakugan mientras se maldecía a si misma por depender del poder del Byakugan. Sintió un escalofrió cuando vio lo que estaba enfrente de ella.

Era el sentimiento que todavía podía sentir: el miedo. Sintió como sus piernas temblaban y se quedó en shock, enfrente de ella había un lobo que fácil pudo haber medido dos metros y atrás de él habían tres pequeños lobos.

Sabía por parte de su ex compañero de equipo, Kiba Inuzuka que por lo general los 'lobos' tenían un buen olfato y que 'los padres' cazaban para darle de comer a sus crías. Hoshi (Hinata) tragó saliva ¿acaso ella era la presa? ….

Cerró los ojos. Iba a morir de la peor manera… iba a morir tragada por lobos.

Ella desde niña siempre creyó que moriría de tres formas: enfermedad, vejez o en una pelea. Pero jamás paso por su muerte morir congelada y tragada por lobos.

Temblaba, y no sabía precisamente si era por frío o por el miedo. Uno de los lobos pequeños se acercó a ella y justo cuando creyó que la mordería le levantó la mirada. Por un momento pensó que ese pequeño lobo era como Akamaru….pero ante esos pensamientos movió la cabeza, no…no era Akamaru

-Kiri, deja de molestar a los visitantes-

Hoshi (Hinata) abrió bien los ojos y se quedo estática ¿el lobo le había hablado?

-¡Hola!- dijo el lobo que estaba en los pies de Hoshi

-Disculpa a mi hermano, él es así- se escuchó decir al lobo mayor (al más grande tamaño). – Mi nombre es Gure y el pequeño tonto que tienes en los pies se llama Kiri.

Hoshi no daba crédito ¿un genjutsu? ¿se estaba volviendo loca?

-¡Vamos! ¿Nunca habías hablado con un lobo verdad? No te preocupes, no te haremos nada…

Hoshi asintió, por un momento era la antigua Hinata ya que se sonrojó pero… su horror fue creciendo al ver que la cueva estaba llena de sangre ¿Cómo pudo ir a parar a ese lugar?

-Hmmmm, ¿eres de pocas palabras? Bueno, el tonto que tienes en los pies como te dije es Kiri y estos dos se llaman Kuro y Aka. Nosotros somos los Kenmeina Yuki (sabios de la nieve).

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es….Hi…._No ya no soy Hinata Hyuga, ella murió en el momento en que entró en esta misión _Hoshi. Mi nombre es Hoshi.

-Hmmmm eres la única persona que ha pasado la primera prueba en cien años.

-¿Eh?

-Ho-Hoshi…nosotros somos los guardianes de esta zona y…pro-protegemos a los nuestros más que a nu-nuestra vida- dijo una lobita que era de color roja. Ella era Aka, por un momento Hoshi (Hinata) pensó que así sería ella siendo una loba… bueno, cuando era Hinata Hyuga. Supuso que era la menor de los Kenmeina Yuki.

-Eres especial. Por ello no te matamos. Muchos viajeros vienen a esta cueva a pasar la noche o el día, como te darás cuenta… pero nosotros cuidamos lo que es nuestro y desde hacía un siglo no llegaba una persona especial- señaló un lobo que era un poco más grande que Aka, pero de menos tamaño que Kiri. Su color era negro por lo cual se llamaba Kuro.

-Tú me agradas- dijo el lobo que era muy tierno era el que estaba en sus pies, ese era Kiri y tenía un color que se asemejaba a la niebla.

-Eres la de la leyenda- dijo finalmente el lobo mayor, Gure. –Eres la elegida.

Hoshi (Hinata) no daba crédito a lo que decían los lobos.

-Bueno, mucho gusto Kiri, Aka, Kuro y Gure pero ¿elegida?

-Hace mucho tiempo –explicó el mayor de los lobos – el gran Kashikoi-sama dijo que habría una chica que tendría un pasado difícil… pero que daba la vida por los demás. Según él, esa chica había muerto una vez pero la gran Hikari Haru la revivió junto a un hombre, según este hombre se llamaría "Karasu". Esa chica sería diferente a los demás. Su gentileza era más grande que el odio que estaba desarrollando. Muchas personas llegaron a esta cueva, personas que conocían la leyenda pero… ninguno era 'la chica elegida'.

Hoshi (Hinata) tragó saliva.

-Tú no te llamas Hoshi….tú tienes otro nombre- concluyó Gure.

-¿Pero donde esta Kashikoi-sama?-preguntó Hoshi (Hinata)

-Él falleció hace unas décadas. Pero su nieto Kori-sama es nuestro amo. A él servimos.

-Vaya…-

-Ho-Hoshi tú-ú debes de venir con Kori-sama, él ha esperado mu-mucho por la ele-elegida- dijo Aka

-Es que yo…-

-Nosotros no somos 'lobos normales' Hoshi, nosotros somos ninjas….-dijo Kuro, quien era muy maduro para la edad que podría tener. Incluso era un poco más serio que Gure

-Nosotros somos especiales- dijo el pequeño Kiri

-Hmmmm, bueno Hoshi nosotros te ayudaremos a conseguir tus propósitos. No solo somos como 'mascotas'… ya Kori-sama te explicará los detalles.

-¿Normales?- Hoshi (Hinata) pareció palidecer… no entendía que hacia ahí con lobos, pero considerando que su chakra estaba en niveles bajos prefería estar con ellos… quien sabe que les trajera el destino.

-Hace mucho, había un hombre… Rikudo-sennin… él nos enseñó los principios del chakra y de la paz shinobi. Éramos unos niños-

Hoshi parecía interesada, por un momento creyó que 'su vida' volvía a la normalidad… pensó que quizá 'Hinata Hyuga' no había muerto después de todo. Le era difícil deshacerse de sus sentimientos, había escuchado del sabio de los seis caminos pero creyó era una leyenda

-Nosotros éramos cuatro hermanos humanos que pronto fueron shinobis, eventualmente enseñábamos a otros. Pero un día… en esta región cayó una catástrofe y quedamos huérfanos así que huimos pero… no sé porque pero Rikudo-sennin nos encontró y al vernos mal heridos nos prometió algo…

-¿Qué?- preguntó intrigada

-Nos dijo que nos daría vida en un animal: el lobo. Así podríamos sobrevivir en la nieve. Y aquí nos tienes a mí y a mis hermanos…desde aquel entonces vivimos de este modo. En alguna ocasión Kashikoi-sama habito estas regiones y lo consideramos nuestro amo… Hikari Haru es su esposa, ella tiene una hermana gemela llamada Takako Yami. Ella es reina de las tinieblas y del reino de la muerte.

-No comprendo- dijo Hinata mientras seguía observando a los lobos.

-Kashikoi-sama era un hombre, del mundo de los mortales… y se casó con una humana Hikari Haru, no pudieron tener hijos así que nos adoptaron como sus hijos. Pero ella tenía una hermana gemela Takako Yami y ella es….

-Mala… da miedo- dijo Yuki de forma infantil mientras se escondía entre los pies de Hinata.

-Como dijo mi hermano, ella era muy mala y un día murió y se caso con Shinigami-sama , el dios de la muerte, y como tenía envidia de su hermana…

-¿Por qué tendría envidia de su hermana?

-Gustaban del mismo hombre, del esposo de Hikari Haru

-Oh, entiendo-

-Entonces el dios Shinigami selló el alma de Hikari Haru pero como era tan noble esa mujer no fue a parar al mundo de los muertos, bueno si…pero fue a parar a un lugar de luz… su reino. El reino del cielo… ahí es donde van a parar los shinobis ejemplares. En cambio su hermana gemela fue a parar al mundo de las tinieblas y la desgracia. Kashikoi-sama casi muere de dolor pero se encontró con Kori-sama, y lo adoptó y en vez de considerarlo su hijo lo consideró su nieto…ya que él es muy joven- señaló Gure

-_¿Por qué recuerdo el nombre de Hikari Haru? Es como si la conociera….-_ pensó

-No debes de tener miedo Hinata-chan- dijo Aka

Hoshi (Hinata) quedó estupefacta ¿Cómo es que esa loba sabia su nombre real?

-Nosotros los lobos somos inteligentes, ya sabíamos que te hacías llamar Meian y recientemente te hiciste llamar Hoshi. No tienes que fingir, tú eres Hinata Hyuga y punto.

-¿¡Cómo lo saben?!- preguntó asustada.

-Somos los Kenmeina Yuki – dijo sonriente el pequeño Yuri.

-Ahora de-debes ir con Kori-sama- dijo Aka

Hinata caminó por adentro de la cueva, todo era blanco con tonalidades grises azulosas y se encontró con un joven de veinte años, su piel era blanca, cabello lacio y sus ojos eran grises.

-Bienvenida Hinata Hyuga, hemos esperado por ti durante más de cien años- dijo Kori

* * *

_-¿Cómo pudimos perder a un integrante del equipo? ¡¿Cómo es posible?!- _pensaba en todo el camino Itachi.

El Sandaime recibió la noticia de que Meian había fallecido, él ya sabía cómo actuar. Debía ir a la familia Hyuga y decirles que Hinata murió en combate. Desde luego conocía al Clan y sabia que no harían escándalo y simplemente le enterrarían siete metros bajo tierra para jamás acordarse de ella.

El Sandaime llegó a la puerta de la Mansión Hyuga. Abrió nada más y nada menos que Hiashi Hyuga, el padre de Hinata.

-Sandaime-sama, no espere verlo por aquí. Pase por favor.

Los sirvientes de la Mansión Hyuga al darse cuenta de la presencia del Sandaime prepararon té. Hanabi estaba muy dolida por lo de la noche pasada y cuando vio al Sandaime quedó un poco extrañada, no era normal que el Hokage visitará la Mansión… era cierto que eran una familia honorable, pero no era para tanto….

El Sandaime se acercó al jefe de los Hyuga

-Lo siento. Hinata ha caído en batalla-

Hiashi Hyuga no sabía que decir… se sentía aterrado ante esa idea, no… Aterrado no ¡no podía creerlo!... alguna vez deseó la muerte de su hija, pero jamás la deseó enserio, era cierto que era débil pero….

Se escuchó como sollozos inundaban ese silencio. Era Hanabi quien lloraba

_-Estúpida hermana…. ¡no debiste haber muerto!_

* * *

_*Editado el 19 de diciembre de 2014*_

**N/A **Gracias por leer este fic, hasta el momento no sé como antes podía escribir tanto... espero sea de su agrado y dejen reviews. ¡Sayonara!


	9. Puedes dejar este lugar (parte III)

**Can leave this place**

_(Parte 3)_

_-Capitulo 7-_

"Can leave this place but refrain, because we've been waiting for you"

("Puedes dejar este lugar pero piénsalo dos veces, porque te hemos estado esperando ")

๑

_-Estúpida hermana…. ¡no debiste haber muerto!_

Hiashi Hyuga miró hacia atrás encontrando a si a su pequeña hija, la cual estaba llorando.

-¡Te odio!- fue lo que se escuchó decir antes de que Hiashi Hyuga cayera al suelo, se había desmayado.

En las siguientes horas, la casa de la familia Hyuga estaba repleta de gente. Todos los miembros del clan y exclusivamente del clan estaban ahí, no había nadie que no fuera Hyuga. Ni siquiera el Sandaime.

Las flores no las compraron de la florería Yamanaka, ya que eso significaría llamar la atención. Hicieron una ceremonia simple, sin muchos arreglos.

Neji Hyuga tenía los ojos vidriosos, observaba como enterraban a su prima… él sabía que era pésima idea eso del ANBU ¡porque no había muerto él!

La mirada dulce de Hanabi cambió por una mirada de odio hacia su padre.

-_Juro que te vengaré onesan _– fue lo que pensó Hanabi Hyuga mientras enterraban a su hermana.

Después de ese día, nadie comentó nada en el clan. Era como si la muerte de Hinata Hyuga hubiese quedado en secreto. Las demás personas creían que ella estaba en misión, eso era lo que se decía.

Paso el tiempo y Hinata había entrenado con los lobos y había hecho un contrato de sangre, así que los podía invocar cuando quisiera y no sólo eso… Kori-sama le dio una hermosa flauta de plata. Esta era especial ya que con ella podía realizar genjutsu.

Cada día sentía como de nuevo era Hinata Hyuga, la chica feliz, contenta y tierna. Se sentía viva pero a la vez sabia que tenía que cumplir con su misión y debía encontrar a la Organización de Akatsuki.

-¿En qué piensa Hinata-sama?- dijo Kori

-Nada en especial

-Hinata-sama, no debe decir eso, puede contar conmigo además eventualmente tengo que hablar con usted

-¿De qué?

-Si usted no me dice no le diré….

Hinata le sonrió de una forma dulce y comenzó con contarle todo lo que había pasado en su vida hasta el punto de tener que unirse a Akatsuki.

-Entiendo, esos tipos pasan a menudo por aquí- dijo Kori

-¿Enserio?

-Sí, su líder es "Pain-sama". No tengo el disgusto de conocerlo pero…

-¿Disgusto?-

-Para mi forma de ver, él no es buena persona así que debería tener cuidado con la misión que está a punto de realizar Hinata-sama, él tiene un dojutsu superior al sharingan y al byakugan… él posee el rinnegan.

-En-entonces es poderoso-

-Usted es fuerte, Hinata-sama ha aprendido muchas cosas y con esa flauta tiene un genjutsu increíble….a parte, tengo que hablar con usted… de algo… 'serio'

-¿Se-serio?-

-Verá… esto no me correspondería decírselo pero… ¿ha oído hablar de Hikari Haru?

-Sí, los Kenmeina Yuki me habían comentado sobre Hikari Haru y su hermana…

-Bueno, lo que le diré es un mensaje de ella

-¿Pero qué relación tiene ella con usted? – dijo mientras jugaba con sus dedos -¿se supone ella es reina del cielo?

-Mira, no es que sea 'reina' ella es un Ángel del reino del cielo… en pocas palabras ella intercede específicamente por los shinobis que llegaron a ese lugar, mientras que, su hermana en castigo por haberla 'matado' es del reino contrario…el de las tinieblas y la oscuridad.

-Que tragedia- dijo mientras bajaba la vista

-Bueno, como sabrá el dios Shinigami es el dios de la muerte… él es neutral a ellas dos… por que en teoría todo el que va a parar al reino de Takako o al de Hikari están muertos… entonces Shinigami es neutral…

-Vaya pero…

-Mira, Hikari adoptó como hijos a los Kenmeina Yuki a los cuales les tiene toda su confianza… por ser sus hijos, esa es la relación que tienen… ahora cuando Hikari necesita que intercedan por ella desde la Tierra, el mundo de los vivos, acude a los Kenmeina Yuki y a mí…

-¿Entonces?

-Bueno, te explicaré tú no deberías saber esto pero estás en un camino algo 'desviado' a decir verdad Takako quiere vengarse de que su hermana sea 'Ángel del Cielo'…

-¿Tan vengativa es?

-Y eso no es todo. Supongo has escuchado hablar de 'Madara Uchiha'… ¿no?

Hinata recordó lo que le dijo el Sandaime, que él fue el ocasionante de la Invasión de Kyubi aquel 10 de octubre…

-Sí

-Bueno, Takako le permitió ser mortal a cambio de su alma…. Madara Uchiha está ligado con la organización que tú buscas… y no sólo eso… Takako te quiere a ti y quiere te desvíes del camino que te encomendó Hikari….

-¿Camino?

-Bueno… tú, anteriormente habías muerto Hinata

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo mientras abría bien los ojos

-Hikari te permitió volver ya que Shinigami-sama sabía que no debías haber muerto junto con "Karasu"

-¿Ka-ka-karasu?-

-Supongo debes de saber quién es ¿no?

-¿Itachi Uchiha?

-Sí, ustedes dos están destinados a estar juntos su amor es poderoso

-Apenas nos hemos hablado pocas veces…pe-pero…

-No importa, el caso es que los dos murieron en la Cuarta Guerra Ninja, y eventualmente él había muerto antes…

-No entiendo

-Mira, Hikari Haru borró ese recuerdo, tú falleciste a los dieciséis años mientras que él a los veintiuno. Están en una segunda vida, después de la muerte.

-¿Entonces?

-En la vida anterior, Itachi Uchiha masacró a su Clan e hizo que su hermano menor lo odiara… al final el hermano menor lo asesinó pero Madara junto con otro tipo que no se su nombre lo revivieron con una técnica secreta llamada "Edo Tensei". Al final Itachi se deshizo de ese jutsu y finalmente murió y fue a parar al reino de Hikari Haru, meses después en la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi tú falleciste por proteger a 'Naruto Uzumaki' cuando llegaste al cielo…Itachi y tú estaban destinados así que Hikari junto con Shinigami les dio una segunda oportunidad pero se supone todo debería salir bien pero… Takako metió su odio… y en fin….

Hinata quedó estática… no sabía si lo que decía Kori era verdad

-Se que estas confundida, pero así fueron las cosas

-E-entonces ¿regresamos al tiempo?

-Regresaron trece años al tiempo y bueno las cosas se dieron diferentes ahora debes de ser fuerte.

-Pe-pero…no-n-no entiendo del todo… Akatsuki ¿Qué quiere?

-Akatsuki en 'tu otra vida' fue el ocasionante que siete de los nueve jinchurikis murieran…. Naruto y Killer Bee fueron los únicos que se salvaron…en fin, el caso es puede que Akatsuki tenga el mismo plan solamente que ahora… Takako está detrás de Akatsuki

-Pe-pero ¿Qué debería hacer?

-Sigue con la misión que te encomendó tu líder de tu villa, Hikari se encargará de Takako eventualmente… tú debes de impedir que 'el destino que te está imponiendo Takako se haga realidad'….

-¿Q-qué pasa si no lo consigo?

-Hay una frase que te dijo Hikari Haru a ti y a Itachi : "_Un hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. El hilo se puede estirar o contraer, pero nunca rompe"_

-Pe-pero- dijo Hinata nerviosa -¿Qué debería hacer?

-Ya te lo dije, impedir que Takako arruine tu segunda vida.

-¿Itachi sabe esto?

-No, Itachi no sabe nada y por lo mientras no debería saber nada ¿entendido?

-Sí

Hinata después de esa confesión tuvo que abandonar la cueva de los Kenmeina Yuki para dirigirse a su propósito: detener a Akatsuki.

Pronto fue investigando en todo el País del Agua y se dio cuenta que la organización tenía cede en el País de la Lluvia, no tardó mucho en cambiar de nueva cuenta su apariencia para aparecerse con Pain-sama y eventualmente tener que detener todo ese lío.

* * *

-_Hoshi ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?_

_-Lo siento Pain-sama pero…_

_-Sabes que en Akatsuki no hay pero que valga ¡lo sabías! ¿No?- dijo enfadado_

_-Él… era muy fuerte_

_-¡Por favor! Si estás aquí es por algo… ¡no me vengas con cuentos! ¡¿Por qué no lo aniquilaste?! O mejor aún – dijo sonriendo maliciosamente- ¿Por qué no lo envolviste en uno de tus fabulosos genjutsu para que aniquilara a su clan?_

_Hinata tragó saliva, sin duda estar en Akatsuki no era cosa para ella pero debía actuar sobre la identidad de "Hoshi"…_

_-No se me dio la gana asesinarlo o envolverlo en genjutsu. Eso es todo._

_-¡¿Entonces para que carajos me sirves?!- gritó enfurecido Pain_

_-¿Disculpe? ¡Yo costé demasiado! ¡Debería tenerme más respeto!_

_-¿Respeto? ¡Por favor!... ¿demasiado caro? ¿Hablas de lo de la misión? ¡Vamos!¡ No me asustan tus amenazas Hoshi!_

_-...-_

_-¿Sabes? Tengo una mejor idea._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Debes asesinar a Hinata Hyuga ¿sabes quién es, no?_

_-¿Hinata Hyuga?_

_-Sí, es la heredera del Clan Hyuga…. O mejor dicho quiero asesines a todo el Clan_

_-¿Para qué?_

_-Es un asunto que no te importa Hoshi. Dado que no puedes asesinar a un Uchiha espero… tan solo espero aniquiles a todo el Clan Hyuga ¡que no quede ni uno solo!-_

_-¿Y si no quiero?_

_-Eres un fastidio. Si no quieres con gusto puedo enviar a tu compañero Deidara, a él le gusta hacer explotar todo._

_-Ah, qué remedio ¿para cuándo los quieres asesinados?_

_-Para dentro de una semana. Quiero que me traigas todos sus 'lindos' ojos, desde luego es lo único que me importa_

_-Sí_

_Hinata salió de la Torre del País de la lluvia, la noche de ayer fue la más hermosa de su vida porque por fin, pudo encontrarse con Itachi Uchiha, solo que tenía muchas preocupaciones… ahora ¿debería aniquilar a su propio Clan? Cada día recordaba lo que le dijo Kori-sama en la cueva de los Kenmeina Yuki, aún no entendía del todo… pero si estaba 'de nuevo con vida' era por dos cosas: por Itachi y para detener lo que podría pasar gracias a Takako… debía hacer algo si ella no aniquilaba a su clan lo haría Deidara, Sasori u otro miembro… y no solo eso, el Sandaime se enfurecería aunque a decir verdad nadie sabía en verdad quien era "Hoshi". Pero no era eso, sino también recordó que Kori-sama le dijo que Itachi asesinó a todo su clan. Eso le causaba escalofríos, no quería que 'su hermana menor' desarrollara un odio hacia ella a tal grado de matarla_

_¿Qué debería hacer? Además, Pain-sama ignoraba que Hinata Hyuga estaba muerta… lo cual la tenía tranquila. ¡Ella haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para proteger a su Clan, a su villa y su destino!_

* * *

_*Editado el 23 de diciembre de 2014*_

¡Gracias! Este fic significa mucho para mí. Les deseo una feliz navidad y que la pasen genial. Supongo seguiré con las revisiones de mis fics y las actualizaciones. ¡Oh sí! ¡Viva la vida!


	10. Esta paz sobre la tierra no está bien(I)

**This peace on earth's not right**

**(Parte 1)**

_-Capitulo 8-_

"_This peace on earth's not right"_

_("Esta paz sobre la tierra no está bien")_

๑

-Sandaime-sama-

-Puede retirarse la máscara Itachi Uchiha-

-Sí-

-Bien, lo he llamado para una misión de Rango "S". En esta misión es importante actúes como jounnin y no como miembro ANBU

-¿Qué sucede Sandaime-sama?- dijo Itachi haciendo una breve reverencia, tenía su máscara ANBU en las manos

-Siéntate, ¿gustas té?

-Gracias Sandaime-sama pero así estoy bien

-Bueno, últimamente me he sentido agotado, desde hace dieciocho años no hago esto pero... esta villa necesita otro Hokage y tengo un candidato para el puesto. ¿Has oído hablar de Tsunade?

-Sí, es la mejor ninja medico que hay en el País del Fuego e incluso en todo el mundo.

-Así es, ella fue mi discípula junto a... Orochimaru y Jiraiya

-Entiendo...

-Orochimaru está muerto gracias a usted... ¿lo recuerda?

_-Como olvidar ese día...desde ahí me conocen como "El llamas negras" por el amaterasu que tuve que realizar para asesinar a Orochimaru y protegerlo a usted y a la Villa... _Sí, lo recuerdo

-Bien, pues tengo expectativas en Tsunade, nieta de Hashirama Senju, primer Hokage. He enviado a Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto en busca de ella.

-Entiendo

-Bueno, a ti te enviaré a una misión de alto rango junto a Jiraiya-sennin. La misión es seguir las pistas de Akatsuki, quiero aprovechar que todo el mundo estará en el festejo del nombramiento de la nueva Hokage cuando pase lo de la misión, quiero ser discreto por eso envió a dos de mis confidentes ¿entendido?

-Sobre eso... tengo un informe que hacerle

-Habla- dijo el Sandaime mientras prendía su pipa

-Bueno hace tres días exactamente, me encontré al parecer con un miembro de Akatsuki

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo el Sandaime mientras daba un golpe en su mesa, derramado así su té - ¿¡porque no habías comentado nada Itachi Uchiha?! Sabes bien que cuando se ve a un criminal Rango "S" se debe dar aviso... ¡de inmediato!

-Sandaime, de ello estoy consciente pero... ese "Akatsuki" no estaba en el libro Bingo, simplemente supe que era "Hoshi"... el famoso criminal que ataca aldeas a sueldo... Pero no está en el libro Bingo...

-Hoshi, es cierto...- gruñó el Sandaime- Ese tipo no está en el Libro Bingo por algún motivo... ¿Qué supiste de él?

-Verá, estaba en el Lago de Konohoa tomando un descanso y de repente sentí un Genjutsu... era diferente a todo Genjutsu que haya conocido, era de sonido. Pero...

_-_Dime algo Itachi... ¿era Hinata Hyuga?

-Afirmativo

_-Vaya, quiere decir que Hinata vino a la aldea por algo en especifico... jamás creí que cambiara tanto su físico...Debe ser un jutsu de reemplazamiento... de ser así Itachi hizo bien en no asesinarla pero ¿Qué hace en la Aldea? ¿Se habrá convertido en enemiga? O ¿seguirá de nuestro lado?_ Itachi, quiero que usted y Jiraiya-sennin vayan en busca de todo rastro de Akatsuki... pero algo muy importante. No quiero asesinen a Hoshi, en dado de los casos quiero la retengan.

-¿Por qué la pregunta si era Hinata Hyuga, Sandaime-sama?

-Asunto confidencial.

-Sandaime-sama, si voy a...

-Itachi usted nunca se ha metido en los asuntos que yo tome, me sorprende que ahora este interesado en el caso de "Hoshi".

-Lo siento Sandaime-sama

-Bien, te tendrás que ver con Jiraiya-sennin en la madrugada en la entrada de la Aldea. Mañana se espera que llegue Tsunade para ser proclamada Godaime Hokage. Sai y Yamato estarán encargados estos días de ANBU, no te preocupes sólo trae información de Akatsuki, en especifico de "Hoshi" la quiero en la Aldea, viva... no la lleves a ANBU tráela ante mi ¿correcto?

-Una pregunta Sandaime-sama

\- ¿Qué sucede?-dijo incómodo

-Si Hinata Hyuga es de Akatsuki quiere decir que desertó la aldea... ¿Por qué? Por motivos personales investigué sobre ella y me llegó el rumor de que ingresó a ANBU alrededor de hace un año... ¿Por qué jamás me llegó el registro de Hinata Hyuga en ANBU si yo soy el líder? ¿O solo son rumores?

-Son asuntos que no le comprometen Itachi Uchiha

-Correcto, hasta luego-

Itachi caminó de rumbo a su casa. Aún no entendía, el otro día que habló con Shisui sobre el asunto "intimo" que paso con Hinata todo había quedado hasta ahí, pero en su mente había muchas dudas ¿Por qué Naruto le dijo que Hinata Hyuga era ANBU? De ser así... ¿Por qué no tuvo ningún registro de ella?... ¿Por qué Hinata se hizo llamar Hoshi? Simplemente se maldijo por haber estado tanto tiempo ausente en la aldea. Pero recordó algo...

_Esa misión en el País del Agua... aquella vez perdimos a "Meian"... ahora que lo recuerdo el Sandaime sólo me trajo a esa chica y me pidió no cuestionarle sobre ella... recuerdo que murió pero jamás supe donde la enterraron..._

Itachi paró su caminata, las piezas empezaban a encajar

_Ese día no investigué más a fondo.. Esa chica tenía la cara de Hinata...será acaso que... No ¡Imposible! ¡Yo mismo vi a Hinata Hyuga! Incluso hicimos... bueno ¡fue real! No pudo haber sido un genjutsu... ¡carajo, desperté sin ropa!..._

Itachi sabía que faltaban muchas horas para la media noche y cayó en la cuenta que las piezas empezaban a encajar pero a la vez se hacían confusas. Decidió ir al cementerio de Konohoa...

Recorrió cada una de las lapidas y no encontró nada, pero divisó a una pequeña niña de cabellos negros...se acercó a ella

-Hola- dijo Itachi observando como la pequeña veía una lapida, que no tenia nombre

La chica alzó su cara, era Hanabi Hyuga. Itachi reconoció de inmediato esos ojos, era el Byakugan.

-¿Qué haces tan sola a estas horas?

La chica siguió sin responder, sostenía una rosa marchita y miraba la lápida, como si ahí hubiese algo importante

-Lo odio- se escuchó decir entre sollozos a la niña...

-¿Odiar?

-Odio a mi padre ¡Lo odio!-

Itachi observó como los ojos de la niña tenían una profunda tristeza y un profundo dolor, llenos de odio.

-Tú... eres ¿Hanabi Hyuga?

-Sí-

_-Ella debe ser hermana de Hinata Hyuga... ¡debe ser su hermana! ¡No cabe duda!..._Disculpa, sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero llevo años investigando... sobre el paradero de Hina...

-Hinata Hyuga... tantas leyendas hay sobre mi pobre hermana- dijo Hanabi cambiando su voz a uno serio – Tantas leyendas, mitos... fue demasiado tarde

-¿Ha sabido de ella?

-El clan restringió decir una sola palabra de mi hermana pero ¿a quién le importa?.. Usted es Uchiha Itachi, ¿no es así?

-Sí, soy yo.

-¿Usted era miembro de ANBU?

_-¿Cómo es que esta chica sabe tanto? _Si, algo así...

-¡Usted! ¡¿Por qué no la protegió?! ¡Porque!- dijo Hanabi llorando

-No comprendo...

-¡Todos son unos farsantes! ¡Todos!-Hanabi estaba dispuesta a correr pero Itachi le sostuvo el brazo.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué pasó con tu hermana?

-Ella murió...-

Itachi quedo atónito... no podía creer esas palabras.

-¡Esta lapida es de mi hermana! ¿Sabe porque no tiene el nombre? Porque nadie debía saber su nombre más que los miembros del Clan ¡Por eso! Es como si ella hubiese sido nada, pero, ¿sabe? ¡Yo la amé por ser la única persona en mi vida! siempre la traté mal...pero... ¡era mi hermana! ¡Ella murió! ¿Cómo? ¡No sé! Ese día estaba el Sandaime y le dijo a mi padre "Meian ha muerto", lo sentimos.

-¿Dijiste Meian?-dijo Itachi con tono pálido

-Aja... un día antes... yo la vi... estaba protegiendo la misión Hyuga y me dijo que era la última vez y que me alejara ¿sabe lo que es perder a la persona que mas amas?

-No...no ¡No puede ser!- gritó Itachi, dejando a Hanabi totalmente asustada -pero...- dijo Itachi aguantándose las lágrimas -¿Cuándo fue qué...?

-Hace cerca de cuatro meses... hace cerca de un año no supe de ella hasta que fue a la Mansión Hyuga

-No...Comprendo...

-Hace un año... mi hermana salió como siempre... iba a sentarse a la sombra de un cerezo esperando a alguien, al menos siempre me decía eso...pero... jamás regresó. Mi padre y mi primo parecían tranquilos y yo cada día les preguntaba a ellos que había sido de Hinata, ellos me dijeron mil y un mentiras. Me di por vencida sacando la conclusión infantil de que mi hermana se había ido a una misión larga, muy larga. Pero esa noche fue cuando vino el Kazekage-sama y ella fue a la Mansión Hyuga. Según ella era una misión y hablamos poco...eso fue hace cuatro meses...

-Todo encaja- dijo Itachi mientras se tocaba la cabeza - ¡Todo encaja! _Ahora entiendo... porque nadie me decía de Hinata, porque Naruto me dijo que se había ido a ANBU, porque terminó Hinata su relación sentimental con Sasuke, porque Sasuke escuchó decir eso a Neji... por eso el Sandaime no me pidió asesinar a mi clan... ¡Claro! ¡Puede que Hinata tenga la misión de ser doble espía en Akatsuki y en Konohoa! ¡Claro! Tuvo que fingir su muerte en ANBU para desaparecer y que todos la creyéramos muerta... ¡sí! por ello la encontré el otro día... ella supuso que yo me enteraría de su aparente muerte... ¡todo coincide!_

_-_Uchiha-san... ahora entiendo porque mi hermana estaba enamorada de usted

-¿Estaba enamorada de mi?

-Tendré cerca de once años pero no soy estúpida Uchiha-san... mi hermana lo quería y siempre lo esperaba a la sombra de ese árbol de cerezos...

* * *

Hinata observaba desde un árbol como su pequeña hermana estaba platicando con Itachi. Sintió ganas de ir a abrazarlos y decirles que estaba viva... pero ella sabía que Itachi ya estaba entendiendo todo... ahora lo que le tenía preocupada era su Clan si no lo aniquilaba...lo haría Deidara... y peor aún...¿qué podía hacer? Ella sola no podía detener a Deidara, incluso los miembros de Akatsuki le mandarían asesinar ¿Qué podría hacer? ¡Que debería hacer!

_-Hanabi-chan...no, no puedo asesinarla... ¡no puedo!-_

_-_¡Hinata!- se escuchó decir desde el suelo - ¡Hinata!- gritó Hanabi con mas fuerzas

De repente, Hinata bajó del árbol donde estaba... ahora tenía su apariencia física de siempre, salvo que tenía una capa de Akatsuki y tenía un semblante deprimido

-¡Onesan! – gritó con fuerzas Hanabi mientras abrazaba a Hinata... Hinata solo se quedó inmóvil.

-Hinata-san- dijo Itachi mirándola... hacía tres días que no la veía, después del encuentro íntimo...

-Hanabi-chan...por favor...- dijo Hinata mientras mostraba un kunai –Aléjese, por favor...

-Onesan... ¿qué-qué pasa?

-Por favor ¡Lárgate de mi vista!- dijo Hinata mientras empezaba a lanzar kunais...

-¡Hinata! – Gritó Itachi -¿Qué te pasa?

-Hanabi- dijo entre sollozos Hinata- corre y no vengas a la Aldea... ¡no vengas en mucho tiempo!

-Onesan...tú...

-Ya no soy tu hermana Hanabi Hyuga, sólo huye... corre y no vuelvas a la Aldea...vete de aquí ¡Ni se te ocurra pisar el Clan!

-Pe...

En eso Hinata le tiro un kunai que le dio en el brazo de Hanabi, esta se quedo estupefacta jamás su hermana le había hecho eso.

-Hanabi Hyuga, vete por favor si no...te mataré-

-¡¿Qué le hiciste a Hinata Hyuga?!- gritó Hanabi llorando -¡¿Dónde está mi onesan?!

Hinata no pudo contenerse y empezó a llorar...quería decirle a Hanabi lo que iba a realizar pero no podía...debía dejar vivir a su hermana, ¡todo lo que fuera por hacerla vivir! Así pensará que ella era la mala...

-¿Acaso quieres morir _pequeña estúpida?- _Dijo Hinata en un tono tan frio que hasta ella misma le dolió - ¡Lárgate de mi vista si no quieres que te maté! ¡ya te dije que no te acerques al Clan en mucho tiempo!

Hanabi miró a su hermana, no podía creer que ella fuera Hinata y se toco el brazo, en efecto estaba sangrando y corrió con todas sus fuerzas, no podía seguir viendo a su hermana en ese estado, no... Esa no era Hinata, al menos no para Hanabi Hyuga quien conocía a una Hinata dulce, tierna, gentil...¡esa no debía ser su hermana!

Itachi observó la escena, no pudo intervenir, no sabía que pasaba

-Hinata-san...

-Itachi...usted...

-Meian...vaya que fingió bien-dijo Itachi con una sonrisa que se fue borrando poco a poco

-¡No se qué hacer!- dijo Hinata mientras se tiraba al piso

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo Itachi mientras se ponía de rodillas junto a ella

De repente empezó a llover, Hanabi Hyuga estaba huyendo a toda velocidad, no quería ir a ninguna parte...solo...tan solo quería desaparecer...

_-Ella no es mi hermana, ella no es mi hermana, ella no es mi hermana, ella no es mi hermana, ella no es mi hermana- _decía con amargas lagrimas que fueron escondidas por la gran tormenta que estaba cayendo...

Hanabi corría con todas sus fuerzas, no podía sacarse de la mente la mirada de su "hermana". No comprendía nada, llevaba ya varias horas de estar corriendo sin cesar, sin rumbo fijo. Se sentía a desvanecer producto de la herida que tenía en el brazo, en circunstancias normales sería fácil vendarse y ya, pero en ese caso no tenia vendas, no tenía nada y la herida estaba sangrando. No pudo más después de varias horas y se desplomó.

_-Onesan ¿Qué te ha pasado?-_ y fue lo último que se escuchó decir

Mientras, en Konohoa Hinata estaba abrazando a Itachi

-Hinata-san... ¿qué pasa? ¿Dime?- dijo Itachi con una cara de preocupación, por una parte no le preocupaba tanto la misión ya que tenían a "Hoshi" pero lo más importante era ¿Por qué Hinata estaba en ese estado?

-Yo...tengo que...- dijo Hinata entre cortada – asesinar a mi clan

-¿Qué?

-Me lo ordenó Pain-sama

-¿¡Pero de qué lado estas?!- dijo Itachi mientras la soltaba, jamás en su vida de shinobi pensó enamorarse de una kunoichi rengada a la que... según las leyes en cuanto viera la debería asesinar. No podía, si se tratase de otro criminal lo hubiese matado inmediatamente, pero no con Hinata. No contra ella.

-Por eso mandé a Hanabi-chan lejos... no podía permitir que se quedará en la Aldea

-¿Qué harás?

-Si yo no asesino a mi Clan, vendrán los demás miembros de Akatsuki y los asesinarán por mí e incluso me matarán a mí...

-Eso no puede ser- dijo Itachi -_¿Por qué siento este dolor en el pecho?_

-¿Qué debería hacer?- dijo Hinata bajando la mirada

-¿Por qué debes aniquilar a tu clan?- dijo Itachi tratando de ponerse lo más serio posible

-Para obtener los dojutsus, Pain-sama quiere el Byakugan... él...él... ya tiene el rinnegan y el sharingan

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo es posible?-

-Sí, el tiene dos de los tres dojutsus principales... sólo le falta el byakugan necesita los tres dojutsus para realizar su...su plan-dijo Hinata con un tono de voz que casi no se escuchaba

-¿Y los jinchurikis?

-Para eso quieren los dojutsus...

-¡Debo comunicarle esto al Sandaime-sama de inmediato!

-Itachi yo...no sé qué hacer...estoy del lado de Konohoa pero... si no asesino a mi Clan lo harán por mi e invadirán Konohoa...si Pain-sama invade Konohoa la destruirá el...el tiene jutsus muy poderosos que con tan sólo usarlos destruiría todo el país del fuego...

-Hinata-san... No pasará eso ¿sabes por qué?

-¿Por-porque?

-Porque te amo y no te dejaría sola en un momento como este

-Me-m-me amas ¿Itachi Uchiha?

Itachi se acercó a Hinata mientras le daba un beso un tierno beso en sus labios

-Te amo ¿entendiste?

-Si...

-Hinata...te debes de quitar esa capa de Akatsuki, si algún otro miembro de Konohoa te ve...

-En-entiendo...

* * *

-¡Hinata Hyuga!- dijo el Sandaime mientras veía el rostro de la chica -¡¿Qué haces a...que haces con Uchiha Itachi?!-dijo el Sandaime mientras se paraba de su escritorio, era cerca de la media noche

-Ya tenemos más pistas de Akatsuki, tenemos a Hinata Hyuga de nuestro lado- dijo Itachi mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de Hinata

-¿Pero cómo? ¿Qué ha investigado Hinata Hyuga?-dijo el Sandaime ignorando a Itachi

-Yo... he investigado que Pain-sama es su líder, ellos quieren el Byakugan y... el motivo por el cual estoy en Konohoa es para asesinar a mi clan para obtener el dojutsu que les falta

-¡¿El dojutsu que les falta?!-

-Ya tienen el rinnegan y el sharingan- dijo Hinata mientras hundía los hombros

-No es posible ¡No puede ser!- dijo el Sandaime totalmente irritado -¿Qué mas investigaste?

_-No le puedo decir lo de los Kenmeina Yuki... no me creería _Bueno he investigado que hay alguien detrás de Madara Uchiha... ya sé porque es "inmortal"

-Espera- dijo Itachi interrumpiéndola y hablando por el Sandaime -¿entonces Madara Uchiha si atacó la aldea aquel diez de octubre..?

-¡Esos son rumores! ¿¡Cómo es posible que alguien que tiene más de cien años esté vivo y cuerdo!?- dijo el Sandaime alzando la voz, ese tema lo estaba sacando de quicio y no solo eso, sino que en unas horas la próxima Godaime llegaría a Konohoa...

-N-no...etto-dijo Hinata nerviosa – Y-yo investigué y es de una bu-buena fuente que no puedo decir...

-Continua- dijo el Sandaime

-Bu-bueno... Madara es inmortal porque...vendió su "alma" por así decirlo...

-¿Vendió su alma?-dijo Itachi mientras subía una ceja

-S-sí...Madara Uchiha vendió su alma a Takako Yami...

-Eso...- dijo el Sandaime poniéndose pálido -¿ella existe?

-Etto, sí. Pe-pero no puedo decir de qué fuente lo saqué, pe-pero no fue de Akatsuki ella...controla a Madara Uchiha porque él vendió su alma a cambio de ser inmortal. Además, Takako Yami está detrás de Akatsuki en teoría se puede decir que el verdadero líder de Akatsuki es Madara Uchiha, pero Pain-sama desconoce que hay otro superior además de él.

-¿Cómo conseguiste esa información?-

-L-lo siento como ya mencioné es confidencial y n-no pu-puedo decirle...

-¡Hiruzen-sama! ¡Llegamos!- se escuchó decir desde el pasillo de oficina del Sandaime

-_Justamente estoy tratando un asunto de suma relevancia y llegan... _

-¡Abra la puerta Hiruzen-sensei!- se escuchó decir detrás de la puerta

-Es-es Na-Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi y...Tsunade...-dijo Hinata, ya que activó el Byakugan para ver quién era

-¡Maldita sea!- dijo el Sandaime mientras se tocaba la cabeza

-Me voy- Hinata se giró pero fue interrumpida por la voz de Itachi.

-¿A dónde, Hinata-san?

De repente, Hinata pudo desvanecerse, en ANBU aprendió ese misterioso Jutsu de camuflaje. Y de repente...

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Tsunade había rotó la puerta

-¡¿Así recibes a tu alumna Hiruzen?!-

Naruto, Sakura y Kakashi tenían cara pálida y una gotita de sudor al estilo anime caía sobre ellos. Sasuke observó a su hermano y sonrió.

-¡Sileeeeeeeencio!-dijo el Sandaime mientras pegaba fuerte en su escritorio

Todos en la habitación se quedaron anonados, en los años de Hokage que tenía el Sandaime jamás se había alterado

-¡Déjenme a solas con Tsunade e Itachi! ¡Lárguense y después doy indicaciones!

-Si- asintieron todos los miembros del equipo siete.

_-Maldita sea ¿tenía Tsunade que romper la puerta? ¡¿Tenía que hacerlo?!- _pensó el Sandaime mientras fruncía el ceño...

-Te estás volviendo viejo, ya veo por qué quieres que te reemplace- d

-Tsunade, Itachi...síganme por favor... ¡Hinata! puedes salir de donde estás- dijo el Sandaime

-Sí - dijo Hinata mientras deshacía el jutsu de camuflaje

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué te escondes?-

-¡Síganme!- dijo el Sandaime con voz autoritaria

๑

El Sandaime los llevó a una sala oscura e inmediatamente le pidió a Itachi hiciera una barrera de sonido para que nadie escuchase la conversación. El Sandaime le explicó a Tsunade todo lo ocurrido desde el incidente de Kyubi, la misión que le encomendaría a futuro a Itachi y la misión que le encomendó a Hinata de ser doble espía... hasta el punto en donde habían terminado de hablar

-¡Ja! ¿Ese bastardo de Madara sigue vivo?- dijo Tsunade

-Bu-bueno yo no lo he visto personalmente Tsunade-sama pero la fuente que consulte es muy buena... y en fin... tengo esa misión de parte de Akatsuki pero sirvo a Konohoa de otro modo no estaría diciendo esto... siempre cumplí con mi deber

-¿Cómo sé que no estás mintiendo?-

-No debe dudar de Hinata Hyuga, fue una de las mejores ANBU que tuve además ¿Por qué estaría aquí? ¿No hubiese sido mejor que atacará?- dijo Itachi defendiéndola

-De cualquier forma... Akatsuki si supiera información ya estaría aquí...-

-Disculpe que interrumpa pero... a estas horas era la misión que me encomendó ayer Sandaime-sama y en estos momentos Jiraiya ya debería estar...

-¡Jiraiya!- dijo Tsunade divertida -¡años sin verlo!

-Hmp... Ve por él y tráelo aquí, este asunto le incumbe a él y a todos nosotros

-A la orden

-Sa- Sandaime... usted es él que me puede dar indicaciones de cualquier modo. Yo... mande a Hanabi Hyuga lejos de la aldea...

-¿Por qué?

-Si voy aniquilar a mi Clan no quisiera matarla a ella...

-Entiendo...

-¿Entonces donde esta Hanabi Hyuga?-peguntó Tsunade

-No lo sé- dijo Hinata bajando la mirada –Sólo la quise proteger

-De cualquier forma hiciste bien Hinata, ahora – dijo el Sandaime mientras se ponía las manos en la cabeza, a forma de una migraña – Si te mando a aniquilar a tu Clan... puede que de todos modos Akatsuki venga por ti... y si no te mando a aniquilar a tu clan... va a venir Akatsuki por ti...en ese caso prefiero que los miembros de tu clan estén vivos...

-¿En-en serio?

-Pero considerando que quieren un dojutsu del Byakugan... te asesinarían a ti... y es lo que no podemos permitir

-Sí...

-Entonces quiere decir que solo nosotros sabemos que estas viva junto con Hanabi Hyuga ¿cierto?- preguntó Tsunade

-Sí, sólo ustedes por eso me oculte para que no me vieran los demás, ellos creen que estoy en ANBU, pero mi familia sabe que estoy muerta entonces se crearía un rumor y no quisiera eso

-De cualquier forma ¿para cuándo se supone debes tener la misión que te encargó Akatsuki?

-Dentro de una semana a lo mucho y ya llevo tres días – dijo Hinata – en un comienzo me pidieron secuestrar a Itachi Uchiha pero no lo hice... pero como castigo me pidieron aniquilar a mi clan

-Entiendo- dijo el Sandaime

-Si llegasen a aniquilar tu Clan, hay un dojutsu sobreviviente...Hanabi Hyuga ¿no es así?

-Pero...

-Esperemos que Hanabi Hyuga sobreviva y lo mejor es que esté alejada

-Pero y si ¿Akatsuki la encuentra?, dirán que yo... mandé a mi Clan a las lejanías de la villa para protegerlos...

-Hmp... ¿te pidieron un número de dojutsus?

-N-no pero en específico quieren el cuerpo y el dojutsu de "Hinata Hyuga"

-¿Ellos no saben que estabas "muerta"?- preguntó Tsunade

-No es que...yo siempre fingí llamarme "Hoshi", pero... ¿y si entregó mi cuerpo? Sería lo mejor...

-Atacarían de cualquier forma ¿no?

-N-no porque yo me asesinaría y crearía un clon... y mandaría una nota con Pain-sama diciendo que "Hinata Hyuga" logro herirme pero yo logré asesinarla...entonces se supondría que Hinata Hyuga me dejo herida y morí en el camino...

-Atacarían de todas formas-dijo Tsunade frunciendo el ceño

-Pe-pero no asesinaría a mi Clan... y eso daría tiempo para crear un ejército para hacerle frente

-Es una buena decisión... pero ¿estás segura? Es como si tú fueras el señuelo...

-No importa...protegeré a mi aldea...pero me preocupa Hanabi Hyuga

-No te preocupes, cuando Hiashi-sama se de cuenta que la futura líder del Clan está desaparecida vendrá gritando y dirá mil y un cosas y tendré que mandar un Escuadrón en su busca...

-Hinata- dijo Tsunade mirándola - ¿estás segura que harás esto?

-Es la única forma Tsunade-sama... si no me asesino a mi misma... vendrán por mi y por la aldea... y sobre todo tendría que asesinar a mi Clan-

-Ahora... el asunto es Itachi Uchiha... el estará bien pero... quizá sería mejor tener fuera a Naruto Uzumaki de la villa- dijo el Sandaime

-En ello estoy de acuerdo, es mejor tenerlo activo a que este en la Aldea asi a Akatsuki le costará trabajo- añadió Tsunade

-¿Oíste hablar sobre lo del incidente del Kazekage-sama?- le preguntó el Sandaime a Hinata

-Sí...de no haber sido por el Equipo siete, el equipo Gai y por Chiyo-sama él estaría muerto

-Así es, no podemos permitir que eso pase con Naruto...de hecho hay malas noticias- dijo el Sandaime – solo hay dos jinchurikis que quedan vivos y uno de ellos es Naruto Uzumaki y el otro es Killer Bee de la Aldea oculta entre las Nubes...

-Eso es terrible-dijo Hinata

-¿Y qué prosigue?-dijo Tsunade- Al fin y al cabos mañana sere Hokage y creo pertinente se haga con discreción y no se haga una fiesta

-Sí, eso pensaba decirte... bueno... he pensado que es mejor tener a Naruto y a Killer Bee juntos...

-Es buena idea pero... ¿somos aliados del País del Rayo?

-Lo somos así entonces llamaré con urgencia al Raikage-sama de inmediato

-Pe-pero ¿no desencadenará esto una Guerra?-dijo Hinata con tristeza

-Es probable, pero hay que estar preparados

De repente se escucha que Jiraiya e Itachi entran a la habitación

-Tsunade-hime ...-dijo Jiraiya sonriéndole

-Hmp... no tardaste en venir ¿eh?- dijo Tsunade divertida

-¡De ninguna manera Hinata hará eso!- dijo Itachi enojado

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Tengo la capacidad de escuchar atreves de mi propia barrera de sonido... y no permitiré que te suicides para proteger la Aldea...

-I-Itachi tú...lo harías..._si tan solo supieras que en tu otra vida lo hiciste..._

* * *

**_N/A _**¡Hola! Como sabrán estoy comenzando a seguirle el paso a esto de las actualizaciones, si desean más noticias ya saben, busquen en facebook "Tamahara Chan". Muchísimas gracias a todos los que leen este fic, es muy importante para mí ya que fue de los primeros que hice hace cerca de dos años atrás.

¡Sayonara!


	11. Esta paz sobre la tierra no está bien II

This peace on earth's not right

(Parte 2)

-Capítulo 8-

("Esta paz sobre la tierra no está bien")

๑

Itachi frunció el ceño, todo lo que había escuchando lo desconcertó. El hecho de que Hinata tuviese que hacer todos esos sacrificios por su Clan y por la Aldea provocaba únicamente que le doliera su corazón. El siempre había sido un luchador para la paz de Konohoa, siempre luchando y por ello aceptó cosas que en condiciones normales no hubiese aceptado, como ser líder ANBU desde los 13 años y graduarse de la Academia a los 7 años... vivir su vida rápidamente.

-"Esta paz sobre la tierra no está bien"- es lo que pensaba Itachi mientras fijaba su vista en los ojos perlados de la chica que tenía enfrente -"¿por qué ella?"-

Hinata fijó sus ojos en Itachi, el ambiente era tenso. El Sandaime estaba esperando la respuesta definitiva de Hinata para poner el plan en marcha, mientras que Tsunade veía con nostalgia la escena... le recordaba cuando ella tuvo que huir al País del Rayo por sus compañeros de equipo y sus amigos, Jiraiya y Orochimaru.

-Itachi...yo, he tomado una decisión y es mi camino ninja no retirar mi palabra - dijo Hinata totalmente decidida - Yo me sacrificaré por la aldea y me enfrentaré a cierta persona "Si tan solo supieras que en tu otra vida fuiste tú quién asesinó a su clan..."

-Hinata- dijo con una sonrisa totalmente fingida que no pasó de desapercibida.

-Hmp... En fin, Hinata... está decidido tú te suicidarás pero si Itachi está de acuerdo, él mismo puede asesinarte- dijo el Sandaime.

Itachi tragó pesado ¿Cómo se supone que mataría a Hinata? Aquello era absurdo, además. Una estrategia pésima.

-Sandaime-sama - interrumpió - No es necesario que usted mande a Itachi a una misión de este tipo, al final fue Akatsuki quién me encomendó esta misión y yo sola solucionare esto e impediré que haya una guerra o un golpe de estado interno.

-Usted no puede con todo Hinata, yo estaré con usted ¿recuerda las palabras de hace rato?- recordó- bien, si no las recuerda se las volveré a decir cuántas veces sean necesarias, te amo Hinata Hyuga, te amo y no te dejaré sola.

-Itachi...

-Hmp, basta de romanticismos, que me harán llorar ¿estás segura de tu decisión Hinata?- dijo Tsunade con un tono de tristeza en su voz por las palabras de Itachi, ya que le recordaban las palabras de Dan, su ex novio de que falleció en la Tercera Guerra Mundial Shinobi, aunque de igual manera su tono de voz era un tanto sarcástica.

๑

-¿Quién es esta chica?

-No lo sé ¿Está viva?

La lluvia azotaba el País del Té, un poblado no muy lejano a Konohoa. Había un cuerpo tirado de una niña, pero dos ninjas del País del Agua la encontraron.

-Hmmm, sí está viva pero... ¿ya viste esa herida?

-Sí, pero ni tú ni yo sabemos de ninjutsu médico

-¡Es de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas!

-¿Cómo lo sabes Rainmaru?

-Mira - dijo el ninja mientras giraba con mucho cuidado a la chica - su banda ninja es de Konohoa...

-Cierto ¿qué hacemos? es de madrugada y...

\- Si la dejemos aquí es probable que muera, pero si la llevamos con nosotros dirán que la atacamos, aparte que sería salirnos del objetivo de la misión...

-Hermana...- se escuchó decir

-¿Escuchaste?- dijo el ninja del País del Agua

-Sí, debe tener familiares

-Hermana, hermana...

-Rainmaru será mejor que la llevemos a un hostal...

-Hmp, Daka eres una exagerada, somos ninjas del País del Agua, no deberíamos entrometernos en asuntos del País del Fuego.

-Quizá si le preguntamos de que Clan o su nombre...

-Hyuga...Hanabi Hyuga...- se escuchó decir en un sollozo ahogado - ayuda.

-¡Rainmaru! ¡Es del Clan Hyuga!

-Hmm, es de ese Clan de ojos blancos, ¿cómo el que tiene Ao, cierto?

-¡Correcto! ¡Debemos llevarla a Konohoa! quien sabe, quizá nos den una recompensa

\- O quizá crean que nosotros la atacamos

-Hmp ¡Insensible! ¡Yo llevaré a esta chica a Konohoa! tú ve a realizar los asuntos en el País del Té

-Daka, eres un estorbo. Haz lo que gustes -

๑

En Konohoa empezaban a realizarse pequeños festejos por la llegada de Tsunade Senju, quien sería la Godaime Hokage. La primera mujer Hokage.

Pero los festejos eran en la medida de lo posible discretos. Ya que estaba próxima a pasar una tragedia, sin embargo a pesar de los problemas, Hinata e Itachi se encontraban en el Lago de Konohoa, ya que no podían estar en un lugar público ya que se suponía que ella estaba muerta.

El día era soleado y de igual manera se amenazaba una lluvia, Hinata veía el Lago de Konohoa, ella estaba próxima a cumplir 17 años de edad en el próximo invierno, aunque ella sabía que probablemente esa fecha no llegara.

-Hinata ¿en qué piensa - le preguntó Itachi interrumpiendo abruptamente los pensamientos de su acompañante.

-N-no es n-nada - dijo mientras jugaba con sus dedos

-No es necesario todo esto - se escuchó decir a Itachi, el tono de voz que usaba era de tristeza - Usted... ¿por qué? tan sólo era una niña cuando la conocí y ahora usted...

-Itachi - interrumpió - Las cosas pasaron por que debían pasar así, aunque b-bueno ni yo misma m-me imaginé llegar hasta este punto

-¿Entonces? Yo, quién se supone soy líder de ANBU ¿Cómo es que no pude reconocerla? si tan sólo yo... - dijo mientras se sentía culpable.

-No debe lamentarse, yo debía cumplir con mi misión...

-Pero ¿¡Por qué usted?!

-Itachi por favor, no siga, todo se hará conforme el plan y por ello daré mi vida - de repente Hinata recordó las palabras dichas por Kori y se detuvo a sí misma, había olvidado por completo que también todo lo que le estaba pasando no era más que una treta del destino, gracias a la maldad de Takako...

-¡Hinata Hyuga!- gritó Itachi - Por favor, no haga esto ¿Acaso siempre debe ser así? ¿Acaso siempre los buenos deben de morir ? tal como pasó con Obito Uchiha, mi primo mayor, mi modelo a seguir... simplemente un día Minato-sama, llegó con Kakashi y Rin para darme la noticia... ¡¿ por qué los buenos siempre mueren?! He visto caídos en misiones, pero no usted, todos menos Hinata Hyuga...

-Itachi, no es eso es que yo no puedo - dijo mientras gruesas lágrimas caían de su rostro -¡Yo no sé cual es mi destino!

Jamás Itachi escuchó que Hinata hablara con voz firme y fría, esas siete palabras que dijo ella anteriormente bastaron para darle a notar el dolor que sentía su amada, era cierto que no se conocían demasiado y que ni siquiera habían entablado una conversación seria pero lo que era cierto es que, sentía una gran conexión hacia ella, algo que no se podía expresar con palabras, algo que iba más allá... amor.

๑

-¿¡Ya buscaron bien?! ¡No es posible! ¡Justo cuando todos los ninjas se encuentran en la celebración de la Godaime-sama! - se escuchó decir al líder del clan Hyuga-

-Hemos buscado en toda la Mansión, además mi ojo no me engaña y Hanabi-sama no está en la aldea- dijo Tokuma Hyuga

-¡Imposible! ¡Sigan buscando! - ordenó, la simple idea de saber que la única hija que tenía estaba desaparecida desde hacía horas le hacía perder la razón, ya había perdido antes a su hija mayor y a su esposa, era natural que no dejaría que su hija menor estuviera muerta, tan sólo de pensar eso a Hiashi Hyuga se le empequeñecía su corazón, por que desde luego hasta el corazón más frío tiene sentimientos.

Neji Hyuga se encontraba en la labor de buscar a su prima, se sentía muy culpable de tantas cosas y una de ellas era el porqué dejo sola a Hanabi

-La deje sola y fue al Cementerio de los caídos- era lo que pensaba Neji a cada instante mientras activaba su Byakugan, por un momento se sintió bendecido de tener esos ojos, en el pasado se sentía maldecido, de no haberlos tenido otro hubiese sido su destino pero ahora sabía que aunque el fuera de la familia secundaria tenía un don y debía aprovecharlo. Cuando ya tenía activado su Byakugan se dirigió hacia donde se suponía debía haber ido Hanabi Hyuga, se maldijo mientras iba a toda velocidad, a la vez no quería ser obvio ya que las calles de Konohoa estaban repletas de ninjas por el festejo de la nueva Godaime Hokage

-Si es un festejo ¿ por qué no vinieron mandatarios extranjeros o los otros Kages de los otros países ? algo esta extraño aquí - se dijo para sí mismo, desde luego que Neji Hyuga no era un tonto como para no darse cuenta de que algo pasaba en esa aldea, algo que querían disimular con la llegada de la nueva Godaime.

Sintió el Byakugan de otra persona

-¿Tokuma-san? ¿Hiashi-sama? ¿Ko-san?- pero frenó en seco. Ese byakugan no era de nadie del Clan de la rama secundaria y ni siquiera era de Hiashi o de Hanabi

-¡Hinata-sama!

Corrió a toda velocidad, ahora se daba cuenta que esos entrenamientos con Maito Gai habian servido de mucho, dar 50 vueltas a Konohoa habían servido para mejorar su resistencia y ahí lo estaba demostrando, corriendo como si la vida se le fuera en ello. No podía creerlo, simplemente porque veía que su prima se encontraba a unos kilómetros más al noreste supo que se trataba de Hinata Hyuga, a quién creía muerta. Su Byakugan no lo engañaba, ahora se encontraba atrás de un árbol del Lago de Konohoa, Neji no cabía de felicidad, alegría y confusión ya que, el hombre que se encontraba a lado de su prima era nada más y nada menos que Uchiha Itachi, el genio del Sharingan, de Konohoa y hasta del País del Fuego.

-Neji- dijo ella al tiempo que se giraba al escondite de su primo -¿por qué te escondes?


	12. Y cuando pienso (I)

"And when I think of all the places I just don't belong "

-Capitulo 9-

(Parte 1)

("Y cuando pienso en todos los lugares que simplemente no pertenezco")

๑

๑

Neji nunca se había sentido así, era como si algo le removiera el corazón, ver a su prima enfrente de él, después de que él mismo había visto su cuerpo. Le era imposible pensar que en verdad estuviera viva pero no había duda ni engaño, el byakugan no fallaba.

\- ¿Genjutsu? ¡Imposible! no soy tan ingenuo como para caer en eso... ¿Itachi Uchiha? ¿¡Qué hace el con Hinata-sama?! No. Peor aún... ¿Ella es Hinata-sama? Ella está… – simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en ello.

-¿Por qué te escondes Neji-niisan?- preguntó Hinata un tanto conmovida por la actitud de su primo.

Neji no entendía, era como salir de una confusión para volver a otra, le costaba trabajo creer que esa chica fuera su prima

-¿Hinata-sama?- preguntó intrigado, un tono de felicidad se notaba en su voz pero a la vez de confusión.

– Sí, soy yo niisan.

Neji caminó algunos pasos, un tanto mareado. Ignorando de forma olímpica a Itachi y de forma inmediata abrazó a su prima como nunca antes lo había hecho.

–_ ¿Pero cómo? _–se repetía en su mente. Le quedaban algunas dudas y para disiparlas se vio en la necesidad de activar el Byakugan. Sólo por si acaso – ¿Qué haces tú aquí? –reclamó furibundo. Algo no cuadraba en esa escena en donde Itachi aparecía como el ángel protector de _su _querida prima.

–Neji-san –se excusó Itachi –yo sólo cuido de Hinata.

–Es verdad, él me ha cuidado – confirmó la ojiperla.

–No, esto no puede ser verdad –dijo frustrado –yo debería de haber cuidado de usted. No comprendo nada Hinata-sama hasta hace unos meses usted estaba muerta, incluso nos entregaron su cuerpo y ahora…

-Yo también pensé lo mismo- interrumpió Itachi –

– Neji-niisan. Yo no puedo decirle los motivos, son… confidenciales. Espero que algún día puedan perdonar lo que haré.

– ¿Estás hablando en serio? – Itachi sonaba preocupado, así que la jaloneó, ganándose miradas de odio de parte de Neji –¿acaso estás considerando la idea de masacrar a tu clan? ¿lo harás?

– ¿Qué? –Neji palideció, pensó estar en un sueño profundo. Pero bastante confuso, era como haber vivido pero a la vez no. ¿Qué demonios le sucedía al mundo?

-Suficiente Hinata - dijo itachi mientras se ponía enfrente de ella - No permitiré que haga eso.

-Itachi... – murmuró ella.

-¿¡De qué hablan?!- preguntó molesto Neji

Acto seguido, Hinata activó su byakugan y se puso en la posición típica de pelea del Clan Hyuga.

_¿Acaso usará los 64 puntos hakke_? pensó para sí mismo Neji, sorprendido de que su prima avanzara tanto en tan poco tiempo, hacia algunos años que apenas y Hinata podía activar su Byakugan sin sellos manuales, ella no era un genio. Era una chica promedio y ahora verla enfrente de el con tanta determinación le hizo pensar que en definitiva el entrenamiento ANBU hizo efecto en Hinata.

Ambos se pusieron en estilo de pelea, eso le trajo recuerdos a Hinata.

-En aquel tiempo, en los exámenes chunnin Neji-niisan me derrotó tan fácilmente, de no haber sido por las palabras de Naruto, en aquellos días aún me gustaba... pero incuso así mi propio primo ocasionó que sufriera una herida en el corazón, no solo física sino que lo que más me dolió fue el alma, el rechazo de mi propia sangre, del primo que antes me quería ¡cuánto hubiera dado por que papá hubiese nacido un minuto después! Gracias a Itachi me salvé, él era miembro de élite del ANBU y estaba entre los espectadores observando el enfrentamiento entre Gaara y su hermano, gracias a él estoy viva… aplicó un jutsu raro en mi pecho, un jutsu médico...ese día confirmé mis sentimientos, pero... lo más curioso es que de algún modo Itachi y yo estábamos destinados a estar juntos, desde nuestra vida pasada...yo debo hacer algo ¡y no retractaré mi palabra! ¡Ese es mi nindo, mi camino ninja!

Hinata corrió a toda velocidad hacia su primo...

Neji soltó una gran cantidad de chakra en sus palmas pero...

-Rotación celestial de ocho trigramas-

Hinata evadió el ataque de su primo de una forma poco usual en ella, Neji cayó al suelo.

Los ojos de Neji se abrieron como dos platos. Estaba noqueado, pero más que eso estaba sumamente sorprendido. Sin duda ella no era la Hinata Hyuga que le habían encomendado cuidar en el pasado, aquella niña tímida que se escondía de todos. No. Ella no era más esa niña.

Sin embargo esa mirada demostraba todo lo contrario a lo que un día fue. No era dulce ni compasiva, tenía una pizca de dolor mezclada con la sed de venganza. Sentimientos nada adecuados, nada comunes en ella. ¿Acaso sus percepciones le estaban fallando? Quizá después de todo algunas cosas _sí_ cambian.

-Niisan, no es nada personal ¡Es por la aldea! no me mataré a mí misma pero si para proteger a la aldea debo eliminar a mi Clan lo haré y empezaré con usted, quien fue a la persona que más quise durante mis años de soledad... por el mismo amor que le tengo Neji-niisan lo mataré...

Hinata corrió hacia donde estaba su primo tirado por el impacto anterior, a sí mismo sacó su espada que usaba siendo "Hoshi" para finalmente asesinarlo

-La subestimé Hinata-sama, ¿cuándo es que creció? siempre se veía tan débil... siempre tartamudeando incapaz de asesinar a una mosca, siempre escondiéndose y moviendo sus dedos por nerviosismo...Hinata no la vi crecer cuando usted...

-¡Hinata! ¡No lo hagas!- gritó Itachi mientras la golpeaba impidiendo que Hinata enterrará su espada en el pecho de Neji -¿Acaso arruinarás así tu destino?

Hinata bajó la mirada, ella estaba en un dilema que solo ella podía entender, ir con los Kenmeina Yuki en aquella montaña nevada le hizo pensar mil y un cosas, las palabras de Kori-sama... no entendía porque le dieron una segunda oportunidad junto a Itachi, todo era confuso, ella debía estar muerta y no viva.

-Itachi-san y-yo... ¡debo hacerlo!

-Hinata esto no es lo que usted quiere ¡por favor!

Neji seguía del lado de ser un observador a la espera de todo, aún con todo y su nivel jounnin se dio cuenta de que era débil, era la primera vez que se encontraba a sí mismo débil... tirado en el piso, con todos sus puntos de chakra bloqueados sin poder pararse. Miró con tristeza a su prima, no comprendía por que la dulce Hinata ahora quería asesinarlo ¿acaso todos esos años en los que el mismo se dedicó a maltratarla y lastimarla emocionalmente, ahora ella se los estaba haciendo pagar?

-Hinata-sama - dijo en un tono de voz que apenas se podía escuchar -usted...no es así.

Neji Hyuga, el chico más frío, egoísta y orgulloso ahora estaba ahí tirado en el piso, mirando con tristeza lo que quedó de su prima, de la dulce Hinata.

-Neji –ella endureció su mirada –lo repetiré una vez más, esto no es nada personal.

Un charco de sangre yacía en el cuerpo del Hyuga.

Hinata entrecerró sus ojos. Sus manos temblaban por el nerviosismo del momento, sin embargo esta vez no eran simples nervios. Eran más que justificados. Sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos. Le dolía el pecho sin aparente motivo, aunque era claro que todo se estaba tornando más difícil de lo que parecía.

Ver a la persona que más apreciaste en vida morir por tu propia mano era una experiencia no deseable a nadie. Debías tener los suficientes pantalones para afrontarlo.

A una acción corresponde una reacción.

–Le dije que no debía –murmuró.

Sin embargo, las emociones no paraban ahí. Todavía quedaba más.

Neji abrió sus ojos nuevamente, pensó que había salido de una especie de trance, haber estado tan de cerca con la muerte. Pero se equivocó.

No entendía los motivos. Y de hecho fue hasta entonces que escuchó un grito ensordecedor por parte de su prima, alertándole que las cosas estaban color de hormiga.

–¡Itachi!

Neji no comprendía, el Uchiha le acababa de salvar la vida interponiéndose enfrente de él, causando que Hinata le atravesara el pecho con su espada...

-¡Itachi! –repitió frustrada y con dolor.

* * *

-¿¡Donde está Neji-san?!

-Hiashi-sama, lo hemos estado buscando pero suponemos sigue en búsqueda de Hanabi-sama- se excusó Ko, miembro de la rama secundaria del Clan Hyuga.

Hiashi dio vueltas sobre la Mansión Hyuga, la situación por la que estaba pasando le estaba causando un disgusto enorme, primero su única hija y heredera estaba desaparecida y en segundo lugar su sobrino y prodigio del Clan tenía horas sin aparecer.

Le costaba creer que su sobrino se hubiese marchado de la aldea, aquello era imposible dado que él no era de esas personas. Sin embargo la pregunta acerca de su paradero seguía al aire. Lo peor es que no se podía hacer mucho ya que finalmente todos estaban más ocupados celebrando el nombramiento de la Godaime como Hokage.

Un verdadero fastidio, si le pidieran la opinión del patriarca de los Hyuga.

* * *

-¡Por favor! ¡Déjenme pasar! - se excusó cierta Ninja del País del Agua.

-¿Quién eres? y... ¿¡quién es la chica que traes cargando?!

\- ¡Déjeme pasar! ¡Está herida! yo y mi compañero Ranmaru-kun la encontramos por el País del Té, según esta chica se apellida Hyuga.

-¿¡Hyuga?!- dijo cierto miembro que pasaba por la entrada de la Aldea

\- Sí - dijo Aka, la ninja del país del Agua

No muy lejos de ahí, cierta chica pelirrosa miraba la escena curiosa.

-Naruto-kun ¿Ya viste todo ese revuelo?

\- Sí, al parecer Teko-san tiene trabajo en la guardia de la Aldea- dijo Naruto mientras observaba como llegaban a cada minuto miembros y miembros del Clan Hyuga.

-Hmp, esos Hyuga son ruidosos- comentó Sasuke

-¡Miren! ¡Está herida!- dijo Sakura mientras se dirigía a donde estaba el bullicio en la entrada de la Aldea -Teko-san ¿qué sucede? - preguntó Sakura al ninja que estaba de guardia en la entrada de la aldea.

-¡Momento!-grito Teko -¡Explíquenme que sucede aquí!

-Mi nombre es Aka y soy ninja del País de la Lluvia, estaba en una misión junto a Ranmaru-kun rumbo al País del Té y encontramos en el camino a esta niña.

-¡Está perdiendo sangre! - dijo Sakura mientras se ponía de rodillas para aplicar un jutsu médico - si no aplico de inmediato una curación la chica morirá...

-¡Sálvala!- suplicó Ko Hyuga - Ella es Hanabi Hyuga, heredera del Clan, desde ayer en la noche estaba desaparecida.

-Bu-bueno yo me retiro- dijo la kunoichi del País del Agua

-Ha perdido mucha sangre, debo curar de inmediato antes de llevarla al Hospital.

-¿Qué hago?- dijo Tokuma Hyuga

-Bueno, ahorita todo mundo está en la celebración de la Godaime Hokage pero... vaya al Hospital de Konohoa y dígale a a Shizune-san que estoy curando a una chica que tiene una herida en el brazo pero que ha perdido mucha sangre, aunado a la fiebre.

* * *

-Vaya turno... jamás creí que ser guardia de turno sería tan pesado, y eso que es mi primera semana – murmuró Teko.

-Yo iré a avisarle a Hiashi-sama- dijo miembro del Clan Hyuga, Ko.

-Sakura-chan- Naruto se acercó a ella -¿qué sucedió?

-Pobre chica, espero sobreviva tiene una herida en su brazo

-Tsk se ve muy mal - comentó Sasuke

-No recibió atención médica necesaria, eso es todo pero tiene temperatura y es muy mal síntoma- explicó la pelirrosa

-¿Cómo aprendiste tantos jutsus médicos Sakura-chan? ¡Eres impresionante! –alabó Naruto.

-Bueno- dijo sonrojada sin quitar de vista a la chica que estaba curando - hace algunos años, después de la Invasión de Orochimaru, conocí a Tsunade Senju, nieta del primer Hokage y ella notó que tenía un don especial para la medicina, por eso llegaba tarde a los entrenamientos con Kakashi-sensei.

-Tsk...Interesante- dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa de orgullo -somos el mejor equipo de Konohoa

* * *

-Hiashi-sama- dijo Ko mientras tocaba la puerta

-Pasa-

-Hemos encontrado a Hanabi-sama

Hiashi se paró de su asiento

-¿En serio? - habló con un tono de felicidad mientras dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro

-Sí, pero... ella está herida de gravedad, ya Tokuma-san se ha encargado de ir al Hospital de Konohoa- explicó Ko

-¿¡Que?!-preguntó incrédulo.

-Sí, una ninja médico estaba por donde la encontramos y en este momento ella la está curando

-¿Cómo?

-Verá... una ninja del País del Agua iba rumbo a una misión al País del Té y en el camino se encontró con Hanabi-sama inconsciente y herida, aunque pasó que Hanabi-sama logró decir de que Clan venía, así que la kunoichi del País del Agua la trajo aquí y en la entrada de la aldea empezó una discusión, pero bueno al final logramos comprobar que es Hanabi-sama.

-¿Quién es la ninja médico que está curando a Hanabi-chan?- preguntó Hiashi mientras se dirigía caminando junto a Ko rumbo a donde estaba su hija.

-Haruno Sakura, fue estudiante de la actual Godaime Hokage.

-Está muy mal herida, quien hirió a Hanabi Hyuga debió ser un ninja muy bueno- explicó Shizune a Hiashi Hyuga, quien se encontraba en la sala del Hospital de Konohoa -Gracias al cielo que Sakura-san se encontraba cerca, de no haber sido por ella quien sabe que hubiera pasado...

-Quisiera agradecerle a esa ninja- comentó el líder del Clan Hyuga.

* * *

-Shizune-sensei, la presión arterial de Hanabi-chan ya se mejoró, aunque...- comentó la pelirrosa

-Sakura-san, él es Hiashi Hyuga, padre de Hanabi-chan...Hiashi-sama ella es la ninja médico que salvó a su hija- dijo Shizune mientras los presentaba

-Dattebayo ¡Sakura-chan es impresionante!- dijo Naruto mientras interrumpía la presentación

-¡Naruto!- dijo la pelirrosa mientras se contenía las ganas de golpear a su compañero de equipo

-Gracias Sakura-san, en verdad... Hanabi-chan es lo único que tengo- explicó Hiashi a Sakura

-¿Qué no es el padre de Hinata Hyuga? ¿por qué dijo que es lo único que tiene? hmp...no es que me importe pero Itachi-niisan estaba preocupado por ella...-pensó Sasuke quien se encontraba sentado en un sillón tomando un café, su naturaleza era silenciosa pero como no tenía nada que hacer decidió estar junto a sus camaradas de equipo

-¿Pero y Hina-chan?- preguntó Naruto interrumpiendo el tenso ambiente que yacía en esa sala

Hiashi cambió su semblante de preocupado a uno serio

-Ella ha muerto

– ¿¡Qué!?

* * *

Ya era de noche en Konohoa, la celebración por el anunciamiento de la Godaime Hokage había finalizado, pero estaba próxima a ocurrir una tragedia.

-¡Vaya! ¡Que hermosa aldea!- dijo una mujer joven con capa de Akatsuki

-Takako-sama- susurró un ninja de cabello naranja y ojos morados -Discreción

-Jah, ¿ahora tu vienes a decirme que debo hacer...? pequeño imbécil...

-Takako-sama, recuerde que Hoshi-san no cumplió con la misión de traernos a la Líder esa de los Hyuga.

-¿Me crees tonta? ¡Jah! Claro que se quién es Hyuga Hinata... y si Konohoa no me da a esa pequeña...yo me encargaré de ello.

-¿Por qué tanto interés en esa chica?-pregunto el ninja de cabello naranja

-Asuntos muuuuuy personales Pain-sama

-Pero ¿qué pasará con Hoshi-san? al final de cuentas usted la acogió en Akatsuki

-Hoshi, olvídate de ella Pain... pequeño idiota, Hoshi y Hinata Hyuga son la misma persona, y sí, tengo asuntos personales con ella, asuntos fuera de esta vida...

* * *

**N/A **Me cuesta trabajo creer que este fic lo escribí hace casi dos años. En aquel entonces el manga no llegaba a su final, y pues, de todos modos quiero respetar mi idea original en cuanto a este fic. Casi siempre le soy fiel al manga pero aquí haré una excepción de acuerdo a los sucesos. Este capítulo esta dividido en dos ya que, en ocasiones es un tanto lastimoso leer capítulos extensos. Un poco ligeros para amenizar la lectura, así que aquí incluí un poco a nuestro querido equipo siete. Espero les haya gustado su participación. Cabe mencionar que los únicos que sabían de la muerte de Hinata (disque muerte) era su Clan. Por lo tanto Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke quedaron sorprendidos. ¿Creen que vaya a morir Neji? ¿Cuál será la decisión final de Hinata? ¿Qué estará planeando Takako Yuri? (nuestra villana principal en esta historia, la reina de las tinieblas)

Sin más por el momento. ¡Disfruten!

P.D Este fic ya está en su recta final. Nuevos proyectos están por venir y para más información acerca de, visiten Tamahara Chan que es mi página de facebook.


	13. Y cuando pienso (II)

And when I think

-Capitulo 9-

(Parte 2)

"And when I think of all the places I just don't belong "

("Y cuando pienso en todos los lugares que simplemente no pertenezco")

๑

๑

"_La vida es un efímero momento. Tiempo hay mucho y vida es la que te faltó Hinata Hyuga, por eso yo __— Takako Yuri — me encargaré de robarte tu destino"_

Takako caminaba junto a Pain, rumbo a la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.

El hombre la miró con cierta curiosidad, hasta que finalmente decidió explayar sus dudas.

— Hay cosas que no comprendo. Tobi nunca mencionó algo relacionado a usted y jamás se le vio dentro de Akatsuki.

— Oh — la mujer fingió estar sorprendida — tú eres uno de los miembros más antiguos de Akatsuki, después de todo, incluso el co-fundador. Una lamentable tragedia lo que le sucedió a tu hermano Yahiko.

— No evada mis preguntas, Takako-sama.

— A ese que llamas Tobi no es el fundador de Akatsuki, finalmente.

Moría de ganas por decirle la verdad, que la realidad era que Tobi no era más que un impostor que se nombraba a sí mismo como Madara Uchiha. Una total estafa.

— No lo comprendo.

Pain siempre fue un hombre inteligente, pero en circunstancias como estas toda su capacidad intelectual se iba al carajo. Esa mujer llamada Takako era impredecible, cambiante y fuera de este mundo.

— Te aclararé las cosas entonces —suspiró y se acercó a él, casi susurrándole al oído — Nagato Uzumaki, tienes una capacidad alta. Yo fundé Akatsuki y soy su líder. No deberías confundirte y dejarte llevar por otros criterios, yo tengo mis propios poderes, poderes que a su vez no son como los de alguien normal. Yo soy más que todo eso…

Pain quedó desconcertado, era casi imposible que alguien supiera su nombre y su apellido. Por un motivo que no pudo reconocer, la presencia de esa mujer le causaba escalofríos. Sin duda era un ser intimidante.

— Qué fácil fue sorprenderte, ¿no?

— Usted… ¿qué se supone que es?

— ¡Vamos! Te creí un poco más habilidoso, tienes el poder celestial del Rikkudo Sennin. Deberías saber que un shinobi de alto linaje jamás diría sus capacidades ni mucho menos quién soy en realidad. ¿En verdad crees que te lo diría?

Los dos siguieron caminando. La medida noche ya estaba ahí, justo frente a ellos. El clima era helado, un preludio de un invierno cercano en Konoha, la época más fría.

— He detectado tres chakras en un Lago que está a las afueras de la aldea de la hoja — Pain fue quién interrumpió el sonido de esa caminata tan silenciosa.

Takako alzó sus cejas, aquella revelación le causó curiosidad.

— ¿Quiénes?

Pain se concentró más, de ese modo cerró sus ojos y fijó su atención en esos chakras, ignorando por un efímero momento a su líder.

— Eso es interesante — murmuró.

— Explícate —exigió la mujer ansiosa.

— Son los tres dojutsus juntos, justo lo que hemos estado buscando — dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo — hay dos usuarios del Byakugan, esos ojos tienen un rango de visión de casi 360 grados, una visión casi perfecta que refleja los puntos de chakra y — agregó — un usuario del sharingan, después de todo esta aldea tiene un sinfín de sorpresas. Aquí también se encuentra el anfitrión del Kyubi, sólo nos falta el jinchuriki del ocho colas y éste. De ese modo lo tendremos todo…

Takako asintió ligeramente, para sus adentros ya deseaba tener a Hinata. Todos conocerían de ese modo el poder de un ser inmoral, ¿qué podría detenerla?

Fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando Pain le sugirió traer a los demás miembros de Akatsuki.

— No hay necesidad —respondió — Konan ya viene en camino con algunos ninjas renegados de la Aldea Oculta entre la Niebla, lo demás son detalles.

— Entonces… ¿qué vamos hacer aquí?

— Idiota — masculló — lo primero es tener a la Hyuga. De ser posible quiero a todo el Clan de la mocosa, ya sabes, esos ojos son lo que me interesan. Si se captura al jinchuriki del Kyubi podríamos decir que sería algo más de lo que teníamos contemplado.

— Takako-sama, le reitero que usted está de parte de Akatsuki. ¿Por qué va en busca del Clan Hyuga? Es un simple Clan, es cierto, sus ojos son lo que los diferencian de los demás pero eso no tiene mayor relevancia si…

— Son asuntos míos que sólo yo entiendo, algo muy personal contra esa chica. Sí, es verdad, fundé Akatsuki pero Tobi tiene otros propósitos y metas para la misma. Eso ya no me concierte, mi deber esta sobre una parte —explicó molesta —ya no cuestiones más mu autoridad.

Pain alzó los hombros con sorpresa. Sí, quizá estaba siendo bastante entrometido pero vamos, ¡tenía derecho de saberlo todo!

— Estamos a unos cuantos kilómetros de donde están esos chakras, ¿qué hacemos?

— Si la Hyuga está ahí la quiero viva sin importar qué.

— ¿Y los demás?

— No me importan. A partir de esta noche esta aldea va a caer, habrá destrucción, poder y sobre todo… _muerte._

๑

๑

Hinata, Itachi y Neji seguían ahí, cerca del lago.

Todo parecía indicar que sería una noche común, quizá más fría que otras pero a fin y al cabo habría paz.

O eso se suponía.

Fue Neji quien comenzó a sentir una presencia extraña, no dudo ni un instante y activó su Byakugan —solo por si las dudas — sin embargo sí había alguien y no era cualquier persona. Frunció el ceño con molestia, los demás ya se habían dado cuenta de su cuerpo tenso y como sus venas saltaban de sus sienes.

— Se están acercando — advirtió.

— ¿Quiénes? — Hinata ya había activado de igual manera su Byakugan — es un chakra sorprendente, casi como el de Naruto…

A ninguno de los dos les dio tiempo de reacción, ya que en menos de un instante dos personas ya estaban frente a ellos. Dos sombras negras con una capa del mismo color adornada con nubes rojas.

— Es una buena luna, hoy los astros estarán a mi favor — dijo Takako con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Akatsuki — Itachi frunció el ceño al tiempo que activaba su sharingan, la situación no pintaba para nada bien.

La mujer fue quién dio algunos pasos hacia el frente, ignorando el agarre de Pain. Ansiosa por ya tener a Hinata le habló.

— Es un gusto conocerte, _Hinata_— por algún motivo el nombre de la Hyuga sonó terriblemente mal en labios de ella — es una lástima que mi querida hermana tuvo antes el gusto de conocerte.

— ¿Quién es usted?

— Soy la hermana gemela de Hikari Haru, la que todos recuerdan. ¿Y yo? Bueno, soy Takako Yuri, dama de la oscuridad y las tinieblas.

Tanto Neji como Itachi miraron confundidos a Hinata. Era increíble como esa mujer se refería a sí misma con ese título. Es verdad y debían reconocerlo, tenían la lejana idea de quién era Hikari Haru, pero de ella —la mujer frente a ellos —era todo un enigma, y más que eso, su aura era oscura, probablemente el aura más oscura con la que hubieran podido compartir el mismo aire.

— ¿La conoce Hinata? —preguntó neji en un susurro, con un ligero miedo de verse descubierto. Sí, hasta Neji tenía miedo en esos momentos.

— Neji, Itachi —dijo Hinata ensimismada, como entrando en un trance — váyanse de aquí. Este es un asunto que sólo yo puedo resolver. No es algo que deban oír.

De repente todas las piezas encajaron a la perfección. Al menos para ella. Sus memorias volvían tan lúcidas, tan frescas.

— Ella tiene razón — fue Takako quién hablo con soberbia —¿por qué no se van y nos dejan a nosotras tratar nuestros asuntos? — al ver la negativa de los dos acompañantes de Hinata suspiró con resignación — Pain, encárgate de ellos. Sería muy conveniente obtener dos pares de ojos. Sé que le gustarán a Tobi como regalo de agradecimiento.

La respiración de Itachi se volvió frenética, ¿en verdad su final iba a quedar ahí? ¡Imposible! Pero había algo más que le preocupaba — no solo Hinata —sino el hecho de que esa mujer emanaba un aura que no era _real_ no en el estricto sentido. Fue entonces que llegó a la terrible conclusión de lo que ocurría ahí, todo era tan obvio. ¿Cómo pudo pasar esos detalles por alto? Él poseía el sharingan, Neji el byakugan y el otro hombre que acompañaba a Takako el rinnegan. Los tres dojutsus del mundo shinobi.

Pain se dio cuenta de las miradas que ellos le dirigían. No se sintió amenazado — al contrario — eso aumentó su ego.

— ¿Le temen a mis ojos?

Neji le iba a responder a ese sujeto, no le importaba si con ello perdía su vida. Lo que sí tenía relevancia es lo que le sucedería a su amada prima, ¿sería el fin? Se negaba a creer eso, por mucho tiempo en verdad creyó que ella estaba muerta. Y ahora que estaba ahí, le era inconcebible el hecho de perderla. No lo permitiría. Pero antes de que pudiera decir todas sus palabras contra Pain, se percató de que Takako la sujetaba de los hombros — pudo jurar que sí la estaba lastimando —pero ella se mostraba inpavida, como poseída. Quiso sacarla de ese trance mas fue demasiado tarde.

_Ella ya se había ido con Takako._

En ese abrir y cerrar de ojos comenzó un combate de dojutsus.

๑

๑

Era un lugar frío, más frío que el de las Montañas de los Kenmeina Yuki. Hinata se encontraba paralizada en un castillo de hielo, la nieve no era blanca, en ese lugar todo era gris, todo era tinieblas.

— Eres especial— señaló finalmente Takako — Yo no sé de ninjutsus ni nada de esas cosas, yo manejo otro tipo de artes, magia, un poder que hasta el shinobi mas fuerte haya envidiado...

— ¿Qué es usted? — preguntó Hinata quien se encontraba tirada en el piso de hielo, atada a unas cadenas oscuras.

— Yo soy Takako Yuki, querida, lo que ves soy yo, yo soy oscuridad. Eres especial, muy especial eres un tipo de ángel diferente a mi estúpida hermana mayor e incluso a mí...

— ¿Ángel?

— En tu otra vida falleciste en una guerra ¡Observa! — en ese instante aparecieron un montón de imágenes que eran escenas de la vida pasada de Hinata.

_"Naruto te amo"_

"_Yo seguiré mi camino ninja, tal y como tú lo hiciste"_

"_No importa si muero hoy, yo lo seguiré amando"_

— Qué tonta y débil eras. Lo sigues siendo, claro. Sin embargo, ¿confesarle el amor a un hombre? Eso sí que roza lo ridículo. En aquella ocasión, sé que tienes dudas, Pain era líder supremo de Akatsuki, destruyó Konoha y el jinchuriki de Kyubi finalmente lo mató, después de muchas complicaciones . Ahora — en un movimiento de manos Takako le mostró más imágenes. Una de ellas mostraba el preludio a su muerte — y aquí es donde tú mueres.

Sus látidos bajaron de ritmo. ¿Tan rápida fue su muerte? Sí. Pero muy dolorosa. Las garras del Juubi se clavaron a su pecho, desgarrándola y tirándola como trapo.

— No —gritó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban — ¿por qué?

Una cosa era haber recordado a Takako y a su hermana gemela. Pero otra muy diferente recordar que en verdad tuvo una vida pasada y que murió de esa forma. Su cabeza daba vueltas, como si estuviera en un tiovivo. Las lágrimas no se hicieron de esperar, todas las lágrimas que había reprimido durante su vida estaban ahí, saliendo una a una.

— Moriste de una forma peculiar —admitió — no sé porque se les dio una segunda oportunidad a ti y al otro chico. No es para tanto lo hicieron, en realidad él sufrió en vida por proteger a su hermano —dijo con asco — y tú fuiste demasiado buena en vida, demasiado gentil y blanca. Un corazón de ese tipo es muy fácil de romper y de cambiar para bien o para mal. Las situaciones adversas de la vida pueden volver a una persona buena volverse mala. ¿No lo crees?

— Yo no soy así — gimió.

— No pedí tu opinión. Tú eres un ángel superior, es verdad, uno bastante genuino — dijo cambiando de tema.

— ¿A qué se refiere?

— A veces, los dioses dan un regalo a aquellos corazones que fueron buenos en vida. Una de esas personas fuiste tú, eso influyó en que cuando murieses recibieras un poder grande, un poder espiritual superior. Pero bueno, estando en vida no lo podías usar, en este caso estás en un intermedio, entre la vida y la muerte. En este momento tú estás en mis dominios, te robé del mundo de los mortales. Bienvenida a mi reino. Al País de las Tinieblas.

Hinata quedó pasmada por un instante. Incapaz de decir algo y al ver su mirada pérdida Takako continuó con su discurso.

— Fuiste dotada por dos grandes poderes, el bien y el mal. Así como puedes tener un un corazón blando puedes tener el corazón más siniestro del mundo, eres de doble poder y... tú estás en el País de las Tinieblas así que...

— ¡No! —fue capaz de leer sus intenciones ocultas —¡yo tengo mi propio destino!

— Ángel, querida Hinata Hyuga, entiende que tú eres más semi-mortal que humana, eres algo neutro pero tienes el poder que ningún otro Ángel haya tenido y yo… Takako Yuri por más que me esforcé por ese poder jamás lo obtuve, que desgracia ¿no?

— Y yo no quiero nada de ese poder, quiero una vida normal, una vida tranquila.

— Mucha palabrería, entiende ¡tú no tendrás una vida normal! ¡Tu vida fue la pasada, ahora eres la sombra de quién fuiste!, pero gracias a ti, el portal de los mortales se cerrará, pero necesito que uses tu poder...

— ¡Jamás! ¡No haré eso!

— Querida, eres tan inocente, no me imaginé nunca que tuvieras un poder tan genuino, pero bueno el tiempo es una ilusión ¿sabes para que son esas cadenas? ¡No son de adorno!

De repente un grito se escuchó en todo el castillo, resonando. Era Hinata.

Su ropa blanca se tornaba negra, sus ojos perlados se transformaban poco a poco en unos de color sangre. Dándoles cierta similitud a los del sharingan. Su cabello se volvió negro como la noche y de su espalda salieron dos alas, las cuales estaban desgastadas, lastimadas.

En menos de un instante Hinata destruyó las cadenas que la ataban y se dirigió a Takako Yuri.

— ¿Piensas atacarme? —preguntó divertida la mujer.

Hinata con toda la velocidad del mundo logró golpearla.

— No sé cómo funcione este poder, pero se siente bien... — dijo Hinata con una sonrisa de satisfacción — pero sigo consiente de lo que ocurre y antes de que otra cosa pase, tendré que asesinarte Takako Yuki.

Los ataques eran frenéticos, no se podían observar a simple vista. Hinata por mucho tenía la ventaja, era un poder que ni ella misma se lograba imaginar.

Takako sabía bien cómo funcionaba el poder. Que nunca lo hubiese adquirido era una cosa, que sí supiera sus cimientos otra muy distinta.

Era una Ley, el sentimiento que más abundara en el alma de Hinata sería el que triunfaría.

— Pudiste haberte transformado en un Ángel Negro —comentó Takako ya agotada — pero tu voluntad es limpia por ello todavía conservas tus memorias.

— ¡Nunca dejaré mis principios! —gritó —¡Quizá en mi otra vida siempre estuve a la espalda de todos, con baja confianza en mí misma pero no ahora!

Se escuchó un estruendo terrible, la planta baja del castillo de derrumbó y las dos adversarias no tuvieron otra opción que pelear arriba en el tejado del castillo, el frío era terrible, incluso si no te movías del lugar corrías el riesgo de que algún hueso se congelará.

— Jutsu Palma de los Ocho Trigramas

Hinata jamás imaginó que lo que un día fue un jutsu débil ahora fuera una gran esfera que golpeó todo un bosque, destruyéndolo por completo.

— Tus habilidades ninjas se conservan pero el resultado es diferente, esa es otra ventaja— señaló Takako

— En ese caso, jutsu rotación del cielo de los ocho trigramas.

El cielo se tiñó de rojo, mientras que un gran remolino destruyó lo que quedaba del castillo, ahora Takako de encontraba invocando a un dragón de 64 cabezas, un verdadero monstruo. El clima que antes era frío ahora era como el infierno

En un ataque del dragón, este logró arrancar un ala, dejando a Hinata inmovilizada.

— ¡No me rendiré, no me retractaré ese es mi nindo, mi camino ninja! ¡Justo de invocación!

De repente aparecieron los Kenmeina Yuki transformados en grandes bestias, dispuestas a atacar al dragón.

Hinata logró realizar un jutsu de fuego, era una batalla campal, de muerte a muerte.

— ¡Toma esto!

Un ataque letal llegó al corazón de Hinata.

๑

๑

— ¡Hermano! — gritó Sasuke

— ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡No deberíamos ir al Lago, ahí hay una batalla terrible!

— ¡No soy idiota ahí se encuentra mi hermano alado de ese Hyuga peleando contra el que causó todo esto! — señaló Sasuke, Sakura observaba la Aldea, horas atrás todos los shinobis de Konoha fueron enviados a pelear ya que grandes bestias con ojos raros atacaban la Aldea, de repente un estallido resonó, pero gracias al poder de la Godaime Hokage se salvaron, pero el Sandaime Hokage murió deteniendo un ataque letal de una bestia con ojos raros, algunos le llamaban rinnegan. La aldea estaba destruida.

— Sakura-chan ¡debemos apoyar a Itachi y a Neji! — dijo Naruto.

En ese momento, el chakra de Naruto se transformó en uno color naranja, mientras que su vestimenta cambió abruptamente, todos esos años entrenando con Jiraiya-sennin dieron sus resultados y no sólo eso, sino que tuvo la oportunidad de entrenar sobre el modo Kyubi, con el jinchuriki del ocho colas.

**x x x**

— Hinata-sama— suspiró Neji

— ¡No es momento para rendirnos! — gritó Itachi

— Gracias por salvarme pero ya no tengo nada de chakra, tú en cambio has sacado este armazón...

— Susanoo — corrigió— es lo mínimo que podía hacer, el chico con el que estamos peleando es bastante rudo.

— ¿qué le estarán haciendo a Hinata-sama?

— Debemos guardar la calma.

— ¡Cuidado esa cosa se mueve a una velocidad impresionante!

— ¡Amaterasu!

Las bestias de rinnegan se consumieron en un fuego negro.

— Llegaron refuerzos— dijo Neji finalmente.

— ¡Otouto! — gritó Itachi —¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¡Idiota! No te iba a abandonar en estas condiciones

— Neji-san no te preocupes— dijo Sakura mientras procedía a curar las heridas del Hyuga.

— ¡Siempre quise luchar alado de mis hermanos! — gritó Naruto— Dattebayo, por fin mi sueño se hará realidad.

— _Dobe…_

— Bien, esto no es un juego ¿preparados?

En eso, Sasuke activó su sharingan e invocó una gran serpiente.

— Estoy listo— añadió.

— Teme ¡No eres el único que puede hacer invocaciones! — exclamó Naruto

— Hay mucho heridos en la Aldea, ¡de eso me encargó yo! - dijo Sakura

De repente aparecieron tres invocaciones, una serpiente, un gran sapo y una babosa.

— Equipo 7 ¿¡Están listos?! ¡Dattebayo! — exclamó Naruto.

— Sí — dijeron Sakura y Sasuke al unísono.

๑

๑

Un cuerpo yacía en el piso, era Hinata Hyuga.

— Hmp, aún no controla todo su poder... pero lo usaré a mi beneficio— de repente, Takako se arrodilló hacia donde estaba el cuerpo de una chica, estaba pálida y envuelta en sangre

— Con esto bastará — acto seguido le puso un sello en su cuello, mientras la chica lloraba del dolor.

— ¿Qué es esto? — preguntó, tratando de abrir de par en par sus ojos, que ahora eran de color rojo carmesí.

— Una marca, con ello obtendré poco a poco tu poder.

— ¿Qué crees que haces? — preguntó un hombre de tez morena, alto y cabello despeinado.

— Madara-kun, gusto en verle— se puso de pie y tomó un poco del poder de Hinata.

— Detesto uses el "kun" en mi nombre, bastarda — en ese momento Madara se lanzó sobre Takako y le cogió el mentón de su barbilla — ¿cuándo estarás lista?

— Hmp, ya tengo lo que quería — fijó su vista en Hinata quien estaba semi inconsciente en el piso — ¿Aún estás de insistente? Nagato Uzumaki está próximo a capturar al Kyubi.

— Hmp, más te vale Takako...sin ti el plan de ojo de luna no se logrará...

— Querido, eres muy pesimista... estas tratando con quien te dio la inmortalidad desde hace siglo y medio— en ese momento, Takako hizo un ademan de manos y miro desafiante a Madara - si yo quiero en este momento te vas al infierno, bastardo.

— Me tiene sin cuidado, este trato le conviene al mundo shinobi y al mundo de las tinieblas— miró a Hinata — ¿ella es la elegida? — Preguntó haciendo una mueca — ¿esta niñata es la elegida?

— ¿De qué hablan? — preguntó Hinata débilmente — ¿qué significa todo esto?

— Ah, Madara estaba esperándote para que le contarás a la pequeña el plan, he tomado un poco de su poder prestado, lo demás depende de ella.

— Me cuesta trabajo creer que una niñata que alguna vez fue miembro del Clan Hyuga sea la elegida para ser el Ángel destructor— volteó hacia donde estaba ella envuelta en sangre — es tan débil...

— Y-yo no soy débil — dijo firmemente Hinata mientras activaba lo que sería su Byakugan — No me retractaré...

— Tan inocente, bien te contaré porque yo, Madara Uchiha, estoy aquí aliándome con esta bastarda de Takako Yuri, te contaré todo y después de ello serás nuestra.

—Madara— se acercó Takako al hombre del sharingan — No seas tan blando y haz lo que tengas que hacer con la bastarda yo ya tomé lo que quería de ella.

— Bien Hyuga — tomó del brazo a Hinata y la levantó bruscamente haciendo que sangrará aún más — escúchame bien y no dejes de mirar mis ojos...

Hace mucho tiempo, un hombre llamado Rikkudo-sennin fundó el mundo shinobi, él tuvo mucha descendencia, además selló a las 9 bestias con cola y no solo eso sino que tuvo alguna vez un gran amigo que murió en una Guerra, ese hombre fue el sabio de la nieve, cuidador de los Kenmeina Yuki... a su vez ese sabio de la nieve tuvo a sus hijos y esos hijos fueron los Kenmeina Yuki. Ellos tuvieron dos hijas — miró a Takako — esas hijas por algún motivo fueron humanas pero no del todo. Takako se enamoró de un hombre pero ella nació con un impedimento, una vida corta y ser destinada a la muerte, mientras que Hikari Haru era destinada a la larga vida y prosperidad. Takako se llenó de odio, era parte de su poder, pero para lograr ser inmortal en las tinieblas debía asesinar a su hermana, quien estaba casada con un sabio de la nieve. Hikari Haru murió cuando iba a dar a luz, Takako asesinó a su sobrino y a su hermana. Por otro lado los Kenmeina Yuri tuvieron un líder de gran corazón, pero Hikari fue bendecida y fue reina del Mundo de la Luz. Takako tuvo un enfrentamiento, pero Hikari ganó. Shinigami-sama, dios de la Muerte estaba en desacuerdo con los principios de Takako y la condenó por la eternidad. Tiempo más tarde, el Clan Uchiha y el Clan Senju se dividieron, yo deserté de Konoha pero mi odio despertó las cadenas del castigo de la eternidad de Takako, ella alimento mi odio dándome el poder de ser inmortal y yo en cambio la liberé de su castigo.

Nos aliamos mutuamente y ambos buscamos venganza y tú, Hinata Hyuga eres descendiente lejana de Hikari... por eso se te dio la oportunidad de volver a vivir, en cambio Itachi Uchiha al ser descendiente mío le tuvieron consideración... Tú, nos ayudarás a manejar este mundo y convertirlo a la oscuridad.

— ¡Nunca! — gritó Hinata mientras se ponía de pie — No lo haré

— Bastante tonta— Takako no se quedó de brazos cruzados y observó con lástima a Hinata, le era un tanto imposible que aun en ese estado la chica conservara su alma tan blanda... eso era sorprendente.

_Itachi _era el pensamiento constante que tenía la ojiperla en su mente, ese Uchiha lo era todo, aun sin ser tan cercanos ni haberse frecuentado por mucho... estaban de algún modo u otro destinados a estar juntos, incluso después de la vida y la muerte.

* * *

**N/A **Hay aspectos de esta historia que ciertamente se pueden cambiar ahora que los leo, pero creo eso es quitarle un poco de la esencia que tenía hace dos años. ¡Qué cosas! aquí aparece el equipo siete con sus invocaciones, no recuerdo si cuando escribí este fic ya había salido esa parte en el manga pero si no... ¡oh Dios! hice un mega spoiler y yo sin saber. En fin, espero disfruten de este fic, que me recuerda mucho mis tiempos iniciales como escritora. ¡Todavía me falta mucho por aprender!

Ya saben, para más novedades busquen Tamahara-Chan en facebook, es mi página.

See ya!


	14. Y cuando pienso (III)

And when I think

-Capitulo 9-

(Parte 3)

"And when I think of all the places I just don't belong "

("Y cuando pienso en todos los lugares que simplemente no pertenezco")

๑

๑

—¡Qué horror! — Se levantó del piso, una persona más había muerto sin que ella pudiese hacer algo —. Era tan solo un niño — dijo con cierta melancolía en su voz

—Sakura-chan... no es tu culpa, invocaste a katsuyu, pero este chico ya estaba muy lastimado— tomó su hombro —, hiciste lo que pudiste— sonrió, con esa sonrisa zorruna que solo él sabía hacer.

—Hermano— Se dirigió Sasuke a Itachi, quien estaba herido —, ¿qué sucedió?

Él evadió su pregunta y por respuesta formuló otra pregunta: —¿Has visto a Hinata?

—¿Estás preocupado por ella? —alzó su ceja, debería estar preocupado por él mismo y no por ella.

—Siendo honestos, lo estoy. Además—hizo una mueca de dolor, su cuerpo dolía—, ¿cómo está Neji?

—Sakura lo está curando.

—Entiendo—intentó levantarse, sin embargo Sasuke lo detuvo.

—Estás débil, espera a que alguien del cuerpo médico venga a atenderte.

Asintió no muy contento con la idea de tener que esperar, el mundo estaba entrando en esa fase de caos y estando en ese estado ciertamente no podía hacer mucho, en vez de serles de ayuda resultaría ser un estorbo.

—¡Oe, niisan! —voceó Naruto mientras mostraba ese semblante de felicidad—, ¿cómo te sientes?

—_Dobe…_—regañó Sasuke—, él no es tu hermano.

—Sí, sí, _teme_— movió su mano restándole importancia—, ¡eres asombroso Itachi!

—No seas celoso, Sasuke—dijo Itachi—, no me molesta que Naruto me diga niisan, al contrario…

—Lo que sea—bufó por lo bajo.

—¿Saben algo de nuestros padres?

Sasuke rodó los ojos, a veces Naruto se tomaba muy en serio eso de que los Uchiha eran su familia de sangre. Sin embargo esa pregunta lo descolocó, sonaría ilógico pensar que no se había cuestionado sobre el estado de sus progenitores.

—Deben estar bien—se dijo más para él mismo que para Naruto.

—Tranquilos—sonrió Itachi, él siempre sabía cómo mantener la calma entre su familia—. Estarán bien, mamá es una gran jounnin.

—¿Mikoto fue jounnin? —preguntó Naruto descolocado.

Sin embargo la sorpresa de esa revelación pasó a segundo plano, ya que Itachi se removió intranquilo. Tanto Sasuke como Naruto se dieron cuenta de que los ojos de Itachi comenzaban a sangrar.

—¿Estás bien? —se acercó más a él y tocó su hombro. Su hermano lucía más cansado de lo normal y es que no era para menos. Enfrentarse a Pain no era cualquier cosa, aunque después de todo debía reconocer que Naruto había ayudado muchísimo a su hermano de lo contrario puede que hasta muerto estuviera. No era tan cabeza hueca como aparentaba ser.

—Sí, estoy bien—mintió—, sólo estoy cansado.

—Itachi—Naruto se acongojó por verlo de ese modo, sin embargo debía continuar—, hay algo que…

—¿Qué sucede? —al instante reconoció ese tono suave tan inusual de Naruto, era capaz de descifrar los sentimientos de los demás de una forma increíble. Naruto no era su hermano de sangre, pero lo conocía demasiado bien.

—Bueno—suspiró, lo que se venía a continuación no sería algo sencillo. Estaba entre una lucha entre lo que quería decir y la cordura—. Hoy Sakura-chan encontró a Hanabi herida y…

—_Dobe_—Sasuke lo miró fijamente. Naruto reconoció al instante esa mirada de fulminación. Debía callar su bocaza antes de meter la pata.

—¡Nah!, no es nada—alzó los hombros—, necesitas descansar.

Itachi se sintió intrigado. Él sabía que la noche pasada, Hanabi había salido corriendo por órdenes de Hinata.

—¿La encontraron? —era una obviedad dado que si Sakura la estaba curando debían haberla rescatado, sin embargo debía tener más detalles. Naruto ya había sembrado la semilla de la duda.

Sasuke y Naruto se miraron entre sí, titubeantes de que decir.

—Bueno, cómo dije antes Sakura la curó—continuó Naruto—, la encontró un Ninja del País del Agua. Ella está bien, aunque ya sabes—miró a su alrededor—, nadie se esperaba que en una tarde común Akatsuki llegara a causar conmoción aquí.

—Ya veo…

—¿Por qué tanta preocupación? —preguntó Sasuke. Detestaba a ese clan, no sólo por lo que Hinata le hizo. Esos eran detalles que carecían de importancia en sus memorias. Sino que su odio era por la actitud de "Soy el Dios todopoderoso" que tenía Neji y por el carácter de Hanabi.

—Por qué— Itachi recordaba, y eso no era bueno. Los shinobi no deberían tener sentimientos tan profundos, pero Hinata era diferente. No podía evitar no pensar en una vida con ella. Sin embargo no pudo responder con lucidez.

—¿Estás bien? —Naruto alzó su ceja, un tanto desencajado. Ante sus ojos, Itachi lucía un poco ruborizado, ¿acaso tendría fiebre? Y eso era muy extraño viniendo de él ya que jamás demostraba su lenguaje corporal.

—Por supuesto—contestó sin convencerlo, mas cambió de tema repentinamente—. Necesito a Hinata.

Sasuke abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ¿había escuchado bien? Sin duda eso debía ser un genjutsu provocado por Shisui. Una broma de muy mal gusto.

—_Maldito Shisui_—dijo por lo bajo, mientras apretaba los puños —. ¿Qué te hizo ese imbécil?

Naruto miraba serio la escena. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, era cierto que él no pertenecía a los Uchiha y que por ende no había heredado ese misterioso orgullo que tenían. Sin embargo, con el tiempo aprendió que los Uchiha jamás decían la palabra "necesitar". Así que era de esperarse que le haya sorprendido las palabras de Itachi. ¿Cómo podía _él_ necesitar a Hianta?

—Iré a buscar a Sakura-chan—dijo nervioso. Tal vez Itachi tuviera un golpe en la cabeza que le hubiese afectado alguna neurona o algo, pensó.

Itachi ya venía llegar esos comentarios, y es que era la primera vez en su vida que se había atrevido a decir algo que en verdad le naciera del corazón y no algo prefabricado por su mente. Era aterrador y bueno a la vez, una parte que desconocía de él.

El tiempo pasaba, y alrededor de él todo era destrucción.

Ruinas y heridos.

Gracias a la compañera de equipo de su hermano menor, la situación estaba menos compleja de lo que debería. Se lamentaba a sí mismo por no haber podido hacer más por Konoha, era su deber como líder de élite de ANBU.

Suspiró cansado, poco le importaba si Sasuke estaba junto a él, observando su raro comportamiento. Él en verdad quería estar con Hinata pero le dolía la mera idea de no saber en dónde se podría encontrar. Hacía horas que no sabía de ella y el sentimiento de culpa crecía con intensidad. El no tenerla a su lado era algo incómodo.

La necesitaba y sabía que era egoísta al pensar de esa manera.

Evocó el recuerdo de su primera vez en el Lago de Konoha.

—Qué irónico—dijo en voz alta. Estaba justo en el lugar donde se había desarrollado todo su éxtasis amoroso. La ironía se hacía presenta ya que ahora ese lugar era escenario de una invasión, de la muerte y la destrucción a todo su apogeo.

Sasuke notó —sin embargo— que su hermano sudaba frío y que comenzaba a tener delirios.

Siguió observándolo, era como si estuviera bajo el efecto de algún jutsu, ya que estaba en un modo de trance.

—Itachi —llamó, empero no obtuvo respuesta. Así que decidió sacudirlo como si se tratara de un costal de patatas—, ¡Itachi! — ahora gritó con más intensidad. Pero dio el mismo resultado.

Pasaron algunos segundos e Itachi por fin contestó

—¿Me hablabas? —cerró y abrió los ojos para mirar a su hermano—. Lo siento, estaba pensando.

Sasuke se puso de pie, toda esa situación lo estaba desconcertando por no decir que empezaba a desconocer a Itachi.

—¿Qué mierda te sucede?

—Sasuke—suavizó su mirada al escuchar hablar a su hermano así—, quiero pedirte un favor—trató de levantarse, pero le era imposible. Todo su cuerpo dolía y a juzgar hasta tendría una pierna fracturada—. Sé que para ti es increíble que actúe de este modo, a decir vernidad ni yo mismo conocía esta parte de mí, sin embargo estoy seguro de que es algo bueno. En caso de que no sobreviva quiero que cuides de Hinata con tu vida, ¿lo entiendas? Nada le debe pasar—Sasuke quedo descolocado, y de ese estado pasó a la impresión—. Sé que fuiste su novio y que quizá ya sepas el rumor.

Antes de que Itachi pudiera terminar, lo interrumpió.

—No sé a qué le llames rumor, pero ella está muerta—lo dijo sin más ni menos—. Lo siento—después de todo lo había dicho muy rudo. Mas le sorprendió que en vez de tristeza, su hermano estuviera feliz.

—Sasuke, ella no está muerta y yo sé porque lo digo—suspiró—, dejo todo en tus manos. Cuida bien del Clan, de ella, de Naruto…

Cerró sus ojos.

—¡Itachi! —se abalanzó contra su hermano. Quién seguía inerte en el suelo—. ¡Por favor no te vayas! —era la primera vez que quería llorar de ese modo. Estaba suplicando. No soportaba la idea de que su hermano muriera, es más, ese simple pensamiento conseguía revolverle el estómago.

A lo lejos, se divisaba a Naruto corriendo junto a Sakura. En ese momento Sasuke supo que sus poderes y su supuesta fuerza no servía para nada. ¿De qué le servía saber invocar el Susanoo y usar el mangekyo sharingan si ni siquiera era capaz de emanar chakra verde para curar a su hermano? Desde siempre creyó que era un genio, rápido, inteligente, audaz, talentoso… siempre menospreciando a Naruto pero en especial a Sakura. Ella siempre era inútil, desde su perspectiva. Lenta, débil, aunque reconocía que tenía cierta inteligencia, sin embargo sus habilidades físicas y ese miedo de matar personas le quitaban puntos.

Por años, pensó que ella no mejoraría. Por lo menos Naruto había mejorado a pasos agigantados llegando incluso a estar a un nivel más superior que del de él. Mas Sakura seguía siendo débil.

Hubo un tiempo, en el cual Naruto y él entrenaron con Jiraiya, en cambio Sakura había entrenado con Tsunade Senju.

Fue justo hasta ese momento en el que la reconoció, era la mejor medic-nin de la época y la segunda mejor de Konoha e incluso se atrevería a agregar que del mundo.

Ya no se situaba a espaldas de ellos, sino que estaba a su lado.

—Sasuke-kun—Sakura colocó su mano en el hombro de él—. No te preocupes, en este momento todavía no soy capaz de dividir en más partes a Katsuyu, sin embargo tengo chakra para poder reanimar a Itachi.

—¡Sakura-chan! Gracias a ti miles de personas se salvaron— Naruto le lanzó una sonrisa que sólo él sabía hacer.

Ella se sonrojó, mas lo oculto entre sus mechones rosas. De ese modo se dispuso a realizar un jutsu médico. Sin embargo notó algo…

—Si no sobrevive, juro que te mato—amenazó Sasuke, pasando de la admiración al enojo.

Tanto Naruto y Sakura se miraron entre sí. Ella esperaba que él confiara un poco más en sus habilidades.

—Está bien—fue lo que contestó. Seguía aumentado su flujo de chakra, pero no pasaba nada. Notó que Itachi no tenía ninguna herida interna, quizá algunas fracturas. Pero esos eran sólo detalles estéticos y que no eran relevantes. Eso era lo extraño, jamás había visto algo similar. Era como si el cuerpo de Itachi se negara a recibir su chakra curativo—, _esto debería funcionar_— se dijo a sí misma. De inmediato sacó un líquido amarillento.

—¿Qué es eso? —cuestionó Naruto con curiosidad, acercándose un poco, nunca había visto a usar a Sakura medicina en sus curaciones. Era tan acertada —como Tsunade— que no necesitaba de ello.

—Es un analgésico—mintió para no crear desconfianzas.

Sabía de antemano que ese era un medicamento que provocaba un aumento en la presión sanguínea. Los latidos de Itachi eran lentos y pesados, desde luego necesitaba mantenerse en calma y no sentirse presionada. No se atrevía a decirle a sus compañeros que pudiera que Itachi muriera. Era una probabilidad bastante alta, sin embargo no lo comprendía. Estaba lejos de todos sus conocimientos médicos adquiridos durante años. Y sí, se estaba aventando hacia lo desconocido al aplicarle la _Eritropoyetina*_ —el nombre real de ese líquido amarillo— quizá diera resultado. Tal vez no, era como estar en un juego de azar.

La situación lejos de ser complicada era extraña, muy rara. Había usado hasta el más complejo de los jutsu médicos pensado que tal vez su corazón estuviera dañado, al ver que no creyó que alguna hemorragia interna. Pero ni eso. Estaba en un perfecto estado de salud —salvo esa costilla rota y esa pierna—.

Sasuke estaba escéptico. Sakura parecía una novata en la situación, se arrepintió totalmente de sus antiguos pensamientos, era patético pensar que ella pudiera hacer algo. Bastaba ver como mordía su labio e inyectaba esa _cosa_ amarilla hacia su hermano.

—Te lo repito, si Itachi no sobrevive será tu culpa.

—¡Sasuke! —Naruto golpeó su cabeza—. Sakura-chan está haciendo todo lo que está en sus manos.

—No se nota.

Sakura sintió sus ojos pesados. Quería llorar, incluso la visión se la estaba nublando, hacia un sobre esfuerzo por no gritarle a Sasuke y decirle que se callará y que además no sabía que era lo que tenía su hermano. Si ella no podía curarle la única que quedaba era Tsunade. Nadie más.

Itachi no respondía, el diagnóstico se hacía claro. Estaba en coma.

Siguió con el estricto protocolo médico, ignoró —o por lo menos trató— los gritos de Sasuke y Naruto.

Fue entonces que Itachi comenzó a convulsionarse.

¡Claro! ¿Por qué no lo había pensado?

Estaba malgastando el chakra, no le serviría de nada. Las cosas empezaban a aclarase, todo era un genjutsu aplicado a él. Estaba en medio de una ilusión, luchando entre la vida y la muerte.

Sus manos temblaban, debía pensar rápido. Un segundo de más podía hacer la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte.

Sin embargo ya era tarde, su corazón se detuvo.

Apretó los puños, ¿por qué no se dio cuenta antes? ¿por qué?

Estaba demasiado débil como para llorar. No podría verlos a la cara y darles el diagnóstico. Había visto muchísimas muertes, pero aquella fue desconcertante por muchos factores.

—¿Sakura-chan?

En cuanto vieron que ella se ponía de pie con cara sombría y pasándose las manos sobre su rostro supieron que algo no andaba bien.

—Hoy el cielo tendrá un buen shinobi. Lo siento.

Acto seguido dio media vuelta. Ya escucharía los reclamos e insultos de Sasuke. Estaba harta. Nada de lo que hiciera le satisfacía.

—Vete—Sasuke la empujó, olvidando que minutos antes había llegado a la conclusión de que era fuerte. Ahora sólo pensaba que era más débil y estúpida que antes.

—Cállate Uchiha—Sakura sacó un kunai de su chaleco protector jounnin—. Hice hasta donde pude y tú vienes y alardeas que soy una inútil. ¿Por qué no curas a la demás gente? Si tanto te importara tu hermano hubiese hecho algo por él y no haberte quedado atrás de mi insultándome por lo bajo. ¿Por qué te quedaste mirándole con pena en vez de buscarme? ¡Naruto lo hizo! ¿Y tú? Claro, tu orgullo no te lo permitió.

Dichas estas palabras aventó su kunai, no dando en él. Ya que estaba demasiado consternada por todo. Sin embargo aquella arma no era cualquiera, tenía un significado especial para el equipo siete y ellos lo sabían—No lo necesito—agregó, sin embargo añadió algunas palabras—. Si tanto te interesa saber de qué murió, es que alguien lo sometió a un genjutsu interno y desde ahí lo mataron. No me preguntes como mierda llegué a esa conclusión, ve con cualquier médico, con la mismísima Tsunade si así lo deseas. No tiene herida alguna, alguien lo mató desde las sombras.

* * *

**N/A **Después de escribir un poco sobre mis demás fics me decidí y re-edité este capítulo. Mayor fue mi sorpresa saber que lo escribí hace dos años. ¡Dos! Fue increíble saberlo, cómo se habrán dado cuenta, este fic no tiene ninguna relación con la línea historia del manga ni del anime. Ya se imaginarán por qué, sin embargo espero les guste. Sino mal recuerdo faltaban pocos capítulos para culminar este fic, ¡por fin! después de dos años.

Agradezco los reviews que me han enviado.

*_Eritropoyetina, por lo que investigué es un fármaco que ayuda a aumentar la presión arterial. No es de color amarillo, ese fue un color random que le agregué hace dos años. _

_See ya!_

_Tamahara-chan es mi página en facebook por si gustan visitarla._


	15. No pertenezco aquí (parte I)

**I don't belong here**

_-Capitulo 10-_

_(Parte 1)_

"_I don't belong here, I gotta move on dear escape from this afterlife. Cause this time I'm right to move on and on, far away from here "  
("No pertenezco aquí, debemos seguir querida escapar de esta otra vida. __Porque esta vez estoy listo, para seguir moviéndome, muy lejos de aquí")_

๑

๑

Sakura siguió moviéndose y no miró hacia atrás. Soltó un suspiro de cansancio, su deber como médico siempre había sido atender a todo aquel que necesitara su ayuda, y en esas circunstancias estaba consciente de que Itachi la necesitó pero, ¿qué más podía hacer? Fue demasiado tarde cuando se enteró de la verdad, ¿quién pudo haber hecho aquello? Esa pregunta rondaba su mente, ya que una revelación nunca antes vista en su mundo de la medicina.

Dejó que los pensamientos fluyeran y decidió darse más tareas, la única manera de mantener a su cerebro ocupado. En el campo de batalla habrían más desdichados, habrían más heridos y ella cómo alumna de la quinta Hokage tenía como obligación curar a los heridos y no meterse en las peleas. Mas ese silencio aterrador y los sollozos lejanos le estremecían la piel, era el llamado _silencio de guerra._

Naruto observó cómo Sakura se alejaba y también miró a su espalda preguntándose cuando fue que dejó de ir ella a _sus_ espaldas, cuándo fue que se había vuelto tan fuerte. Él pensaba maravillas de ella, pero con el paso del tiempo se dio cuenta de que su compañera de equipo —y amor escondido—sólo tendría ojos para uno sólo, para Sasuke Uchiha. Pero no era momento para estar pensando en su situación sentimental, si es que había alguna esperanza…

Lo importante en ese momento era el cuerpo que yacía en el suelo, como si estuviera dormido, se trataba de su hermano mayor, al menos así lo consideraba desde los 8 años gracias a él tenía una familia y un hogar.

Eran tantas las diferencias que existían entre ambos hermanos Uchiha, el menor era egoísta y el mayor se preocupaba por todos. Uno era frío y el otro era cálido. Uno era indiferente al dolor y el otro trataba de entender al prójimo.

Y ahora, ver a su hermano mayor en el suelo le causaba pena. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que Sasuke estaba con la mirada perdida en el cuerpo de Itachi. Decidido se acercó al azabache y le puso una mano sobre su hombro a señal de apoyo.

—Todo estará bien—Naruto esbozó una sonrisa de lo más forzada, él estaba dolido de igual manera, después de todo Itachi era su gran modelo a seguir, le era imposible hacerse a la idea de que ahora estuviera muerto. Sasuke le dirigió una mirada perdida.

—Maldita Sakura—se escuchó decir por parte suya—, si tan sólo ella... —no pudo terminar la frase por que el rubio ya estaba con una mirada furtiva sobre él.

—¡¿Qué carajos tienes en la cabeza teme?!—Gritó desesperado—. Ella no tiene la culpa de nada, ella cumplió con su deber y quizá este era el destino de... —no terminó porque sabía que lo que diría podría afectar a Sasuke, más de lo que ya estaba.

—¡Dilo!—Sasuke posó su vista en ellos orbes azules de su amigo, desafiándolo con la mirada.

—Quizá este era el destino de Itachi—Naruto tuvo que decir esas palabras con un nudo en la garganta y con una voz tan baja que parecía más bien un pensamiento.

—Él lo era todo para mí—suspiró cansado—. Sobre todas las cosas era la persona que deseaba proteger, tantas noches de entrenamiento eran por él y para demostrarle que era igual o hasta más bueno que él y ahora... —la voz de Sasuke empezaba a cortarse—está muerto.

—Sé que es difícil, pero saldremos adelante ¡dattebayo!—Naruto ante todo trataba de animar la situación, no quería ver deprimido a su mejor amigo y hermano.

—¿Tú qué sabes de la muerte?—preguntó fríamente—, ¿acaso has perdido a la gente que amas? ¡No lo creo!—su tono de voz era de tristeza disfrazada de enojo, después de todo no quería verse como un débil—, tú nunca conociste a tus padres.

—Teme... quizá no vi morir a mis padres pero durante ocho años supe lo que era la verdadera soledad, si jamás me hubiera encontrado con Itachi en ese jardín cuando me invitó a comer por la graduación del primer nivel de la Academia otra cosa seria de mí. Ustedes son mi familia y me duele, ¡claro que duele!

Sasuke suspiró, por lo regular cuando se quedaba sin palabras era porque la otra persona tenía razón. Naruto sonrió triunfante.

**x x x**

Ante él se alzaba un castillo, tan grande que sus torres tocaban la punta de las nubes. Alrededor una luz blanca señalaba el camino, no había muchas cosas. Lo más importante estaba frente a sus ojos, un lugar lleno de puras tonalidades blancas y ese castillo tan enigmático, con una gran puerta de madera al centro y esas torres con retoques dorados. No existía la oscuridad ni mucho menos las sombras.

_«¿Qué es este lugar?»_ se preguntó a sí mismo. Pero no encontró respuestas, se sintió solo por un momento, alejado de una realidad inexistente. Caminó por varios segundos y únicamente encontró una inmensa luz. Miró sus ropas, eran de color, se tocó su rostro, debía ser una pesadilla o tal vez un genjutsu del chistoso de Shisui Uchiha.

_«No, esto no es real»_ se convenció de ello, no entendía mucho de que hacía en ese lugar, pero supuso que su fin había llegado. Se tocó el pecho, le dolía mucho y no sólo porque estuviera en un lugar diferente a los que había conocido sino que le dolía porque había abandonado a Hinata Hyuga.

_«Hinata»_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos abruptamente, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegó ante él una persona, era una mujer tenía alas grandes y ropa de colores, pelo castaño y amarrado en una coleta larga. Ojos amarillos, y un rubor bastante notorio en sus mejillas. Itachi la observó y se permitió analizarla, ¿la conocía de algún lugar? Su mente le respondió al instante negándolo, sin embargo su corazón le dijo que sí.

—Hola—fue lo que dijo aquella mujer. ¿Eso era un juego? Itachi desde luego no se esperaba hablar con alguien ese lugar y mucho menos tener una conversación iniciada con un simple hola, estaba confundido, pero su nobleza nata le impedía contestar groseramente, así que decidió ser amable.

—Hola, disculpe... —miró alrededor y no vio absolutamente a nadie o al menos algo que fuera humano—, ¿dónde estoy?—fue la única pregunta que se le vino a la mente de muchas que en realidad deseaba preguntar.

—Mi nombre es Harumi ya nos habíamos conocido antes, aunque fui un poco descortés en aquella ocasión.

¿Aquella vez? ¿En verdad conocía a esa mujer? Sus pensamientos estaban revueltos y también hasta cierto punto se mantuvo escéptico, sus recuerdos estaban atrofiados y no tenía la certeza de que estaba pasando. Eso no era bueno para alguien que le gusta tener el control absoluto de las cosas.

—¿Dónde estoy?—preguntó por segunda vez, insistente. Se vio obligado a mantener la calma.

—No hay tiempo de explicaciones, estás en el cielo.

—¿Qué? —Itachi desencajó la mirada, ¿había escuchado bien?

Harumi comprendió que no había usado las mejores palabras y que posiblemente el chico ya estuviera pensando otras cosas así que disipó su duda.

—No estás muerto—agregó—, sin embargo—miró hacia todos lados, cómo esperando a que algo o alguien apareciera de la luz, soltó un suspiro y le tendió la mano—, por favor sígueme, pero antes debemos correr. Correr para sobrevivir, ¿de acuerdo? —Él asintió para nada seguro, se sentía más como un niño atrapado y confundido—, tendremos que ir rápido.

Itachi experimentó la sensación de casi volar. La mujer aleteaba pero no volaba, se limitaba a levitar centímetros arriba del pasto y avanzar rápido. Él hacía lo mismo sin tener una idea concisa del por qué. Desearía hacer uso de su chakra y cerciorarse de que estaban bien, siendo honestos, ¿qué peligro podía haber en el cielo? La idea sonaba ridícula, claro. Pero todo era posible y a su corta edad lo sabía.

Cada vez se acercaban más al castillo, aquel que se había levantado frente a sus ojos estaba cada vez más cerca. Se percató de las flores que estaban en el piso, todas de color blanco.

—_Qué hermoso lugar_—Itachi se detuvo sólo por un instante. Quería admirar más esa belleza, sin embargo Harumi lo jaloneó más, recordándole que debía estar corriendo sosteniendo su mano. Se cuestionó del porqué de la premura.

La chica alzó sus manos y dijo una oración que él no logró entender. Supuso estaría en otro idioma, sin embargo esas palabras sirvieron ya que la gran puerta de madera se abrió de par en par desprendiendo un olor tan embriagante a pino, el cual llegó a sus fosas en poco tiempo.

Estuvo tan sumido en sus propios sentidos que no se dio cuenta del momento en el cual una mujer cuyo vestido era de todos los colores del arcoíris, un cabello dorado se acercaba a él.

Se estremeció al verla, era simplemente hermosa, mas reparó en el hecho de que sus ojos marrones emanaban tristeza, una belleza demasiado radiante cómo para tener esa mirada. Él siempre fue bueno en descifrar los sentimientos de los demás y ahora lo comprobaba una vez más.

—Bienvenido—se dirigió a él y después miró a Harumi con aprobación—, veo que has mejorado tu carácter querida, puedes retirarte.

—Sí, Hikari-sama—hizo una leve reverencia y miles de polvitos aparecieron en el lugar, ella se esfumó sin más.

«De algún lugar he escuchado ese nombre» llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, de repente un dolor terrible lo turbó.

—Itachi Uchiha, tiempo sin verte, verás... no hay mucho tiempo para explicarte las cosas. Seré breve un día en este lugar es un mes en la Tierra así que los tiempos varían, probablemente tus familiares piensen que estás muerto pero en realidad sólo tome prestada tu alma, debía hablar contigo. Lamento si tu cuerpo se quedó en el mundo de los mortales.

«Prestar mi alma…» aquello lo estremeció, provocándole un escalofrío subir hasta su coronilla. Ella lo decía cómo si fuera la cosa más simple del mundo, ahora los demás pensarían que estaba muerto. ¿Qué clase de préstamo era ese?

—Sé que debes estar molesto pero te diré algo—hizo un leve suspiro—verás, tiene mucho que ver con Hinata Hyuga, tú estabas con ella cuando... Takako se la llevó ¿cierto?—Itachi no entendía a qué iba todo ese asunto, pero desde luego que se sentía culpable por no haber podido hacer nada por Hinata, se sentía enojado consigo mismo así que asintió con la cabeza a forma de afirmación.

—Bien, te explicaré. Takako Yuri es mi hermana gemela ella es señora de las Tierras de la Oscuridad y Tinieblas en cambió yo soy señora de esta Tierra...bien, tú y Hinata ya estuvieron muertos una vez pero ustedes tenían una misión más allá de su otra vida, digamos que se les dio una segunda oportunidad, pero en este momento Takako está haciendo de las suyas y quiere venganza por un pasado que sucedió hace mucho tiempo.

Itachi no entendía mucho, le costaba creer que algún día estuvo muerto pero dadas las circunstancias estaba consciente de que seguramente todo era seguro en ese lugar, a final de cuentas estaba en el cielo. Asintió con la cabeza, no le gustaba interrumpir cuando le hablaban de algo, prefería escuchar primero y después dar su punto de vista.

—Bueno, yo soy familiar de Rikudo-sennin, el sabio de los seis caminos. Takako es mi hermana pero en fin, no te quiero confundir más. Al ser descendiente del sabio de los seis caminos, yo recibí la larga vida y longevidad mientras que mi hermana recibió un alma eterna. Pero como todas las historias siempre hay un bueno y un malo, Takako decidió irse por el camino malo, ella estaba enamorada de un hombre, ese hombre fue mi esposo. Ella estaba furiosa y justo cuando yo iba dar a luz a mi bebé ella nos asesinó. Hubo muchos problemas después de ello, jamás le guardé rencor pero fui recompensada y vine a parar a ser señora de estas Tierras en el cielo, por mi alma buena. En cambio Takako fue castigada por los espíritus de nuestros ancestros, ella en busca de poder trató de buscar ayuda con Shinigami-sama, pero él siempre se mantuvo neutral, hasta que un día accedió. Tomó parte de su alma tornándola todavía más oscura y le otorgó el poder de ser dueña de las Tierras de la Oscuridad y las Tinieblas. Su destino no fue muy bueno después de eso ya que fue encadenada a ese mundo. En aquellos días, un shinobi del mundo de los mortales llegó a ese lugar, su pasado y sus acciones no fueron las mejores, por tanto fue castigado. ¿Sabes de quién te estoy hablando Itachi?

Él negó. Todo el relato le era fascinante pero debía admitir que sonaba un tanto irreal.

—Fue Madara Uchiha.

Aquel nombre sin duda, sí hizo mella en su consciencia.

—Quizá habrás llagado a esta conclusión pero una persona llega a la luz o a la oscuridad, a estos diferentes mundos dependiendo de la pureza de su alma. Ya sabrás entonces por qué Madara fue a parar a las tierras de Takako. Todo parece indicar que, ese tipo desencadenó a mi hermana, ella como recompensa y gratitud le dio la inmortalidad y vida eterna.

—¿Qué? —Itachi abrió más sus ojos. Eso no podía ser posible, Madara Uchiha sin duda estaba muerto, eso era más que obvio.

—Él está vivo—Hikari frunció sus labios, no estaba molesta de hecho entendía muy bien las dudas que ese chico tenía, eran totalmente normales—, él está en el mundo de los morales gracias al poder que Takako le dio a ese hombre, se podría decir que los dos están en deuda entre ellos. Él la salvó y ella lo salvó.

—¿Vale? Pero… ¿Hinata qué tiene que ver en todo esto?

—Bueno, veo que has entendido a donde quería llegar—suspiró cansada—. Ella es descendiente de los Kenmeina Yuki, _los sabios de la nieve_.

—¿Kenmeina Yuki?—estaba confundido, jamás había escuchado hablar de ellos.

—Hace mucho tiempo, en las épocas en las que apenas estaba empezando el mundo shinobi, habían cuatro hermanos ninjas llamados Kiri, Aka, Kuro y Gure. Una catástrofe azotó el país donde Vivian y quedaron huérfanos. Aprendieron los principios de chakra y de paz shinobi, con el tiempo se volvieron ninjas de elite. Rikudo-sennin los encontró al borde de la muerte y les prometió que les daría una segunda vida eterna encarnándolos en un animal: el lobo. Gracias al pelaje del lobo sobrevivirían a la nieve, de ahí que sean sabios de esa región. Y bueno... con el tiempo Rikudo-sennin murió y un hombre llamado Kashikoi llegó a las regiones de la nieve, ahí mismo yo lo conocí…

—No comprendo del todo ¿usted conoció a Kashikoi? ¿Quién era él? —preguntó Itachi intrigado, en verdad esa historia le estaba llamando la atención.

—Hace un momento te expliqué que yo tuve un esposo y que tendría una hija. Él era mi esposo. Los Kenmeina Yuki lo consideraron su amo y a mí me consideraron su madre. La envidia consumió a mi hermana Takako, ya que ella jamás podría tener un hijo, esa es otra larga historia—hizo una mueca de dolor—, eventualmente quedé embarazada y también adopté a los Kenmeina Yuki pero mi hermana quería a mi esposo...no, mejor dicho estaba obsesionada con él.

—Eso debió ser terrible.

—Lo fue Itachi, lo fue… ella no pudo con el peso de su envidia y terminó por destruirnos. Me asesinó a mí y a mi futura bebé. Sin embargo fue castigada por los espiritus de las generaciones pasadas y fue ahí que le pidió ayuda a Shinigami. Parece increíble que se casó con el Dios de la muerte, mas estoy segura que lo hizo sólo por conveniencia y no por un amor puro. No sé si fue una bendición o que haya sucedido pero Shinigami no podía tener un favoritismo por mi hermana o todo el peso de los grandes ancestros recaerían en él, así que no le quedó más opción que sellar mi cuerpo mortal en este mundo, y me hice señora de las estas tierras, en este lugar de la luz.

—Es increíble, todo por una venganza y la envidia, pero ¿qué pasó con Kashikoi?

—Mi esposo casi murió de dolor, sin embargo ese vacío se amortiguó gracias a un joven llamado Kori. Lo adoptó como su nieto-hijo. Él es el líder y amor de los Kenmeina Yuki y vive en esa cueva, es una historia compleja como te habrás podido haber dado cuenta pero, Hinata Hyuga... es la reencarnación de la hija que perdí.

—¿Qué?—su rostro palideció, ahora entendía por qué tanto interés en Hinata.

—No lo recuerdas Itachi, no lo recuerdas pero tú y ella ya murieron en su otra vida. Ella teniendo dieciséis y tú veintiún años. Cabe la casualidad que es la edad que tienen en esta su segunda oportunidad. Ambos han sido puros en diferentes sentidos y los dos murieron protegiendo a las personas que más amaban.

—¿Qué? ¡Imposible!

—Itachi, no te cierres a las posibilidades de la verdad. Escuchala, su vida ha sido muy semejante a la que tuvieron en su mundo antiguo. Ella murió en la cuarta guerra shinobi y tú, oh cariño en verdad siento decirte esto pero moriste asesinado a manos de tu hermano menor, Sasuke Uchiha.

—¡No! ¡Sasuke jamás haría eso! —gritó exaltado, toda la cordura que tenía antes se perdió al igual que mi paciencia.

—Itachi, tranquilo—alzó sus manos para que él la notara—. Este mundo de los mortales dista de ser el que había antes, es confuso, sé que debe serlo. En tu pasado, fuiste miembro élite ANBU y recibiste una orden, más bien fue un mandato para salvaguardar la paz de tu aldea y de tu familia, lo hiciste para protegerlo y asesinaste a todos los miembros del Clan Uchiha, le pediste a tu hermano que te odiara y con el tiempo tú entraste en una organización criminal llamada Akatsuki, tu hermano acumuló odio y hubo un tiempo en que se enfrentaron en una cruel batalla y él terminó asesinándote, seis meses después se efectuó la cuarta guerra mundial shinobi y fuiste revivido por un técnica llamada Edo Tensei, fuiste un héroe pero al romperse el efecto de esa técnica volviste a este mundo. Ambos fueron almas buenas por naturaleza y estaban destinados a estar juntos, y se dieron cuenta de ello cuando estaban muertos, su amor traspasaba las barreras de este reino y por ello se les dio una segunda oportunidad... es algo complejo pero Takako no quiere que eso pase, ya que Madara Uchiha y ella tienen un plan bajo la manga, el plan ojo de luna. Quieren someter al mundo en las tinieblas, Takako usará a Hinata y Madara su inmortalidad, está en riesgo el mundo shinobi, el mundo de los mortales.

—Entonces...

—Debes salvar a Hinata, ella fue dotada de un gran poder espiritual que es manejable, puede ser la más buena o la más mala. Tiene un doble poder pero es peligroso y Takako lo usará para su beneficio, ella está detrás de Akatsuki y quiere a los jinchurikis de ocho y nueve colas, además de que Madara Uchiha desea el Byakugan, quiere tener los tres dojutsus del mundo shinobi...

—Naruto está en peligro—sentenció.

—En efecto, tu amigo y hermano, Naruto Uzumaki está en peligro. Debes salvar a Hinata de esta oscuridad y devolver la paz

—¿Qué pasará conmigo?

—Volverás a la vida, tu familia está preocupada por ti, pero en cuanto regreses a la vida...deberás estar preparado para enfrentar a Hinata y yo...para enfrentar a mi hermana

**x x x**

Era muy de mañana, un día nublado y con lluvia. Konoha resentía la invasión que se había suscitado la noche anterior. Habían pasado ocho horas de la muerte de Itachi, las horas más eternas para Sasuke. Todo estaba preparado, estaba pensando en cómo decirle a su madre y a su padre. Estaba dolido.

—Teme, no te preocupes.

—No puedo estar tranquilo—seguía observando el cuerpo de su hermano, era como si estuviera en un sueño profundo.

De repente, la mano de Itachi pareció moverse. Sasuke se talló los ojos.

_«Seguro es por no haber dormido, estoy cansado» _trató de alejarse del cuerpo de su hermano y ponerse de pie cuando de repente…

—¿Pensabas que había muerto?

—¡Itachi! —Naruto gritó a todo pulmón, estaba asustado y a la vez sorprendido.

—¡Maldita sea Uzumaki me has envuelto en un genjutsu! —Sasuke estaba dispuesto a matar a Naruto por tal broma, pero Itachi se interpuso entre ellos, estaba totalmente sano.

—¡Escúchenme! ¡Sigo vivo!—esbozó una sonrisa seguida de un suspiro—tan sólo me fui 10 minutos y ya es de día… vaya dilema.

* * *

**N/A **Muchísimas gracias por leer y por dejar lindos comentarios ñ_ñ se aprecia muchísimo. Recuerden que en el cielo el tiempo transcurre diferente al de la tierra. En fin. Espero haya sido de su agrado y ya saben, si les gustó dejen review y si no... cualquier comentario es bienvenido. Nos leemos pronto.

Por cierto, recuerden que Afterlife tiene actualizaciones más lentas aunque procuro que sean constantes.

Saludos cordiales.

Tamahara-chan es mi página en facebook por si quieren leer las nuevas novedades que tengo por ahí, nuevos proyectos y cosas de ese tipo.

See ya!

_*Editado el día 10 de agosto de 2015*_


	16. No pertenezco aquí (parte II)

**I don't belong here**

_-Capitulo 10-_

_(Parte 2)_

"_I don't belong here, I gotta move on dear escape from this afterlife.__Cause this time I'm right to move on and on, far away from here__"__  
__("No pertenezco aquí, debemos seguir queridaescapar de esta otra vida.__Porque esta vez estoy listo, para seguir moviéndome, muy lejos de aquí")_

๑

๑

Lo miró más de cerca y se estremeció. Un sentimiento casi desconocido se agolpó en su pecho, aquel que le decía y dictaba que su hermano estaba bien, que no había muerto. Cerró sus puños y sonrió casi de forma imperceptible. Su hermano mayor estaba vivo, no entendía que había sucedido por un momento en verdad creyó que se trataba de un genjutsu por parte de Naruto —una vil broma—, sin embargo la voz de Itachi y esa convicción le dijeron que él era capaz de resistir a eso y a mucho más. Era de titanio.

Lo único que verdaderamente importaba es que estaba vivo…

Naruto parpadeó un poco y se alejó. Estaba escéptico, sabía que el mundo era cruel y que podía que aquello fuera un juego, así que para salir de dudas se concentró y activo su modio sabio. Le era inaudito creer que su compañera de equipo —Sakura— haya dictaminado que murió, ¡hasta ellos lo sintieron! Su corazón había dejado de latir, su tez se había vuelto blanca e incluso se había hinchado. Tal pareciera que eso fueron cosas de otro mundo. Agradeció al entrenamiento de Jiraiya, ya que en efecto estaba dando sus frutos dándole la capacidad de ser muy sensible al chakra de los demás, algo así como ser un ninja sensor.

—Itachi—ahora estaba seguro que no era una copia o un genjutsu, en realidad el Uchiha mayor estaba vivo. Junto a él se encontraba Sasuke, estaba pálido pero esbozaba una sonrisa que desde hacía muchos años Naruto no observaba en su hermano. El azabache menor no era fanático de demostrar emociones pero esta vez se abalanzó contra su hermano mayor y lo abrazó. Estaba muy feliz.

—Hermano…siempre tan desesperado.

—¡Itachi! Pero tú estabas... —no pudo terminar la frase, le daba un cosquilleo decir la palabra muerto, así que dejó inconcluso lo que iba a decir.

Itachi miraba al horizonte, era cierto lo que iba a decir su hermano, observó sus manos y se tocó a sí mismo. Sintiendo la forma de sus manos y el galope de su corazón. El aire llegó hasta sus fosas pegándole directo a los pulmones. Observó al horizonte, desconectándose un poco y pensando en la conversación con Hikari, la señora de las Tierras de la Luz. _Estar muerto, _no fue una declaración agradable, era como si por algún extraño motivo tuviera la capacidad de vagar entre mundos como un ser errante, si era verdad lo que esa mujer decía significaba que estaba viviendo una segunda vida, y no sólo eso, sino que ya había traspasado el umbral de la muerte dos veces. La primera —según Hikari— cuando Sasuke lo asesinó. El hecho de pensar eso le removía las entrañas, ¿cuán podrido tenía que estar el mundo para que él lo hubiese incitado al odio? Y la segunda ocasión cuando Hikari tomó _prestada su alma_ y abandonó su cuerpo en el mundo de los mortales para hablar.

Decir que entendía la situación sería mentirse a sí mismo. Se vio obligado a sonreír y fingir por un momento que nada sucedía aunque la realidad distaba bastante de ello. No podía confiar en Naruto ni en Sasuke, no porque no confiara en que pudiera ayudarlos sino por el hecho de que no lo entenderían. Su relato sonaba sacado de esas leyendas almacenadas en la Biblioteca personal del Tercer Hokage. Suspiró. Tampoco podía contarle _su pequeño secreto_ a su mejor amigo, a Shisui. No podía arriesgar a nadie del mundo de los mortales, bueno, a nadie que no hubiera visto el cielo por una vez en su vida.

Una cosa sí estaba clara en su mente, una sola cosa sí tenía como objetivo y lo cumpliría le costase lo que costase.

_Hinata Hyuga._

—Sé que pensabas que estaba muerto pero en este momento no te puedo explicar los motivos—se acercó a su hermano para darle un golpecito en la frente, típico de Itachi —. Será para otra ocasión Sasuke.

Sasuke frunció el ceño como lo hacía cuando era un niño, a veces le molestaba que su hermano no le dijera las cosas ¿acaso lo consideraba un niño?, él ya tenía la edad suficiente como para conocer los asuntos de su hermano, pero a su vez le daba alegría saber que Itachi contaba con la confianza de su primo mayor, el pervertido Shisui Uchiha. Podría parecer estúpido pero era un buen shinobi, tenía un mejor manejo de genjutsu que él mismo e Itachi, era un genio aunque su actitud no era de lo mejor.

—¡Shisui!—gritó Naruto con fuerza mientras corría hacia donde estaba "su primo"—, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Vaya, regreso de misión y me encuentro con que unas lagartijas atacaron la aldea—miró a su alrededor, desde luego que habían destruido la aldea.

—No eran lagartijas—corrigió inocentemente Naruto—, eran Akatsukis.

—«_Akatsuki... esos tipos son rudos, puro criminal de Rango S se encuentra ahí, ya veo por qué la aldea quedo como quedo, lástima que no estuve aquí para divertirme un poco ¿y porque no? Quizá habría una linda chica...»_ —suspiró por un largo rato y observó la sonrisa de su primo menor, Sasuke—. ¿Y ahora qué te pasa a ti? —preguntó divertido, hacía mucho que no veía a su primo de tan buen ánimo. A decir verdad Sasuke tenía un carácter de los mil demonios las veinticuatro horas del día durante los 365 días del año.

—Shisui—masculló Sasuke mientras observaba a su primo y a Naruto, esos dos se llevaban bien desde que su tonto amigo rubio habitó la Mansión Uchiha, después de todo ambos eran unos pervertidos estúpidos, aunque debía reconocer eran muy buenos shinobis y ambos buscaban la paz, compartían caminos muy similares.

—¡Vamos! ¡Todos aquí están muy aguafiestas!—gritó divertido, causando la atención de varios ninjas que estaban siendo curados por el cuerpo médico, a su vez esos ninjas miraron a Shisui con ojos asesinos.

—Tsk, creo que tu comentario no fue muy acertado Shisui—esbozó una sonrisa divertido, por lo general su primo decía cosas incoherentes en el peor momento, eso divertía a Sasuke.

—Shisui, me da gusto verte—por fin habló Itachi. Todos se percataron que cambió su expresión por una seria, una que sólo utilizaba en momentos de tensión y que de verdad necesitaban de toda su atención y capacidad analítica. Naruto se estremeció, intuyendo lo que vendría después—. Necesito hablar contigo—soltó por fin, haciendo la atmósfera más pesada.

—Desde luego Itachi—observó a su primo, aún no entendía del todo que sucedía pero prefirió que Itachi se lo contará, podría ser un estúpido pero cuando se trataba de ayudar a los demás actuaba con discreción y seriedad, algo extraño en él pero así pasaba y ver a su primo con esa cara de preocupación le hizo saber que algo había pasado con Hinata o quizá algo debía de saber de Akatsuki—sígueme.

No muy lejos del lugar en donde se suscitaban los milagros, Sakura atendía a un paciente. No era una herida de gravedad como tal, sólo tenía que sanar la herida y que el chico en cuestión descansara. Se sentía débil, sin embargo, tuvo la necesidad de voltear hacia allá, en donde seguro estaba su equipo lamentando la pérdida de Itachi. Se volteó hacía allá, esperando no encontrar desolación en los ojos azules de Naruto ni en esos ojos oscuros que tanto le gustaban.

Sin embargo se congeló. Tuvo que parar su flujo de chakra y abrir su boca de asombro. Itachi se ponía de pie con normalidad, como si se tratara de una persona común. Pudo sentir su mirada, los dos se cruzaron a pesar de estar a muchos metros de distancia. La desolación y la falta de edificios provocaban que pudieras mirar mejor a la gente. Se estremeció, ¡aquello no podía ser posible!

_«Yo misma lo vi morir, aunque era raro que no aceptara mi chakra curativo para hacer latir más su corazón. No tenía heridas internas, él… estaba en un genjutsu, murió por eso, ¿cómo es posible? ¡Él estaba muerto! ¿Pudo ser ese poder del rinnegan del que tanto me ha hablado Tsunade? ¿Serán las leyendas de ese extraño dojutsu? ¡Imposible!»_

Sakura notó que el paciente se removía y se sintió estúpida por haberse distraído por aquello, pero no era para menos. Fue fácil volver a concentrarse y aplicar de nuevo ese chakra curativo en el brazo del paciente. También se percató que Itachi se acercaba más hacía ella. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

Terminó de golpe la curación y no le preguntó al paciente como se sentía, si acaso sentía alguna molestia. Se paró de golpe y con pasos firmes —ignorando todo el cansancio físico y el desgaste— se encaminó hacia él, como si fuera una revelación. Estaba aterrada, verlo le era… hasta cierto punto escalofriante por no decir que intrigante. Tenía que saber que había ocurrido, tenía que saber qué demonios había ocurrido y por qué él estaba vivo.

—Gracias Sakura-san, no se hubiera molestado en mi cuidado—sonrió.

Ella simplemente se congeló.

—No dejes que Sasuke te vuelva a decir todas esas cosas. Será mi hermano pero no tiene justificación el que te haya hablado de esa manera y mucho menos que menosprecie tu poder.

—«_¿Cómo escuchó todo lo que me decía Sasuke si estaba inconsciente...¡Estaba muerto!»_\- sonrió asustada, jamás en los años de preparación de médico había escuchado de un caso similar, sin duda debía contárselo a Tsunade. Aunque para ser honestos, hasta ella dudaba que su maestra hubiera tenido un caso semejante, si así fuera le habría dicho, ¿verdad?

—Sakura—habló nuevamente Itachi mientras volteaba a verla, ella aún se encontraba parada con cara de shock—. No comentes esto a nadie, en su momento tendrás su explicación, ni siquiera a la Godaime-sama, sé que eres su alumna y que esto te causa desconcierto.

Itachi se volteó a su lado izquierdo sintiendo la presencia de su primo. Suspiró. No lo culpaba, de hecho Shisui fue quien le sugirió seguirlo.

—Tampoco tú debes decir algo—le sentenció.

—¿De qué hablas?—preguntó bastante confundido—. No entiendo que ha pasado, pero ¿qué tiene que ver esta hermosa señorita?—se dirigió a Sakura—. Cuando tengas un par de años más me llamas ¿eh?

—¡Estúpido! —Gritó mientras le daba un golpe que lo hizo volar algunos metros—y esto ha sido poco.

Naruto y Sasuke tenían una cara pálida, la fuerza de su compañera de equipo había incrementado. Todo lo vieron desde lejos y en verdad agradecieron no estar cerca.

_«¡No quisiera que me pegarás así, Sakura-chan!»_

_«Hmp. Sería una molestia si ella me pegara así»_

—Sakura—se dirigió nuevamente a ella haciendo una reverencia—. Ya sabes que hacer, nada de esto a nadie y—sonrió—gracias por darle una pequeña lección a Shisui, así es él y me disculpó por la forma con la que se dirigió a ti.

—Itachi—se sonrojó, sin duda Sasuke y él eran muy diferentes—, gracias por sus palabras— acto seguido hizo una reverencia y se dirigió a ayudar a Shizune, Tenten, Ino y a los demás ninjas médicos.

Shisui tardó en recobrar su andar, pero no era tan difícil después de todo. Necesitaban más que un golpe para frenarlo. Así que se levantó con un poco de dificultad y se tocó el estómago, mentiría al decir que no dolía. Pero tampoco es como si se mostrara débil.

«Así me gustan las chicas, necias, fuertes y bonitas…» ante ese pensamiento no pudo hacer más que soltar una risa cómplice para sí mismo.

Itachi no estaba molesto, de hecho estaba muy lejos de estarlo. Sin embargo no entendía por qué un genio —como Shisui— tenía esa actitud tan pervertida y hasta divertida con las mujeres. No había ni una que se le escapara, hasta estaba pensando seriamente en su estado de salud. Pero no era momento es andarse por las ramas.

—Tenemos que hablar—reafirmó.

Los dos desaparecieron en una nube de polvo. Dejando un tanto desubicados tanto a Naruto como a Sasuke. Los dos con esa expresión de duda y de desconcierto.

—No entiendo cómo pasó esto teme—comentó Naruto a su amigo, mientras caminaba junto a él.

—Ni yo—de nuevo le había vuelto la manía de contestar cortantemente.

—Creo que le debes una disculpa a Sakura-chan.

—¿Disculpa? ¿Por qué?

—¿No lo recuerdas? —Agitó los brazos en dirección a ella—, ¡la trataste muy mal y le dijiste que gracias a ella Itachi había...! —Sasuke tapó su boca para que no dijera esa palabra, le daba escalofríos

—Cuando crea oportuno lo haré. Por ahora debemos ir a donde está papá y mamá.

**x x x**

—Itachi ¿de qué se trata todo esto? —Ahora el tono de voz que usaba Shisui era serio—. Hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía con esa mirada...desde que el Sandaime te dijo que probablemente...

—No es eso—interrumpió—. Se trata de algo peor.

Shisui frunció su entrecejo.

—¿Tienes relaciones con Akatsuki?

—No precisamente, es una larga historia...

—Sabes que te escucho, más que mi primo menor eres mi mejor amigo y hermano—, puso su mano sobre el hombro de Itachi—confía en mí, ya encontraremos una solución.

—Verás—explicó Itachi—, ya supe toda la historia de Hinata, en sí fue una espía doble ¿ves que te comenté lo que pasó cuando ella y yo...?

—Claro que recuerdo—se permitió mostrar una mirada pícara que le causó desconcierto a Itachi, pero eso carecía de importancia. Por el momento.

-Bien, pues resulta ser que Hinata fue miembro de ANBU que según había muerto en una misión, era Meian, pero ella no murió y bueno, entrenó con un grupo llamado Kenmeina Yuki, los sabios de la Nieve. En fin, el caso es que ingresó a Akatsuki, esas fueron las órdenes del Sandaime y se hizo llamar Hoshi.

—¿Hoshi? Escuché hablar de un miembro que tenía un estilo de pelea similar al del Clan Hyuga, pero jamás imaginé fuera ella.

—Eso no importa ahora, el punto es que nos volvimos a encontrar pero en esa ocasión su hermana menor, estaba presente y Hinata le dijo que debía huir, afortunadamente la chica lo entendió.

—Ya veo—Shisui parecía entenderlo todo—, ¿entonces qué sucedió?

—Bueno, el encuentro con Hinata pasó un día antes del Ataque a Konoha. Al huir Hanabi, Hinata se dirigió conmigo hacia donde estaba el Sandaime, ahí se acordó de sus propósito de eliminar al Clan Hyuga, a decir verdad el presunto líder de Akatsuki, Pain, le ordenó eso... pero le dio un plazo.

—¿Pain? ¿El del rinnegan? ¿Entonces por eso hizo que su hermana huyera para que viviera?-

—Veo que tienes buena información de Akatsuki—Itachi suspiró, después de todo Shisui era un buen miembro de ANBU, alguien de élite—, así es, Pain es el usuario del rinnegan y el mismo atacó la aldea junto a Takako.

—¿Takako? —dijo desconcertado, buscando algún tipo de indicio sobre ese nombre—. Jamás había escuchado hablar de ese miembro de Akatsuki y eso que he estado investigando por años en el País de la Lluvia y del Agua para recopilar información sobre ese grupo criminal... son poderosos, rango S—observó a su primo de reojo, había algo más, apenas la plática estaba tomando forma—, ¿y qué sucedió?

—Pain le dijo a Hinata que debía asesinar a su Clan, ya que Akatsuki quiere todas las bestias con colas, como sabrás han capturado siete de los nueve bijus, sólo quedan el Hachibi y Kyubi—su tono de voz era de mera preocupación, con tan sólo pensar que buscaban a Kyubi, es decir al jinchuriki... —pero también quieren los dojutsus del mundo shinobi, ellos ya poseen el sharingan y el rinnegan, ahora desean el Byakugan, pretenden llevar a cabo el Plan Ojo de Luna, quieren tener el mundo sumido en las sombras y tinieblas...quieren proyectar ese poder con el Mangekyo Sharingan...

—Eso es imposible, los únicos usuarios del Mangekyo sharingan son contados—tragó saliva—¿hay un traidor dentro del clan?

—Sé lo que piensas, y no, no hay ningún traidor. Danzo Shimura fue eliminado por mi hermano de ahí que haya sido dotado por el Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno, pero ese no es el caso. Kakashi Hatake no tiene nada que ver. Izuna ha muerto desde generaciones pasadas. Tú desde luego que no tienes nada que ver...

—¿Entonces? —sus piernas parecían temblar, su lógica sólo apuntaba a una persona. Sintió su corazón estrujarse, ¿podría ser posible? —, eres tú—dijo con un deje de voz.

—¡No! —Itachi alzó sus brazos con desesperación. Por supuesto que él no tenía nada que ver, puede que en su otra vida fuera otra persona pero en esta era diferente, _alguien_ diferente—, faltó un personaje por nombrar y su nombre es Madara Uchiha, él es el que está detrás de este plan, él tiene el Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno al igual que Sasuke.

—Es bueno saber que Sasuke está de nuestro lado y que a pesar de su ceguera temporal pudimos implantarle los ojos que ese Shimura robó de Izuna—respondió Shisui con un tono preocupante que iba en aumento—, espera, un momento, ¡Obito! ¿Qué fueron de sus ojos?

—Ya sabes que en su lecho de muerte le donó un ojo a Kakashi.

—No comprendo del todo, pero ¿Obito en verdad está muerto?

—Jamás lo había pensado pero... a decir verdad no lo sé Shisui, sólo tengo conocimiento de que Madara es... inmortal, por ello lanzarán el plan ojo de luna, con el tsukuyomi, quieren un mundo perfecto.

—Esto es malo, el único que tiene el poder del Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno es Sasuke...pero...

—No lo menosprecies, pero ese no es el caso, no meteré a Sasuke en este problema

—Espera—interrumpió Shisui—. ¿Quién te hizo cargo de la situación? Deberías hablar con el Consejo...

—Mira Shisui, este asunto apenas va a la mitad, hasta aquí he terminado con el supuesto plan de Akatsuki y Madara, en conclusión ellos están unidos.

Shisui tragó saliva pesadamente, el tema se había cambiado drásticamente, primero empezaron con Hinata, después con Madara, después con el Mangekyo sharingan y después con un plan para acabar el mundo

¿Qué seguía?

—Prosigue.

—¿Sabes cómo Madara consiguió la inmortalidad? Como sabrás él murió en la batalla contra Hashirama Senju en el valle del fin hace muchos años.

—Ni idea, ese tipo es sumamente poderoso. No me sorprendería si me dices que hizo un pacto con un demonio, he aprendido que todo es posible hasta lo más estúpido e incoherente.

Itachi frunció el ceño. Su primo no estaba tan errado, a pesar de que su anterior dialogo lo había dicho con un ápice de sarcasmo.

—Madara Uchiha es inmortal gracias a un espíritu de las tinieblas y la oscuridad, Takako. Ella es una inmortal. Madara la ayudó a salir de su prisión en las tinieblas y ella en agradecimiento le dio la inmortalidad eterna. Ellos están aliados, ella se llevó a Hinata ¡ella es la causante de todo esto junto a Madara!

—¡Espera!, ¿quiere decir qué…?

—Akatsuki es manejado por Takako y por Madara, Pain ni siquiera sabe que él es el lamebotas de esos dos.

—Esto es grave Itachi, muy grave.

—El asunto es que, esta es mi segunda vida, al parecer en mi otra vida yo masacré a todo el Clan, incluso a ti, pero dejé vivo a Sasuke y este con el pasar de los años me asesinó, pero se suscitó una Guerra Ninja de la cual Hinata falleció.

—¿Qué? —el tono de voz de Shisui disminuyó, Itachi era bueno para ir al grano de las cosas, sin embargo y para su juicio esta vez había exagerado. No entendía absolutamente nada, ¿qué era eso de que Itachi masacró al clan? ¿Qué Sasuke qué? —, ¿eso qué quiere decir?

—Esta es mi segunda vida y mi misión es detener a Hinata, ella ha sido absorbida por la maldad de Takako, Hinata es nuestra salvación ella tiene un poder grande y la debo salvar...

—Itachi, estás perdiendo la noción de las cosas ¿a quién debes salvar?

—Al mundo shinobi, pero debo salvar antes a Hinata para poder realizarlo.

—¿Y qué hay de Madara? —hizo como si entendiera el punto de su primo, aunque en realidad no comprendía nada de las cosas. Itachi parecía perdido, no se le veía como el auténtico. ¿Acaso estaría diciendo la verdad? ¿Pudiera ser un delirio?

—Derrotando a Takako la inmortalidad de Madara se esfumará y el mundo no se verá envuelto en las tinieblas.

—Ya veo

—De hecho, si te fijaste cuando llegaste, yo apenas estaba llegando de hablar con Hikari Haru, ella es la señora de la luz y de la paz. Ella me mandó llamar, y por ocho horas estuve muerto.

—¡¿Qué?! —Shisui parecía sorprendido—, ¿por eso le dijiste _eso_ a Sakura?

—Ellos sólo saben que reviví ¿cómo? No lo saben, ella tomó prestada mi alma para hablar conmigo y ahora debo cumplir. Takako vendrá en una segunda invasión, es probable...

—Una nueva guerra se avecina...

—Así es Shisui, solamente podré decirle a la Godaime y al Sandaime que una nueva guerra sucederá, y como esto involucra a todo el mundo tendremos que pedir ayuda al País del Viento, Agua, Tierra y Rayo.

—Que complejo ¿crees que la Godaime y el Sandaime te escuchen?

—Lo deben de hacer, Pain fue derrotado por Naruto y Sasuke, yo estaba inconsciente así que... creo será motivo suficiente como para que crean que habrá un nuevo ataque a Konoha.

—Y al mundo.

—Shisui, no comentes nada de lo que te dije, sería peligroso. Confió en ti, y esto es un secreto.

—Claro que entiendo Itachi, ¿sabes? Me cuesta trabajo creer que tu destino sea así—bajó la mirada— es decir, nunca te habías enamorado y cuando te enamoras...

—Ella y yo cuando estuvimos muertos nos enamoramos y supimos que aunque no nos habíamos visto en vida debíamos estar juntos, un amor después de la vida—se puso de pie— es algo complejo, pero nuestro destino es estar juntos de alguna u otra manera ya sea en _esta vida_ o en el _cielo._

—Itachi...

* * *

**N/A **Haré algunas explicaciones, Sasuke tiene el mangekyo sharingan eterno. Sí, pero sepan que no lo consiguió como en la línea normal del Anime/Manga por obvios motivos, este es otro mundo, por ello lo obtuvo de esa forma. Aunque en algún punto de esta historia sí mató a Danzou, ¿cómo? pues bueno, esa es otra historia, aquí nos estamos enfocando a Itachi y a Hinata (claro, y a los demás aspectos generales).

Pudo haber sido un tanto OoC las actitudes de Shisui y Sasuke. ¿Por qué? Reitero, es otro mundo, Sasuke no sufrió lo de su clan y Shisui bueno, supongo que se vería lindo siendo un estratega y un tanto pervertido, meeeh, de cualquier manera no se le vio mucho en el anime cómo para afirmar cómo sería su actitud pero si nos basamos en todos los Uchihas: serio. O tal vez un poco como Obito en su infancia, who knows...

De cualquier manera, gracias por leerme. En serio. Me esforcé un montón para editar el capítulo y checar esos horrores ortográficos y de narración que tenía hace dos años.

Saludos cordiales a todos. Tamahara-chan es mi página en facebook por si gustan ver más novedades.

Por cierto, y ya cómo último comentario. ¿Les gusta el ItachixHinata? Actualmente tengo dos fics (Universo Alterno) de ellos: Cuarenta y Veinte Y La fragilidad de una mentira. Si gustan pueden darse una vuelta.

Sin más por el momento...

¿Alguien quiere un amigo como Shisui? ñ_ñ

_Editado el día 13 de agosto de 2015._

_*P.D En 1521 fue Conquistada Tenochtitlán por los españoles*_


	17. Un lugar de esperanzas

"**A place of hope"**

_-Capitulo 11-_

"_A place of hope and no pain, perfect skies with no rain"_

_("Un lugar de esperanzas y sin dolor, cielos perfectos__  
__y sin lluvia")_

๑

๑

Si había una palabra para describir la atmósfera del lugar debía ser destrucción.

Los ninjas de élite estaban demasiado ocupados intentado descubrir _que fue _lo que ocasionó el desastre, quién pudo hacer semejante atrocidad como para destruir una aldea. Porque sin duda ese era el poder de alguien de otro mundo, alguien desalmado que no contempló todo el dolor que le iba a causar a todas las personas, no sólo ninjas, sino a los niños, a los ancianos, a las madres.

Los genin tenían escoba en mano e iban acompañados de los adultos, todos tenían que ayudar si es que querían recuperar lo que un día fue la aldea. Los chunin, organizaban escuadrones de búsqueda y de rescate para tener un conteo de las personas desaparecidas durante el atentado.

El ambiente era tenso, nadie hablaba y si acaso lo hacían era para dirigirse palabras de aliento y hacer sentir un poco—tan sólo un poco—mejor a la gente.

Itachi lo observaba todo. Al tiempo que sus pies se arrastraban, todo se sentía tan diferente a lo que solía ser, ese lugar al que podía llamar hogar después de sus entrenamientos, después del martirio de sobrevivir como ninja.

Soltó un suspiro, ¿cómo es que el pasado había llegado al presente? Todavía le costaba mucho trabajo creer que en verdad un día estuvo muerto. No recordaba nada y estaba seguro que si sus memorias regresaran tampoco ayudaría en mucho. De cualquier modo, _su mundo_ estaba diferente, volteado de cabeza y girado a 270 grados.

Se imaginó una situación diferente, _una vida normal. _Le gustaba ser ninja, ese era un hecho incuestionable. Sin embargo era humano, por un demonio que lo era y cómo tal a veces, tan sólo a veces sí deseaba despertar tarde, ver a los niños correr y jugar tranquilos en el patio trasero de su casa con la única preocupación de llevar el sustento del día a día. No pensar que una técnica —un segundo— podría hacer la diferencia entre la delgada línea de la vida y la muerte. Entre estar en el cielo y estar en el mundo de los mortales.

Se imaginó también la torre Hokage, siendo el edificio más alto de Konoha pero de esa bendita torre no quedaba más que polvo y pedazos de madera. Madera que los genin estaban limpiando junto con los aldeanos de la aldea. Todos dando todo de sí para poder sobrellevar la situación. Los admiró, porque sin ellos las cosas no serían igual.

Las inmediaciones de «la torre» estaban resguardadas por ninjas de élite y ANBU quienes se mantenían impávidos. Itachi sabía que a pesar de haber ruinas en la torre seguramente hubiera algo rescatable, documentos importantes por ejemplo.

Pasó entre ellos y caminó con la frente en alto. Nadie le dijo nada. Él emanaba un aura de liderazgo y de fortaleza que nadie se atrevía a cuestionar y si acaso osaban a hacerlo sabrían que no tenían ni una sola oportunidad contra el genio de los Uchiha.

Fue entonces que escuchó la voz de Tsunade.

—Itachi—dijo entre dientes.

La vio. El sello que siempre había estado en su frente —desde que la conocía— ya no estaba. En su lugar, su rostro se veía demacrado, incluso sus labios estaban resecos, ojeras en su rostro. Ni un rastro de la hermosura que usualmente la Godaime reflejaba en cada momento por que debía admitir que ella además de fuerte era hermosa. Los ojos miel de la Hokage se entrecerraron. Él supo que ella no esperaba su visita y ciertamente no estaba en sus planes ser tan repentino pero estaban contra tiempo, un día más podría ser la diferencia entre vivir o destruir el mundo.

_El mundo que conocían._

—Godaime-sama—hizo una reverencia, ignorando las miradas de los demás ninjas a su alrededor—. Necesito hablar con usted en privado.

—Fuera—ordenó.

Los demás no cuestionaron su autoridad y entre una nube de humo desaparecieron uno por uno. Tsunade alzó su ceja escéptica, si había una persona en la que podría confiar y meter las manos al fuego era ese chico. No le llamaba mocoso como le solía decir a Naruto y a Sasuke y eventualmente a su preciada alumna, porque él estaba en otro nivel, a su altura para ser precisos.

—Como verás, no puedo ofrecerte una silla—ella se sentó en una roca, la cual en sus tiempos mozos posiblemente fue un cimiento de la torre. Ella no le prestó importancia a ese detalle—, ¿a qué debo tu visita?

—¿Dónde está el Sandaime? —preguntó, inspeccionando el lugar.

—La aldea no está lista para una noticia así. Shizune y yo hicimos lo que pudimos. Él ha muerto hoy en la madrugada.

—Entiendo—una persona más, y sólo era el principio—, lo que le voy a decir debe ser guardado con recelo.

—Déjate de formalidades Itachi.

De repente se puso intranquila. Su cabeza daba vueltas y sentía ese temblor en todo su cuerpo, había usado casi todo su chakra, y tal era la prueba de que ya no tenía su sello. Tardaría tiempo en volver a juntar mucho chakra, aunado a la falta de alimento y al cansancio. Si Itachi iba a decir algo, era mejor que lo dijera ya.

—Van a contraatacar la Aldea una vez más—ignoró la forma en que la Hokage alzó sus cejas y llevó sus manos a la boca—, quieren al jinchuriki de nueve colas y también desean el dojutsu del clan Hyuga.

Por varios segundos reinó el silencio. Sin embargo Tsunade no lo soportó.

—¿Qué? —fue más un grito que una pregunta.

—Investigué sobre Akatsuki y las cosas son peores a como las creemos. Es cierto, el que atacó la aldea fue Pain, ese hombre poseía el dojutsu del sabio de los seis caminos, el rinnegan. Pero hay algo más…

—Habla de una vez—su dolor de cabeza no aminoraba. La información que le estaba proporcionando Itachi no era muy alentadora tampoco si veía el panorama.

—La persona que está detrás de todo esto tiene un nombre. Madara Uchiha.

_Madara Uchiha._

Tsunade hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no gritar y soltar improperios. Si Itachi fuera otra persona ya lo hubiera golpeado pero no estaba en la naturaleza de Itachi mentir ni mucho menos decir tales cosas sin antes tener una explicación.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás seguro?

—Completamente Godaime-sama, de hecho... han capturado a Hinata Hyuga, próxima líder del clan. Ellos tienen un plan y ese plan involucra a todo el mundo shinobi, es importante avisarle a los demás Kages.

—No entiendo nada—chasqueó la lengua—. Uchiha, esto es algo delicado no podemos convocar a los demás Kages sólo por…

—Confíe en mí—notó la inseguridad en Tsunade y eso no le gustó para nada. También lo había visto en la mirada de Shisui. ¡Él no quería dañar a nadie! —. ¿Le he fallado antes? O lo que es más importante, ¿le he fallado antes a esta aldea?

—Nunca—respondió al instante sin dudar—, pero entiende... la Aldea está debilitada— volteó a ver a su alrededor—los Gennin se están encargando de reparar casas, mientras que los chunin están ayudando en labores de búsqueda y rescate y los jounnin hacen los labores más pesados. Itachi, entiende... no puedo dar la orden de mandar llamar a los otros Kages, sería arriesgado e injustificable.

Él comenzó a respirar de forma intranquila. Ahora más que nunca necesitaba apoyo, necesitaba que alguien confiara en él. No quería lastimar a los demás, sólo buscaba solucionar las cosas _esa terrible situación_ que había iniciado sin que él se diera cuenta. ¿Cómo decirles de _su _pasado cuándo ni siquiera estaba seguro? ¿Cómo decirles que estuvo en el cielo por un instante? Necesitaba que alguien le escuchara y supiera que no estaba loco que si decía las cosas eran por un motivo grande y que el mundo corría peligro y que él era el único que sabía de la situación, que mientras las horas pasaban todo empeoraba y que Madara y Takako avanzaban dando más pasos. Porque para ser honestos, ellos estaban muy atrasados y perdiendo tiempo no solucionarían absolutamente nada, al contrario…

—Tsunade, si no lo hacemos el mundo correría peligro—intentó convencerla. Tenía que.

—¿Qué tipo de plan es? ¿Cómo es que Madara Uchiha está involucrado en esto sí él está muerto?

—Es una historia larga y compleja. Ellos quieren hacerse de los tres dojutsus shinobis, ya tienen dos... ¿recuerda la misión de la que hablamos el otro día?

—Sí, sí la recuerdo.

—Ellos pretenden usar el poder de los bijus junto con el poder de los dojutsus.

Ella se alzó de hombros y tocó sus sienes.

—Itachi, no sé qué decir. No puedo tomar una decisión a la ligera.

—¡Debemos actuar pronto! —no supo porque de repente se encontraba a sí mismo gritándole a la mismísima Hokage—, si no lo hacemos lo que conocemos por mundo se acabará—bajó el tono de voz, soltando un suspiro sonoro. Las cosas no estaban marchando bien.

—No lo sé Itachi. ¿Y si esto es una trampa de Akatsuki?

—¿Trampa? Esa no es una opción Godaime. Ni siquiera ínfima. Ellos tienen interés en mí—se señaló—, y en Hinata Hyuga. Lo primero que deberíamos hacer es proteger a Naruto y al jinchuriki del Hachibi. Después deberíamos hacer una alianza.

—¿Alianza?

—Una alianza shinobi Godaime. En efecto—su semblante se volvió sombrío—, una guerra se avecina.

—¿Una guerra? ¿Qué clase de tontería es esa Itachi? —dijo molesta—, ¿por qué estás diciéndome toda esta información si…?

—Godaime. Sólo escúcheme, entiendo que esto es difícil, de hecho lo fue para mí. Pero lo que le estoy diciendo es real, una realidad que nos ha alcanzado después de varias generaciones, no podemos ignorarlo y debemos actuar con discreción pero también dando pasos firmes.

—Estoy vieja—dijo de repente—, mi cuerpo ya no reacciona igual e incluso mi cerebro no está maquinando bien las cosas. Itachi, tú pudiste haber sido un buen Hokage de cualquier modo. ¿Qué se le va a hacer? La aldea está destruida, hay heridos, mi chakra está bajo y no soy capaz de curar a todas las personas. Los ninjas médicos no se dan abasto, hay pestilencia y todo esto es como una mierda. Me dices que habrá una guerra y debes de saber que no estamos en nuestro mejor momento de hecho este es nuestro peor momento. ¿Puedo confiar en ti cierto?

—La pregunta ofende Godaime-sama. Pero sí, confíe en mí. Yo pondré en mis manos todo, y si es necesario cargaré con esto. Haré todo lo que pueda y hasta lo que no para que las cosas salgan de la mejor manera, sólo déjeme encargarme.

«Déjeme manejar la situación, porque yo me entiendo en este momento» completó en su mente.

—He ideado un plan—agregó—. Akatsuki me busca por ser Uchiha y un candidato a líder de mi clan. El plan se limita a que yo vigilaré a Naruto Uzumaki para evitar que se hagan del Kyubi.

—Bien—ella alzó sus puños—, tienes toda mi autorización para llevar a cabo esto Itachi Uchiha. Serás mi mano derecha en este momento.

—Lo seré Tsunade, seré su mano derecha. Pero insisto, los Kages deben de saber de esto.

—En serio Itachi, tú podrías ser mi sucesor. Eres un joven lleno de energía positiva, tienes grandes ambiciones, eres fuerte y piensas en los demás—dijo, por si acaso él estaba confundido.

—En este momento no es oportuno hablar de quien será el siguiente Hokage, Godaime. Usted tiene que vivir.

—Itachi—Tsunade se acercó a él con pasos lentos, estaba muy débil por los jutsus que había usado anteriormente—, gracias.

Él sintió la mirada de confianza y supo que ya había encontrado un poco de apoyo. Pero desafortunadamente ese era apenas el comienzo. Alzó sus manos y mordió su dedo pulgar, sacando sangre.

En el cielo aparecieron cuatro cuervos negros, sus invocaciones.

Las aves se apoyaron en sus hombros, como si él fuera su amo.

—Mis cuervos irán a donde están los Kages y darán este aviso—Itachi sacó un pergamino y comenzó a escribir—, es cuestión de esperar su respuesta. Entre más rápido mejor.

Tsunade observó como las aves desaparecían. Cada una con un respectivo pergamino. Pronto ya no hubo rastro de ellas ya que se perdieron entre las nubes y no fue capaz de admirarlas por más tiempo.

—Tengo que hablar con el consejo—murmuró más para sí misma que para Itachi—aunque son tercos y obstinados. No les caerá en gracia que un Uchiha esté de mi lado.

Itachi soltó una mueca. Ella tenía un punto.

—Itachi, necesito pedirte algo antes de que empieces con tu plan.

—Dígame.

—Necesito que mandes a ninjas de tu confianza a proteger el escuadrón médico. Hay un pequeño campamento que está funcionando como hospital en este momento. Ya sabes, cuando hay ataques a lo primero que van es hacia nosotros, como ninjas médicos somos los únicos capacitados para sanar las heridas físicas. Es necesario que haya vigilancia, uno nunca sabe. Es sólo por protección y seguridad.

—Seguro Godaime. Cuente con ello.

**x x x**

—¿Ya está lista?—preguntó.

Sus ojos estaban puestos sobre la mujer. Ese insípido ser que no emanaba luz, sólo oscuridad.

—No seas desesperado, idiota. Esto tardará más tiempo, de hecho estoy absorbiendo todo su poder.

Un intento de falsa sonrisa apareció en su rostro. En esa blanquecina piel.

—Takako, eres tan impulsiva.

—Tranquilo. Ya tenemos a los siete bijus y pronto tendremos a los tres dojutsus. Es una lástima que—se permitió observar a la chica que yacía sobre el piso, con el cabello suelto y desordenado, con su rostro turbado por el dolor—esta niña se vaya a quedar sin sus preciados ojos.

—Hmp. Takako—ignoró el comentario de la mujer—. Me es increíble que el estúpido de Nagato haya muerto. ¿Estaremos subestimando al receptor de kurama?

—Para nada. No es subestimación. Ese jinchuriki no es fuerte en lo absoluto. Recuerda que Zetsu nos dijo que el Uzumaki peleó junto con su amiguito, ese estúpido niño del clan Uchiha.

Madara juntó sus cejas. No se ofendió por lo dicho por su descendiente, de hecho ella tenía la razón. Los Uchihas del presente eran débiles, estúpidos y carecían de odio para ser más fuertes.

—Sasuke Uchiha. No pensé que fuera un prodigio, sin embargo no está a mi nivel. Su odio no es tan grande, será pan comido.

—No seas soberbio, Madara—la mujer bufó. Disfrutaba de la situación. Sus manos seguían en los pechos de la chica que yacía en el suelo, sintiendo como sus fuerzas de agotaban a cada segundo que pasaba.

—Quiero destruir todo ya—apretó sus puños tan fuerte a tal grado que sangraron—, quiero renovar esta mierda ahora.

—Basta Madara. Si sigues mostrando esa actitud ten por seguro que con un par de movimientos puedo quitarte la inmortalidad y morirás al instante.

—Cómo si eso me importara.

Ella rodó los ojos.

—Bueno, somos aliados por conveniencia, no porque nos llevemos bien, eso recuérdalo Madara

—Por supuesto.

Ninguno de los dos se percató de cómo la chica lazó su brazo y se movió a una rapidez tal que soltó una patada directo a Madara.

Sin embargo, el Uchiha estuvo a tiempo de evadirlo mas Takako no corrió con la misma suerte. El impacto llegó hasta su espalda para arrastrarla varios metros pegándose en contra la pared.

—¡Qué demonios!

Hinata sangraba. Sentía como su sangre hervía, era como estar ardiendo pero no veía el fuego. Todo estaba normal. No supo cómo fue que logró hacer aquello, los tomó desprevenidos pero no había sido suficiente. Ella todavía no estaba a su nivel, y ciertamente el que tuviera su chakra bajo no favorecía en nada. Su respiración estaba cortada, todo se movía. Pero había un motivo para soportar todo ese dolor, ese motivo tenía nombre y apellido.

_Itachi Uchiha._

—¿Qué significa esto Takako? —gritó— Madara al tiempo que hacía sellos de manos con rapidez.

—Olvídalo Uchiha—tosió la mujer—, tus jutsus y demás porquerías que ustedes los mortales usan como técnicas no funcionan en este lugar—para ella, Hinata era un deleité. Ver esa expresión de dolor en su rostro y como sus piernas temblaban era simplemente deleitable—. Veo que esta mocosa sabe hacer algo—le dirigió una escueta mirada—, me sorprende que te hayas zafado de las cadenas. De cualquier manera he absorbido gran parte de tu energía vital, esa cosa que los mortales le llaman chakra. Dudo mucho que sobrevivas pero antes de eso necesito tus ojos.

—¿P-Por qué h-haces e-esto? —Hinata bajó la mirada, tocándose su pecho—, ¿p-por q-qué eres tan cruel?

—Estúpida—dijo divertida—, tu alma es muy blanca y pura todavía. Eso no es bueno Hinata.

—¿Qué quiere decir eso? —Madara la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—Significa que esta chica tiene un alma buena y bondadosa. No es un ángel negro, sino que por ahora tiene el débil poder de un ángel de paz. Qué tontería, una verdadera lástima. No puedo creer que a esta niña le guste ser buena, deberías mirarte niñita—escupió—. Eres una fracasada, tu familia nunca te ha querido. Tu querido primo te usó, todo el mundo te ha usado abusando de tu nobleza. Eres demasiado blanda, demasiado gentil, demasiado buena…

Hinata se tapó los oídos, aquellas palabras le hacían recordar a su padre en los entrenamientos, cuanto más se esforzaba él solía decir eso.

—¿Te quedas callada? —Takako se acercó al pequeño cuerpo de Hinata, el lugar era frio y sombrío... —. Eres una fracasada ¡grábatelo! Todo mundo te ha usado, absolutamente todos... ¿acaso crees que vales? Tan sólo mírate... estás llena de sangre y eso que eres la persona que ha sido dotada de un poder espiritual enorme. Eres débil, ni siquiera pudiste odiar, eres débil, débil y siempre lo serás. Aunque la mona se vista de seda, mona se queda eres tan inútil que hasta moriste una vez en la guerra, en tu otra vida, ¿por qué? Ah sí, para salvar a ese chico del Kyubi, ¿y qué pasó después? Él no hizo nada, porque no le importaste. Ni siquiera a tu madre le importaste. Eres un estorbo, y es por ello que me haré cargo de ti. Haré de tu agonía un infierno.

Hinata se dejó caer. El golpe hueco resonó, sus ojos se cerraban a poco.

—Yo—su voz apenas era un susurro. Takako hizo un gran esfuerzo por escucharla así que se acercó y tomó su mentón, sólo para asegurarse de que fuera a dar el último suspiro—, no soy débil, yo…

Hinata apretó sus puños. Concentró toda su energía, no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando pero debía aprovechar. Dio un salto, sintiéndose más ágil que en sus entrenamientos como shinobi.

Su espalda dolía, ardía.

De repente, algo creció, algo que no era de su cuerpo.

_Alas._

No tuvo oportunidad de apreciarlas, ya que hizo lo que su corazón indicaba y dio un salto, para su sorpresa logró mantenerse en el aire. La sensación fue única, ahora lo que quedaba era huir para sobrevivir.

Takako percibió el olor a sangre. Automáticamente se llevó su mano a los ojos. Estaba lloviendo sangre dentro del castillo.

«No» se corrigió «Hinata está sangrando y está derramando su propia sangre.»

Madara no se enojó, al contrario. La escena la parecía divertida. Desde la forma en que Takako observaba a la chica alejarse y apretar sus puños hasta la terquedad de Hinata.

—Queremos que esté viva. Necesitamos su byakugan—dijo inexpresivo.

—¡Lo sé!

El pelo de Takako se tornó de color morado. Hizo unos cuantos sellos. Al principio Madara creyó que sería de alguna técnica shinobi pero rechazó eso al instante. Él ya había intentado invocar al Susanoo, o si quiera hacer una técnica básica de fuego. No funcionaba. Ese lugar sin duda era de otro mundo. Por lo tanto sí se sorprendió cuando los ojos de Takako cambiaron a unos de color morando, dándole un aspecto muy similar al rinnegan.

—Esta niña no vale la pena. He demorado mucho y me he portado muy complaciente con ella—dijo—, es momento de sacarle los ojos y tener su preciado Byakugan.

Una espada de color negro apareció en sus manos. Fue entonces que Madara comprendió que por ello había hecho esos sellos. La espada era larga, con un mango dorado.

Hinata no había ido muy lejos, de hecho sentía que a cualquier momento caería. Y esta vez sí dolería y mucho. Tenía que encontrar un lugar para reposar, pero todo parecía ser oscuro. Los bosques daban la impresión de estar destruidos, sus árboles estaban hechos cenizas y la atmósfera no era para nada tranquilizadora. Hinata descendió, sintiendo un frío recorrer su espalda.

Ya no podía más.

«Confía en ti Hinata. Te amo.»

—Itachi—abrió de nuevo los ojos por mera inercia.

No supo si se quedó dormida o si acaso nunca lo estuvo. Su cuerpo estaba entumecido, para después quedarse muda.

_Takako se estaba acercando…_

**x x x**

—¿Dónde está?

—Tranquilízate Neji-san, tranquilo.

Tenten observó a su alrededor. Movió sus pies y sintió la tierra sobre ellos. Afuera estaba briseando por suerte —y esperaba— las mantas los protegían de la brisa. Era un campamento médico, muy improvisado para la situación.

Ino iba de acá para allá. Eran tantos los heridos que no se daba abasto. Había desde los que tenían una fractura hasta los que necesitaban una operación urgente. Sakura y Shizune eran las encargadas de las operaciones. Mientras que ella y otros diez médicos eran los responsables de las curaciones menores.

«Si claro» bufó. Si por curaciones menores entendemos a aquellos pacientes que tenían cortadas en todo el cuerpo, magulladuras, quemaduras y hemorragias internas. Si fuera uno no habría problema, el asunto es que eran cientos. Y el número no parecía disminuir, y el hecho de que no estuvieran en un hospital y que la lluvia los amenazara no ayudaba en nada.

—Creo que con esto es suficiente—se acomodó un mechón amarillo de su cabello y con la manga de su bata blanca quitó el sudor de su frente.

—Gracias Ino—dijo Lee haciendo una reverencia. En verdad apreciaba que Ino ayudara a Neji en esa situación, detestaba ver como su compañero estaba ahí tumbado como si la llama de la juventud se hubiera extinguido para él.

—Me he encargado de las heridas superficiales, será suficiente sin embargo hay daños internos. Necesita una operación pero en este momento no contamos con el equipo médico. Como sabrán el hospital está destruido—explicó.

—¿Operación? —preguntaron al unísono los compañeros de Neji.

—Tiene daños en el corazón. Para ser honesta, si no lo operamos morirá.

—No puedo morir—la voz del Hyuga hizo que todos tuvieran su vista posada en él—. Debo vivir, aunque sea un poco más... Hinata...Hinata.

—Chicos—Ino se dirigió a ellos—, es mejor que pasemos a Neji a la zona de urgencias. Contacten a Sakura Haruno, ella está más capacitada para este tipo de operaciones. Yo me encargaré de llevar a Neji hasta ella.

Lee salió corriendo sin dudar en cuanto escuchó eso. Tenten también lo hizo. Nadie sabía cómo reaccionar ante ello después de todo.

—Gracias Ino, gracias. Haz lo que puedas, no quiero morir, no ahora…

Ino quiso decirle que estaba bien, que estaría bien. Que junto a Sakura tratarían de encontrar una solución, que se repondría y que…

Pero debía ser honesta, en esas circunstancias poco podía hacer ella y dudaba que su amiga estuviera en condiciones de operarlo. Además de agobiante, los médicos empezaban a resentir los efectos del cansancio y de que su chakra estaba disminuyendo, por más precisos que fueran.

Apreció cómo Neji cerraba los ojos para caer en un profundo sueño. Sólo por seguridad tomó su pulso percatándose de que todavía seguía con vida. Suspiró cansada. Debía continuar con los demás pacientes…

—¿Dónde está ella? —escuchó.

Pero supuso que se debía a una pesadilla. Sonrió maternalmente.

—¡Neji!

Ese grito la desubicó. Enfocó sus ojos en una niña.

Cabello trenzado y de lo demás no estuvo muy segura, ya que los dos ANBU de la entrada obstruían parte de su vista.

—¡Neji! —volvió a gritar.

La niña luchó por entrar, no supo que les dijo a los ANBU. Pero accedieron, eso fue raro, pensó para sí misma.

«¿Quién será esta niña y por qué busca a Neji?»

* * *

**N/A **Tardé poco más de dos horas para editar este capítulo. Hago una aclaración, quizá ustedes ya leyeron este fic desde mi antigua cuenta si es así, quizá se hayan dado cuenta de que agregué cosas, más escenas y una descripción más detallada. Originalmente hace dos años hasta aquí se quedó el fic, a partir del siguiente capítulo seré más descriptiva —eso espero— para darles un mejor panorama y podemos decir que las cosas cambiarán un montón. Recuerden, este fic sí es ItachixHinata. Y meeeh, las cosas se ponen interesantes '¿verdad? al igual que los líos. Tsunade ya está cansada —diferente al anime en donde ella cayó en coma, aquí sólo está agotada físicamente— por ello se apoyó en Itachi para sobrellevar el cargo de Hokage. Pero tampoco significa que le quiera dejar todo a él. ¿Qué pasará con Hinata? D:

Todo eso se irá desaróllando después. Gracias por los reviews, las alertas, los favoritos... por todo. Lo aprecio muchísimo.

Tamahara-chan es mi página en facebook por si quieren ver más novedades.

¿Review? Ya saben, si les gustó es buena oportunidad para contarme y si no, también será bien recibido. Motiva muchísimo ya que así veo que podría mejorar o qué tanto les gustó/disgustó. Así que vamos, un review es gratis, son como galletitas para mí.

(Yeeeeeih, galletitas. Yupi!)

Saludos cordiales, y... ¿alguien quiere una espada como la de Takako? En lo personal... ¡yo sí!

_*Editado el día 14 de agosto de 2015.*_


	18. Esto ha ido demasiado lejos

"**And I realize this is going too far"**

_-Capitulo 12-_

" I've come to grips with life and realize this is going too far "

_("_He llegado a los límites de la vida y sé que esto ha ido demasiado lejos_ ")_

๑

๑

El cabello trenzado cubría parte de su rostro, Ino no la reconoció por más que hizo el intento, si sus cálculos no le fallaban seguro no pasaba de catorce años, aunque claro viviendo en la guerra no podía permitirse juzgar así como así.

—¡Necesito ver a Neji Hyuga!

Todo mundo volteó a ver a aquella chica, Ino se sintió crispada y hasta cierto punto muy irritada, Neji no debía recibir visitas ya que su corazón no podría resistirlo, y menos si aquella chica le llevaba información de algún índole.

—¿Quién me busca?

El olor a medicamento llegó hasta las fosas de Neji en cuanto abrió su boca, sintiendo como el aire frío infestaba sus pulmones con una sensación bastante desagradable que solo le causaba estremecimiento.

—¡Hey, soy yo!

Los ojos cafés no le recordaron a nadie en especial, o por lo menos a Ino no y supuso que a Neji tampoco ya que frunció al instante su ceño.

—Niña—Trató de serenarse, no era momento de estar con rodeos—, no sé si lo sepas pero en este momento todos estamos muy ocupados atendiendo a los enfermos y tú interrumpes, si no tienes ningún malestar te invito a que te quedes afuera.

Movió su cabello con una mano, restándole importancia al "regaño" de la chica de ojos azules.

—Soy Harumi—dijo con superioridad—y vengo a hablar con Neji de cosas importantes, ¿sí?

—Vete de aquí—Si la niña seguía hablando Ino podía jurar que la sacaría a patadas, ya estaba perdiendo bastante tiempo—, es la última vez que te aviso.

Harumi no perdió ni un momento más y con un movimiento rápido alzó sus manos emanando una luz amarilla, acto seguido coloco sus extremidades en el pecho de Neji.

—¿Qué crees que haces?

Ino ensanchó sus ojos con horror y preocupación, por más que trató no pudo acercarse a la chica ya que sus pies estaban estáticos y no la obedecían. Esperó, sin embargo, que alguien se hubiera dado cuenta y hubiera apartado a la intrusa.

Pero eso no sucedió, en cambio todo volvió a su curso, incluso Neji se permitió abrir los ojos y apreciar su alrededor con un aura de confusión.

—¿Qué está pasando?

—Soy una buena médico, ¿no?—Sonrió Harumi—, siento mucho haber causado la molestia de esta señorita pero debo hablar contigo.

—¡¿Qué le has hecho?!—Ino estaba preocupada por el estado de Neji—¿Qué eres?

—¡Duh! ¿No es obvio que soy un ángel?

**x-x-x**

El viento chillaba, provocando que se estremeciera todavía más. Todo su cuerpo dolía. Los pasos resonaban en su mente, ya que las botas de la mujer hacían contacto con las hojas muertas.

«Clap, clap, clap.»

Esa energía que había sentido en su corazón se esfumó, la necesidad por avanzar también. Como si se hubiera tratado del más efímero de los sentimientos y aquello de ninguna manera podía ser bueno. Aunque la pureza de la nieve blanca estaba rodeándola, el olor de _su_ sangre fresca estaba impregnado en el aire, como una fragancia que no era para nada alentadora. Los árboles secos se mecían con la brusquedad del viento. Ahora ya no podía mover su cuerpo, y el que ella se estuviera acercando tampoco servía, su cabeza se sentía pesada e incluso los latidos de su corazón se sentían diferentes, como si estuvieran trasportando hielo helado a través de todos los conductos sanguíneos de su cuerpo.

Y eso solo podía significar dos cosas; estar viva o muerta. No había un punto medio entre esas dos líneas y era consciente de que ya había atravesado los límites de la vida misma, ya había ido demasiado lejos y posiblemente era tarde.

_Tarde para volver a iniciar y vivir._

El aire frío se paró por un instante y fue entonces que sus sentidos se avivaron más, todo para poner atención a esos pasos que estaban cada vez más cerca, inversamente proporcional a sus ganas de seguir y huir de ahí.

Porque la única solución era huir para sobrevivir si quería seguir con vida en ese extraño mundo llamado cielo, ese lugar tan surreal y lejano a lo humano, en donde ella sería la responsable de las futuras desgracias del mundo. ¡Ella no quería cargar con ese peso!

—Hinata.

Pronunció su nombre. Desde la punta de la lengua. Sus ojos morados denotaban furia y el cabello de la mujer también era del mismo color, por vestido llevaba una túnica negra y unas botas largas que cubrían toda su piel. Hinata no quiso reparar en más detalles, ya no más quizá era un poco demasiado tarde.

—Fue imprudente huir del castillo—murmuró —, eres muy tonta. Salir del núcleo y venir a las tierras de la oscuridad no es la mejor opción, de hecho no tienes oportunidad de sobrevivir aquí.

—¿Ah sí? —Hinata sopló para quitar un mechón de cabello que estaba entre medio de sus dos ojos —, no tenía idea.

—Ciertamente no tienes ni idea —Takako se hincó y la contempló —, eres muy linda —tocó su cabello admirándolo —, se parece al de Hikari.

Y por supuesto ese no era un alago, en ninguno de sus sentidos. El tono de voz frío con un acento a odio le advirtió a Hinata que debía hacer algo, lo que fuera.

—Tú eres la reencarnación de la hija de mi hermana. Es tan vergonzoso, tú eres una pequeña molestia —siguió acariciando la espada —, todo habría sido más fácil si tú hubieras cooperado con los ojos de tu clan, necesitamos del Byakugan y tú no nos ayudaste Hinata. En el mundo de los mortales le llaman traición, deberías saber que aquí también se le dice así.

Traición, ¿la habían traicionado antes? Intentó recordar todas las veces en su nueva vida y no encontró ninguna, que su padre hubiera sido estricto era una cosa pero muy diferente a eso de ser traicionada. ¿Y que había en su otra vida? No lograba armar el rompecabezas en su mente, si acaso un día alguien la traicionó estaba convencida de que sería capaz de perdonarlo porque esa era la muestra máxima de bondad y de olvido.

—Eres como una pequeña elfa, asustada por que un demonio como yo pudiera matarla, mírate te vez muy intranquila Hinata. Tal vez es momento de terminar con esto, tal y como debí haberlo hecho hace ya muchos años.

—¿Por qué todo me duele? ¿Por qué haces esto?

—Te duele tu corazón pequeña estúpida, y es por eso que creció en tu espalda, esas malditas alas que no deberían estar en tu cuerpo. Eres un ángel de paz, esos ángeles blancos que viven en las tierras de mi querida hermana. Es tan asqueroso ver a uno de sus ángeles aquí, pero no te preocupes pronto tu alma se consumirá, robé mucho poder de ti y ahora tú serás un títere. Es lo único, pero antes tengo que tomar tus ojos —la punta de la espada estaba rozando el rostro de Hinata delineándolo —, te ves tan indefensa, no pensé que fuera a ser tan sencillo.

—¡Por qué!—Su garganta se sintió romperse, sus cuerdas vocales vibraron por un momento causándole una sensación de horror, ¿acaso ella era capaz de gritar de ese modo?

Takako frunció el ceño, la manera en que ese ángel la miraba no era normal. No podía estar revelándosele y antes de que eso sucediera debía actuar.

—Odio a mi hermana, ella tiene todo lo que yo nunca pude tener. Todos la amaban, por su sonrisa, su carisma, su talento. Yo siempre fui más poderosa y mucho más inteligente, sin embargo no cambié mucho. Ambas a pesar de que somos gemelas tuvimos destinos muy diferentes.

—¿Qué ganas con quitarme mis ojos?

—Oh Hinata, lo gano todo. Yo soy ama de este lugar, soy la reina de las tierras de las tinieblas y la oscuridad.

—¿Esto es el infierno?

—No Hinata, esto no es el infierno —sonrió Takako —, es lo contrario al cielo. Ya has estado allá antes.

—E-Espera —tosió —, quiere decir que yo…

—No—interrumpió Takako —, tú no estás muerta. Sería estúpido hacerlo. Tomé prestada tu alma, dado que yo no puedo salir de los confines de mi mundo. Tu cuerpo real está en el mundo de los mortales. Pero no te confundas, el daño que recibas aquí también lo resentirá tu cuerpo real. Y si yo te quito tus ojos…

—Quedaré ciega…

Se permitió mirarla una vez más antes de actuar, sabía bien que no sobreviviría un instante más. La nieve seguía cayendo y la temperatura en el ambiente era tan fría que hasta dolía respirar ya que el frío se colaba por todos los poros y desde luego que Takako no era inmune a esos fenómenos naturales.

—Tu alma es única en su tipo, y eso me desagrada. Es inquebrantable ya que tienes una voluntad muy grande para ser alguien tan retraída y débil, ¿a qué se debe?

Hinata entrecerró los ojos, ¿sería verdad que era inquebrantable? Ella no lo creía, por supuesto que no. Alzó la mirada y se encontró con esos pozos morados, había una tristeza indescriptible y por primera vez supo que Takako era humana, también sentía, si no lo fuera no tuviera una laguna en ellos.

—Porque tengo a personas a las cuales amo con todo mi ser—Su voz fue un suspiro, casi quebrándose, sus pulmones dolían quizá ya había cruzado la línea.

—Para que tu alma no sea tan pura es necesario destrozar ese vínculo. ¡Lo haré así sea lo último que haga!

Ya no más tristeza, solo dos ojos llenos de furia y una sonrisa inexpresiva. Eso fue todo lo que quedó del lado humano de la mujer, y Hinata supo que ya era el fin de toda esperanza si es que aún había.


End file.
